Half Blood Princess
by dramioneyoja
Summary: Hermione menghela nafasnya, lagi. Ia berharap pesawatnya jatuh dan ia tidak jadi kembali ke London. Hermione benar-benar tidak ingin kembali ke London. Kenapa? Hermione tidak pernah merasa ada yang salah dalam hidupnya selama ini, tapi ketika ia pergi ke Australia untuk mengembalikan ingatan orang tuanya, semuanya berubah.
1. Chapter 1

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.  
**

 ** _HALF-BLOOD PRINCESS_**

 **Chapter 1 : Aku tidak tahu kenapa langit hari ini mendung.**

"Hermione, apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" Jean bertanya pada anak perempuannya.

" _Sure Mom_." Kata Hermione mengangguk. "Aku akan baik-baik saja." Kata Hermione memakai tas tangannya.

"Kami akan kembali ke London bulan depan, _is that okay Miny_?" tanya Peter pada anak perempuannya.

" _Yes Dad_ , jangan terlalu mengkuatirkanku." Kata Hermione lagi. Peter dan Jean memeluk Hermione lagi sebelum Hermione pergi mendorong trolly-nya.

Hermione dan kedua orangtuanya berada di _Canberra International Airport_. Jean dan Peter mengantar Hermione untuk kembali ke London dan mereka akan kembali ke London bulan depan, setelah menyelesaikan seluruh urusan mereka disini.

Hermione berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya pada kedua orangtuanya sebelum memberikan tiketnya pada petugas bandara. Ia berjalan menuju ke pintu pesawat, beberapa orang mendahuluinya dengan cepat, takut pesawat meninggalkan mereka.

"Ah, semoga penerbangan kita baik-baik saja." Kata seseorang dibelakang Hermione.

"Iya, aku juga berharap begitu, aku tidak tahu kenapa langit hari ini mendung." Kata orang yang lain lalu mendahului Hermione.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, berjalan memasuki pesawat dan mencari nomor kursinya. Ia kemudian meletakkan tasnya di bagasi di atasnya lalu duduk di kursi paling dekat dengan jendela.

Ia melihat langit Australia untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Australia yang selalu kering saat musim panas, Australia yang sudah mengenalkannya pada Kangguru selama lima tahun belakangan ini. Australia yang sudah menjadi tempat persembunyiannya selama lima tahun ini.

Bersembunyi dari semua kepura-puraan yang ia tidak tahu selama ini dijalaninya, bersembunyi dari kemegahan _The Golden Trio_ yang selalu mengejarnya selama di Inggris, bersembunyi dari masa lalunya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya lagi. Hermione punya alasan kenapa ia tidak menggunakan _portkey_ untuk kembali ke London. Ia berharap pesawatnya jatuh dan ia tidak jadi kembali ke London. Hermione benar-benar tidak ingin kembali ke London.

Hermione melihat ke luar Jendela, pesawat yang ditumpanginya akan segera lepas landas, Hermione menghela nafasnya lagi. Pengumuman memberitahunya untuk memasang _seat-belt-_ nya. Hermione merasakan pesawatnya bergerak, pelan, pelan, makin cepat, cepat, lalu mereka lepas landas.

Hermione tidak pernah merasa ada yang salah dalam hidupnya selama ini, bahkan ketika mereka mencari _Horcux_ dan tinggal nomaden di hutan, Hermione masih merasa dirinya normal. Hermione Granger, _Muggle-Born_ , teman baik Harry Potter, Gryffindor.

Tapi ketika ia pergi ke Australia untuk mengembalikan ingatan orang tuanya,semuanya berubah. Hermione pergi ke Australia satu tahun setelah _The Battle Of Hogwarts_ , ia tidak benar-benar yakin bisa menemukan orang tuanya atau tidak tapi ia harus mengembalikan ingatan orangtuanya.

Hermione membutuhkan satu tahun untuk menemukan lokasi orangtuanya. Lalu dua tahun lagi untuk mengembalikan ingatan mereka. Hermione tidak bisa langsung mengangkat _charm_ yang diberikannya pada kedua orangtuanya, karena menurut buku yang ia baca hal itu berbahaya.

Ia melakukan riset dan banyak percobaan. Di mulai dari memberikan ingatan-ingatan ringan pada kedua orangtuanya, ingatan-ingatan kecil saat Hermione berulang tahun, saat Hermione mendapat surat Hogwarts-nya, saat Hermione kembali dari tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts dan ingatan-ingatan lainnya.

Saat ingatan-ingatan itu mulai tertanam pada pikiran dan hati Jean dan Peter, baru Hermione pindah ke dekat rumah mereka dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Hermione Ardgall. Hermione sendiri tidak yakin dari mana nama itu muncul, _Ardgall,_ hanya tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Jean dan Peter tentu saja merasa ada yang aneh, dan batin mereka terikat begitu Hermione muncul dihadapan mereka. Hermione terus mengirimkan ingatan-ingatannya pada kedua orangtuanya secara acak, sampai ia yakin mereka berdua cukup kuat untuk Hermione bisa mengembalikan ingatan mereka langsung.

Hermione mengembalikan ingatan kedua orangtuanya saat mereka tertidur, dan keduanya langsung terbangun kemudian memeluk Hermione yang berdiri dengan tongkatnya.

Jean menangis semalaman, sementara Peter menasihatinya semalaman, mereka berdua marah karena Hermione mengirim mereka ke Australia sementara mereka tidak tahu apa yang dialami Hermione di London, mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hermione, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hermione maka mereka tidak akan tahu sampai mereka mati.

Beberapa hari kemudian Jean dan Peter memanggilnya untuk duduk di meja makan. Hermione mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan Hermione." Kata Jean memulai. Peter mengangguk dan menyodorkan piring biskuit ke depan anaknya._

 _"Hermione, Mom ingin tahu, darimana kau mendapat nama Ardgall?" tanya Jean pelan dan ragu-ragu._

 _Hermione menyipitkan matanya, melihat kedua orangtuanya bingung. "Entahlah, kurasa nama itu hanya tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiranku." Kata Hermione mengangkat bahunya._

 _"Hermione, ada sesuatu yang ingin Mom beritahu." Kata Jean. Peter dan Hermione menahan nafasnya._

 _"Apa kau pernah mendengar nama Ardgall sebelum ini?" tanya Jean._

 _Hermione mengingat-ingat nama itu. Ardgall, salah satu nama keluarga Pureblood yang sayangnya sudah punah. Alaisdair Ardgall keturunan terakhir keluarga Ardgall meninggal saat Voldemort pertama kali melakukan penyerangan._

 _"Hermione, kau benar-benar Hermione Ardgall." Kata Peter._

 _"What?" tanya Hermione tidak yakin telinganya berfungsi dengan baik._

 _"Hermione Ardgall." Kata Jean mengulang._

 _"I don't get it Mom." Kata Hermione._

 _"Hermione, mom akan menceritakannya padamu, tapi kau tidak boleh memotong cerita mom, is that clear?" tanya Jean._

 _Hermione mengangguk._

 _"Kau bukan seorang Muggle Born Hermione, kau seorang Half-Blood." Kata Jean memulai. "Mom seorang Muggle-Born dan Mom juga pergi ke Hogwarts selama tujuh tahun, sama sepertimu, dan disana mom bertemu dengan ayahmu. Alasdair Ardgall." Kata Jean lalu menarik nafasnya panjang._

 _"Voldemort berusaha merekrut ayahmu, he's trying very hard." Kata Jean menegaskan, ingat bagaimana Lord Voldemort berusaha merekrut Alasdair. Ardgall adalah salah satu nama keluarga darah murni yang paling tua dan terkenal, termasuk Malfoy, Black dan beberapa nama lainnya, sehingga Voldemort benar-benar menginginkan Alasdair menjadi pengikutnya._

 _"Saat Alasdair tahu Mom mengandung, ia mengirim Mom untuk bersembunyi di dunia Muggle, dan berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaanmu, karena hal itu akan membahayakan dirimu, mom, dan Alasdair."_

 _"Saat Voldemort tahu bahwa Alasdair memiliki anak dengan seorang Mudblood…" kata Jean pelan. "Ia marah besar dan menganggap Alasdair adalah pengkhianat, saat itu Alasdair tetap menolak untuk bergabung dengan Death-Eater. Voldemort memberinya pilihan." Kata Jean terdengar sedih._

 _"Menyerahkan Mom dan kau, atau Voldemort akan membunuhnya. Alasdair berusaha mengulur-ulur waktu, ia berkata akan menyerahkan kita dalam jangka waktu tertentu, tapi Alasdair pergi memastikan bahwa kita berdua aman, menceritakan pada Mom apa yang terjadi dan mungkin akan terjadi." Mata Jean berkaca-kaca mengingat hari terakhir ia bertemu dengan Alasdair._

 _"Dan Mom tidak pernah bertemu dengan Alasdair lagi setelah itu?" Kata Hermione menebak._

 _Jean mengangguk dan Peter memeluknya._

 _-End Of Flashback_

"Anda butuh sesuatu Miss?" tanya seorang pramugari mendorong baki berisi makanan. Hermione menggeleng. Ia memanjangkan kursinya dan merebahkan badannya, tidak lama ia tertidur, berharap saat bangun pesawatnya jatuh di suatu tempat.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Well, tidak akan banyak yang berubah, ia tahu sekarang bahwa ayahnya seorang Pure-Blood, hanya ia dan kedua orangtuanya yang tahu. Hermione tetap menyayangi Peter dan Jean, Peter terutama, _who's care about Alasdair Ardgall_? Peter sudah menjadi ayahnya selama ini, membesarkannya dan menyayanginya, jadi untuk apa menghiraukan ayah _pure-blood_ yang tidak dikenalnya.

Hermione tentu saja ingin berpikir seperti itu.

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Ibunya memberitahunya sesuatu yang akhirnya membuatnya harus kembali ke London. Jean memberitahunya bahwa ia dan Alasdair tidak pernah menikah, meskipun mereka saling mencintai dan kemudian Jean melahirkan Hermione.

Jean memberitahunya bahwa Alasdair tidak dibunuh oleh Voldemort. Alasdair dibunuh oleh seseorang yang menginginkan seluruh harta keluarga Ardgall. Jean juga tidak tahu siapa, tapi ia meminta Hermione mencari tahu. Agar mereka tahu siapa yang membunuh Alasdair, dan mungkin bisa menemukan dimana Alasdair dimakamkan.

Karena itulah akhirnya Hermione kembali ke London, ia menerima tawaran Kingsley untuk menjadi Auror, satu-satunya cara paling efisien untuk mengakses file tentang kematian seseorang. Dan satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa dengan mudah mengorek-ngorek informasi tentang keluarga Ardgall tanpa menimbulkan banyak kecurigaan.

Tapi karena memang ia tidak begitu ingin kembali ke London, Hermione berusaha menunda proses kepulangannya ke London, dan setelah berusaha mengulur-ulur waktu selama dua tahun ini, ia akhirnya tidak lagi menemukan alasan untuk tetap bertahan di Australia.

Hari ini Hermione Granger kembali ke London setelah lima tahun menetap di Australia.

Ia sudah memberi tahu Harry, Ron, dan Ginny bahwa ia akan kembali, mengancam mereka untuk tidak merepotkan diri mereka, ia akan menginap di tempat Harry dan Ginny untuk beberapa waktu sampai menemukan apartement.

Ia mengancam ketiga sahabatnya itu untuk tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa akan kepulangannya itu, ia tidak mau mereka membuat pesta penyambutan atau semacamnya. Hermione membuatnya sangat jelas di suratnya, bahwa ia akan langsung kembali ke Australia jika mereka melakukan sesuatu untuk kepulangannya.

Hermione kembali ke London dan akan bekerja sebagai auror, dengan Harry, Ron, dan Draco Malfoy.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"You can't leave me Granger!" Draco berteriak penuh emosi._

 _"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan Draco, aku harus pergi, aku harus menemukan orang-tuaku dan mengembalikan ingatan mereka." Kata Hermione juga berteriak._

 _"Aku akan ikut denganmu!" kata Draco emosi._

 _"Tidak bisa, kau harus tinggal di London, siapa yang akan menjaga Narcissa?" tanya Hermione._

 _"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan ikut denganmu Granger, dan kau tidak bisa mengubah keputusanku." Kata Draco melipat tangannya._

 _"Kau harus menjaga ibumu, Ia sakit Draco, kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja!" kata Hermione tidak menerima keputusan Draco._

 _"Hermione, jika kau memang tidak mencintaiku maka katakan dari awal, jangan jadikan ini sebagai alasan." Kata Draco dingin._

 _"Kau egois sekali Malfoy!" Kata Hermione melemparkan gelas yang ada didekatnya ke arah Malfoy._

 _"Kau yang egois!" kata Draco menghindar dari gelas yang dilempar Hermione. "Kau yang egois Granger, kau akan pergi dan meninggalkanku sendiri disini. Katakan saja jika kau memang tidak mencintaiku dari awal Granger."_

 _"Aku harus menemukan orang tuaku Draco." Kata Hermione berusaha mengontrol emosinya._

 _"Aku tidak melarangmu Granger, sama sekali tidak, aku hanya ingin ikut bersamamu." Kata Draco juga melembut._

 _"Aku akan segera kembali Draco." Kata Hermione, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Draco ikut dengannya, Narcissa sakit parah dan hanya Draco yang dimilikinya, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Draco meninggalkan ibunya sendiri._

 _Draco menghela nafasnya, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu apartement Hermione. Draco membalikkan badannya sebelum keluar._

 _"Tidak usah kembali." Kata Draco lalu pergi._

 _-End Of Flashback-_

Sehari setelah pertengkarannya dengan Draco, Hermione berangkat ke Australia. Semenjak itu ia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Draco. Harry dan Ron beberapa kali menyebut nama pria sialan itu di surat mereka.

Tapi Hermione sudah tidak peduli, benar-benar tidak peduli.

Atau tidak?

 **Read and Review**

 **-dramioneyoja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Edited : 11/25/15**


	2. Chapter 2

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 2 : Aku tidak tahu kenapa jantungku berdebar hari ini.**

Draco duduk dimejanya, berusaha fokus mengerjakan laporannya yang harus diserahkan siang ini.

Setelah dinyatakan tidak bersalah, Draco kembali ke Hogwarts untuk mengikuti ujian N.E.W.T kemudian melamar pekerjaan sebagai Auror. Ia juga tidak yakin apa yang membuatnya bekerja sebagai Auror, dan anehnya, setelah ia tahu Potter dan Weasley juga mengikuti latihan untuk menjadi Auror, ia sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk mundur.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Sudah sekitar lima tahun menjadi Auror dan menjadi rekan kerja Potter dan Weasley. Hubungan mereka bertiga tidak lagi seburuk ketika masih di Hogwarts. Mereka bisa melakukan percakapan yang normal, tanpa ada keinginan untuk memukul satu sama lain.

Draco melihat ke arah Potter dan Weasley yang sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu. Draco tidak perlu menguping, ia sudah tahu apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan.

Potter dan Weasley sudah berulang kali mengajaknya untuk ikut menjemput Hermione ke bandara.

Yang benar saja, lebih baik ia menjemput _Dementor_ , atau menjemput _Dark Lord_ sekalian.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut?" tanya Harry sekali lagi sebelum mereka berdua keluar.

Draco mengangguk sambil lalu, berpura-pura sibuk dengan pekerjaanya. Harry melihat ke arah Ron, Ron mengangkat bahunya, akhirnya mereka berdua keluar.

Draco menghela nafasnya. Kenapa gadis bodoh itu baru memutuskan untuk kembali sekarang? Setelah lima tahun? Kenapa ia tidak kembali setelah lima hari, lima minggu, atau lima bulan. Iya betul, lima bulan masih bisa diterima. _Hell,_ bahkan satu tahun Draco masih bisa terima.

Tapi tidak, _The-Great-Know-It-All_ Hermione Granger baru memutuskan untuk kembali setelah lima tahun, LIMA TAHUN! Mengirim surat pun tidak pernah, menelepon juga tidak pernah, padahal Draco membeli ponsel Muggle dari Dean Thomas dan belajar cara menggunakannya.

Dan sekarang dengan mudahnya perempuan itu memutuskan untuk kembali. Draco menarik nafasnya. Ia tidak peduli.

Draco sudah tidak peduli, benar-benar tidak peduli.

Atau tidak?

 _Draco dan Narcissa duduk disalah satu kursi paling pojok yang bisa mereka temui di ruang tunggu sebelum di interogasi oleh auror._

 _Narcissa daritadi terus menggengam tangannya erat. Ini adalah interogasi mereka yang terakhir, jika setelah interogasi ini tidak ada yang berubah, maka mereka tinggal menghadapi sidang yang kemungkinan besar hanya akan memberikan mereka hukuman ringan seperti pelayanan masyarakat atau denda, atau paling berat tahanan rumah._

 _Draco tidak banyak bicara, ia sesekali menenangkan Narcissa tapi kemudian tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia tahu banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka, Narcissa bersikeras agar mereka tidak menggunakan baju berwarna hitam, tapi Draco tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Ibunya._

 _Akhirnya Narcissa mengalah dan mereka berdua menggunakan baju berwarna hitam, karena ia tetap ingin menggunakan warna yang sama dengan anak laki-lakinya._

 _Lucius Malfoy sudah dihukum, ia dijatuhi hukuman sepuluh tahun di Azkaban, Termasuk hukuman paling ringan yang bisa diterima Death-Eater kelas satu. Sementara Draco dan Narcissa masih menunggu kepastian hukuman mereka disini._

 _Harry Potter memberi kesaksian untuk mereka berdua, ia mengatakan bahwa Narcissa telah membantunya dengan berbohong pada Voldemort di hutan terlarang, dan ia juga memberi kesaksian bahwa bukan Draco yang membunuh Dumbledore, ditambah Draco menolak mengenali Harry saat Harry, Ron, dan Hermione dibawa ke rumahnya._

 _Sehingga bisa dikatakan bahwa Draco dan Narcissa tidak melakukan kesalahan lain selain memberikan rumah mereka sebagai markas Death-Eater. Keduanya tidak pernah terlibat dalam penyerangan terhadap Muggle atau penyerangan-penyerangan lainnya._

 _Tapi kebanyakan Auror masih menganggap mereka berdua tetap bersalah dan pantas dikurung di Azkaban. Sehingga sekarang Draco dan Narcissa masih menjadi sorotan bukan hanya oleh bagian Auror, tapi juga seluruh dunia sihir._

 _Opini terhadap mereka terbagi dua, sebagian mengatakan mereka tidak bersalah dan lebih baik dibebaskan, sementara yang lain mengatakan mereka bersalah dan harus dihukum._

 _Tidak lama beberapa orang keluar dari ruang interogasi, menyadarkan Draco dari lamunannya. Tonks keluar dengan beberapa Auror yang tidak dikenalinya, tidak lama Potter dan Weasley juga keluar, berjalan di belakang mereka._

 _Tonks memberi mereka berdua senyuman kecil, Narcissa membalas senyuman keponakannya itu, Weasley berjalan dengan cepat tidak menghiraukan mereka, sementara Potter mengangguk pelan kemudian menyusul Weasley._

 _Tidak lama Granger keluar sambil bicara dengan Lupin._

 _Lupin terlihat seperti sudah tidak tidur berhari-hari, well pria itu memang selalu terlihat seperti itu, tapi Granger tidak lebih baik, ada lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya, rambutnya tidak lagi berwarna cokelat keemasan, tapi lebih terlihat seperti cokelat pudar, tidak lagi keriting dan mengembang, tapi kusut dan tidak terurus._

 _Draco ingat saat Golden Trio di bawa kerumahnya waktu itu, mereka ditangkap di hutan, asumsi Draco mereka bersembunyi di hutan yang entah apa namanya, mereka pasti menjalani kehidupan yang berat di sana. Granger yang ditangkap dan dibawa kerumahnya benar-benar kurus, rambutnya berantakan, ada bekas luka disekujur tubuhnya, Draco tidak tahu bahwa seseorang bisa berubah menjadi begitu menyedihkan dalam jangka waktu singkat._

 _Granger tiba-tiba melihat kearahnya, seperti tahu bahwa Draco sedang mengomentari dirinya, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum._

 _Hermione Granger tersenyum padanya._

 _"Mrs. Malfoy…" kata Hermione menyapa Narcissa."Kau bisa masuk duluan." Kata Hermione mempersilahkan Narcissa masuk ke ruangan itu._

 _Lupin berjalan pergi entah kemana sementara Granger berjalan menghampirinya. Iya, menghampirinya._

 _Hermione Granger menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya, di tempat yang tadi di dudukki oleh ibunya._

 _Granger duduk disampingnya, ia meluruskan kakinya, menyenderkan punggungnya ketembok dan menutup matanya._

 _Draco menelan ludahnya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Granger?"_

 _"Jangan berisik Malfoy, aku lelah." Kata Hermione tidak bergerak._

 _"Cari tempat lain untuk tidur, kau menggangguku." Kata Draco sinis dan kasar seperti biasa._

 _Hermione membuka matanya, ia menguap dan meregangkan tangan dan kakinya kemudian duduk dengan posisi yang benar._

 _"Jangan macam-macam denganku Malfoy!" kata Hermione dengan nada bossy-nya, tapi ada sesuatu yang bisa dirasakan Draco di dalam suaranya. Draco tidak ingin memikirkannya, tapi nada bicara Granger barusan dikenalnya, itu nada yang biasa digunakan Granger untuk memarahi Weasley. Galak tapi ada percikkan… kasih sayang. Draco bergidik,_ _ **apa yang kau pikirkan Draco!**_

 _"Aku tidak takut padamu." Kata Draco melipat kedua tangannya kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya ketembok._

 _Hermione tertawa pelan. Draco melihatnya aneh, sepertinya Gryffindor disampingnya sudah gila._

 _Hermione bangkit dari kursinya, ia berdiri dan meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, Draco bisa melihat kemeja yang digunakannya sedikit terangkat dan menunjukkan perut gadis di depannya. Draco cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya._

 _"Malfoy."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Kalau setelah persidangan kau dinyatakan tidak bersalah, datanglah ke kedai kopi Muggle di depan Leaky Couldorn." Kata Hermione kemudian pergi._

 _Draco tidak tahu apa yang barusan terjadi, mulutnya menganga melihat Granger berjalan pergi, dan bodohnya lagi jantungnya berdebar._

Draco menghela nafasnya lagi, jika ia tahu kalau sekarang mereka akan berakhir seperti ini, ia tidak akan datang ke kedai kopi bodoh itu.

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 3 : Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak memikirkannya, tapi aku tidak bisa.**

Draco duduk di depan perapian di flatnya. Hari ini mungkin hari paling buruk dalam hidupnya.

Pertama Hermione Granger sudah kembali.

Kedua Hermione Granger akan bekerja menjadi Auror mulai minggu depan.

Ketiga ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi Hermione Granger minggu depan.

Keempat ia tidak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaannya pada Hermione Granger.

Kelima ia bahkan bisa membuat daftar masalahnya tentang Hermione Granger ini menjadi seratus.

Draco tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, apa ia harus berhenti bekerja mulai Senin depan? Apa ia harus kabur? Pengecut? Memang! Apapun selain berhadapan dengan Hermione Granger.

.

 _Draco tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, besok atau lebih tepatnya hari ini –karena sekarang sudah jam tiga pagi- ia akan menghadapi sidang keputusan yang akan menentukan apa ia bersalah atau tidak._

 _Narcissa sudah disidang kemarin dan diputuskan telah melakukan kesalahan ringan, dan diputuskan dihukum satu tahun tahanan rumah. Narcissa tidak pernah membunuh atau melakukan penyerangan, ditambah ia telah berbohong untuk Harry Potter dan Harry Potter sendiri yang bersaksi untuknya, jadi tidak ada protes atas hukumannya._

 _Narcissa senang dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tidak pergi ke Azkaban saja sudah patut disyukuri._

 _Tapi Draco tidak bisa setenang Ibunya. Meskipun ia tidak jadi membunuh Dumbledore, ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang cukup baik seperti apa yang dilakukan ibunya. Ia tidak punya sesuatu untuk membantunya lepas dari hukuman berat._

 _Draco menutup matanya, berharap paling tidak ia akan menerima hukuman berupa tahanan rumah, sepuluh tahun juga tidak masalah, apapun asal bukan Azkaban._

 _Akhirnya Draco dan Narcissa kembali ke kementrian untuk mendengarkan pembacaan keputusan dan pembelaan terakhir Draco. Draco tidak berharap apa-apa, ia sudah pasrah, pengacara keluarga mereka juga tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi._

 _Narcissa sendiri telah menjadi saksi untuk Draco, mengatakan bahwa ia hanya seorang anak, dark-mark bahkan diterimanya dibawah umur karena Narcissa dan Lucius tidak mampu melindungi anak mereka._

 _Draco dan duduk di tengah ruang sidang, Narcissa duduk cemas disamping pengacaranya tidak jauh Golden Trio dan beberapa anggota Order duduk dikursi yang disediakan bagi orang awam. Anggota Wizengamot dengan topi merah dan hitam mereka juga sudah siap._

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt yang menjadi pemimpin sidang memasuki ruangan sidang. Semua orang berdiri. Begitu Kingsley duduk semua orang duduk kembali._

 _Kingsley membaca kertas yang sudah tersedia di depannya._

 _"Draco Lucius Malfoy, anak dari Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy, Hogwarts, asrama Slytherin angkatan 1991, dituduh bersalah sebagai pelahap maut dan menerima dark-mark."_

 _Tidak ada yang bicara saat Kingsley membacakan tuduhan terhadap, seisi ruangan diam, sampai saat Kingsley mempersilahkan jika Draco atau pengacaranya masih memiliki saksi._

 _Pengacara mereka menggeleng sedih. Narcissa berusaha menahan air matanya._

 _Dan tiba-tiba Hermione Granger berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Hermione Jean Granger, mengajukan diri sebagai saksi."_

 _Semua mata memandang Hermione, termasuk Draco, tidak mengerti apa yang direncanakan Granger._

 _Setelah berbicara dengan beberapa anggota Wizengamot, Kingsley mempersilahkan Hermione bersaksi. Hermione kemudian berjalan ke arah podium tempat biasanya saksi-saksi berdiri dan berbicara._

 _Ia kemudian bersumpah dengan sumpah sihir dan memegang tongkatnnya di tangan kanan dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di dada, setelah disumpah ia dipersilahkan untuk bersaksi._

 _"Draco Malfoy, seperti yang kita ketahui menerima Dark Mark saat masih di bawah umur." Hermione memulai, banyak dari anggota Wizengamot yang memutar matanya mendengat perkataan ini, sudah terlalu sering diulang-ulang._

 _"Ia diberi tugas oleh Voldemort untuk membunuh Dumbledore tapi tidak melaksanakannya, seperti yang kita ketahui dari pensieve yang ditinggalkan Severus Snape." Kata Hermione lagi, dan beberapa helaan nafas bisa terdengar dari ruangan, menandakan bahwa lagi-lagi fakta itu sudah berkali-kali diulang._

 _"Saat kami, aku, Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley ditangkap oleh Snatchers dan dibawa ke Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy yang saat itu diperintahkan Bellatrix Lestrange untuk memastikan apa yang ditangkap adalah benar Harry Potter,menolak mengidentifikasi Harry Potter."_

 _Seisi ruangan terdiam, sepertinya tidak ada yang tahu tentang kejadian ini, mereka hanya tahu kalau The Golden Trio di tangkap, di tahan di Malfoy Manor, Hermione Granger disiksa Bellatrix tapi mereka kemudian melarikan diri._

 _"Draco Malfoy sudah mengenal Harry Potter selama tujuh tahun lebih dan tidak mungkin tidak mengenali wajahnya. Bellatrix Lestrange meminta Draco Malfoy mengenali Harry Potter sehingga mereka bisa langsung menyerahkannya pada Voldemort." Hermione menjelaskan._

 _"Tapi Draco Malfoy malah berkata bahwa ia tidak mengenali wajah Harry yang jelas-jelas ada di depannya. Sehingga kami akhirnya tidak langsung diserahkan pada Voldemort melainkan hanya dikurung sehingga punya waktu dan kesempatan untuk melarikan diri." Hermione menyapu matanya hampir keseluruh ruangan, melihat beberapa anggota Wizengamot yang menyebalkan, melihat ke arah Narcissa yang siap menangis kapan saja. Dan melihat ke arah Draco yang ekspresinya tidak bisa ditebak._

 _"Karena itu, kesaksian barusan semoga bisa menjadi bahan untuk pertimbangan putusan yang akan diberikan." Hermione kemudian turun dari podium saksi dan kembali ketempat duduknya._

 _Kingsley memulai voting. "Mereka yang menganggap Draco Malfoy bersalah silahkan angkat tangan." Lima belas anggota wizegamot mengangkat tangannya._

 _Narcissa sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia sudah menghapus air mata bahagianya dengan sapu tangan yang dipegangnya. Hermione tersenyum di tempatnya._

 _"Mereka yang menganggap Draco Malfoy tidak bersalah silahkan angkat tangan." Kingsley dan 24 anggota Wizegamot lainnya mengangkat tangan mereka._

 _"Draco Lucius Malfoy dinyatakan tidak bersalah, dan dibebaskan dari segala macam tuduhan dan hukuman." Kingsley berkata kemudian mengetuk palunya._

 _Beberapa orang bertepuk tangan, Narcissa langsung berlari memeluk anaknya. Draco membalas pelukkan ibunya, ia bertatapan dengan Granger._

 _" Leaky Couldorn." Hermione berkata tanpa suara, hanya dengan gerakan bibirnya, ia kemudian keluar dari ruangan sidang bersama Weasley dan Potter._

.

Draco melempar bantal sofa disampingnya kelantai, ia kesal sekali, kenapa setelah bertahun-tahun Hermione Granger masih terus-menerus menghantui pikirannya dan tidak mau pergi, kenapa setelah sekian lama satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa dipikirkannya hanya penyihir berambut keriting itu? Kenapa?

Kenapa setelah bertahun-tahun Draco masih tidak bisa melupakan Hermione Granger? Kenapa setelah selama ini Draco masih mencintai Hermione?

Sepertinya ia harus mengikuti permintaan Lucius belakangan ini.

Lucius sudah keluar dari Azkaban sekitar setahun, ia sudah berkali-kali meminta Draco agar melanjutkan perusahaannya, sehingga ia dan Narcissa bisa pergi jauh dari Inggris.

Setelah perang berakhir, kedua orangtuanya sudah berpikir untuk pergi dari Inggris dan mencari ketenangan, mereka berpikir untuk pergi sampai ke asia, atau amerika latin, tapi akhirnya memutuskan bahwa mereka akan pindah Swiss.

Tapi mereka belum bisa merealisasikan rencana itu karena Lucius masih harus mengurus perusahaan yang selama ini dikendalikan secara tidak langsung oleh Narcissa.

Dan satu-satunya cara agar mereka bisa semakin cepat pergi adalah jika Draco mengambil alih perusahaan.

Draco ingin melihat ibunya senang, pergi dari Inggris dan menikmati masa tuanya, tapi ia hanya belum ingin berurusan dengan perusahaan, Hell, ia bahkan tidak ingin mengurus perusahaan sampai mati. Tapi dengan keadaannya sekarang, mengurus perusahaan terlihat lebih menjanjikan daripada menjadi rekan kerja Hermione Granger.

.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, akhirnya ia terbebas dari teman-temannya, Harry, Ron dan Ginny akhirnya pulang juga. Hermione merindukan teman-temannya hanya saja ia butuh waktu untuk beristirahat.

Harry dan Ron menjemputnya di bandara, kemudian Ginny sudah menunggunya di flat yang juga mereka carikan untuknya. Hermione senang ketiga temannya itu masih peduli padanya, bersedia mencarikan flat dan menyambut kedatangannya.

Ginny berkali-kali memeluknya, menangis bahkan, berkata bahwa ia tidak menyangka akhirnya Hermione kembali.

Ron, melantur tentang Hermione yang akhirnya kembali untuk menghadiri pernikahannya, dan kekuatirannya kalau-kalau Hermione tidak akan pernah kembali ke London, dan siapa yang akan menjadi Ibu baptis dari anak Ginny yang akan segera lahir.

Harry tidak banyak bicara, hanya bertanya tentang kabar orangtuanya, dan beberapa hal kecil. Setelah makan malam bersama, mereka bertiga akhirnya pulang dan membiarkan Hermione beristirahat.

Hermione menuju ke kamar mandi, ia akan merapikan barang bawaannya besok, sekarang ia hanya ingin mandi kemudian tidur. Hermione melepas bajunya dan masuk ke kamar mandi, ia menyalakan shower dan menutup matanya.

Ia lelah sekali, sekujur badannya pegal, lehernya kaku. Hermione membiarkan air hangat mengalir dan membasuh tubuhnya, membersihkan semua debu yang menempel padanya hari ini.

Hermione menempelkan tangannya di tembok lalu menutup matanya.

 _._

 _Hermione menunggu Draco di Leaky Couldron, sidang Draco sudah selesai sekitar satu jam yang lalu dan Hermione sudah menunggu sekitar lima belas menit._

 _Suara gemerincing bel di pintu terdengar dan Draco Malfoy berdiri di depan pintu. Matanya menyapu seluruh restoran dan menemukan Hermione Granger di salah satu meja paling pojok._

 _Draco berjalan ke arah meja itu dan langsung duduk di kursi di depannya._

 _"Apa maumu?" Draco bertanya dingin._

 _Ia tidak tahu apa mau Hermione Granger sebenarnya, kenapa ia bersaksi seperti itu tadi? Kenapa ia menghilangkan detail seperti Hermione yang telah mengubah wajah Harry._

 _"Kenapa kau berasumsi bahwa aku menginginkan sesuatu?" Hermione bertanya._

 _"Lalu kenapa kau bersaksi untukku? Aku tidak percaya kau melakukannya murni karena kebaikan hatimu." Draco memberitahu._

 _"Malfoy, apa kau tidak lapar?" Hermione bertanya. Draco menghela nafasnya, ia lapar, sangat lapar bahkan, ia tidak bisa makan apapun tadi pagi sebelum persidangan dan belum sempat memakan apapun sebelum kesini._

 _Hermione memanggil pelayan dan memesan dua porsi fish and chips dan dua gelas butterbeer._

 _Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia membiarkan Hermione memesan dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa._

 _"Malfoy, aku punya tawaran untukmu." Hermione melipat kedua tangannya di meja._

 _"Sudah kuduga." Kata Draco sarkas._

 _Hermione tertawa, ia tidak menyangka Draco Malfoy sepahit ini jika diajak bicara. Pria didepannya bahkan belum mendengar apa tawarannya dan langsung berpikiran negatif._

 _Hermione mengabaikan Draco dan menjelaskan tawaran yang dimaksudnya. "Aku ingin kembali ke Hogwarts dan mengambil ujian NEWT, hanya mengambil ujian, dan tidak mengulang tahun ketujuh seperti beberapa murid yang lain."_

 _"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Draco bertanya._

 _"Professor Mc Gonagall bersedia menyiapkan ujian NEWT khusu tanpa harus mengulang tahun ketujuh untukku, ia bisa membiarkanku bersiap satu bulang di Hogwarts kemudian langsung mengambil ujian." Hermione menjelaskan._

 _"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku Granger?" Draco mulai tidak sabar._

 _"Tapi Hogwarts hanya bisa membiarkan ujian spesial jika paling tidak ada dua murid yang mengikutinya." Hermione menjelaskan masalahnya._

 _Ia sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan beberapa temannya yang berencana kembali ke Hogwarts untuk mengulang tahun ketujuh mereka dan mengikuti ujian, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menerima ajakannya._

 _Alasan mereka selalu sama, mereka tidak bisa mempersiapkan diri selama sebulan dan mengikuti ujian begitu saja, karena kemungkinan besar mereka akan gagal._

 _Jadi Hermione terus-menerus mencari kemungkinan siapa yang bisa menjadi rekannya mengikuti ujian khusus. Dan Draco Malfoy menjadi nama terakhir yang terlintas dipikirannya._

 _"Jadi kau menawariku untuk ikut ujian khusus denganmu?" Draco bertanya._

 _Hermione mengangguk._

 _"Jadi kau bersaksi untukku dan berharap agar aku mau ikut denganmu kembali ke Hogwarts." Draco menarik kesimpulan._

 _Hermione mengangguk lagi._

 _Draco berpikir. Ia mempertimbangkan hal ini baik-baik. Tawaran Granger tidak buruk. Sama sekali tidak buruk. Draco perlu ujian NEWT-nya, ia perlu sertifikat itu untuk bekerja, ia tidak yakin harta keluarganya akan dibiarkan begitu saja oleh kementrian, mereka paling tidak akan berusaha untuk mengambil_ _ **beberapa**_ _Galleon dari brangkas keluarga mereka di Gringotts. Dan karena ini Draco tidak mau mengambil risiko dengan tidak bekerja._

 _Tapi keadaanya tidak cukup baik sekarang, ia tahu jika ia kembali ke Hogwarts dan mengulang tahun ketujuhnya satu tahun penuh maka kehidupannya tidak akan begitu tenang. Semua murid dari asrama selain Slytherin akan bersikap tidak ramah padanya, ia yakin._

 _Ia bahkan tidak yakin bahwa murid-murid Slytherin akan bersikap baik padanya, apalagi murid asrama lain. Jadi jika ia hanya perlu menghabiskan waktu satu bulan dan bisa mengambil ujian khusus, maka ia akan sangat diuntungkan._

 _Tidak perlu membuang banyak waktu, dan tidak perlu menghadapi orang-orang yang membencinya._

 _"Kenapa kau menawarkan ini padaku?" Draco sudah menentukan keputusannya tapi ia ingin mendengar alasan Granger._

 _Tiba-tiba pesanan mereka datang. Dan Hermione langsung terpaku pada pesanannya. "Ugh, Malfoy aku lapar sekali, bisa kita bicara sambil makan?" Hermione bertanya dan memegang sendok dan garpunya._

 _Draco mengangkat alisnya dan akhirnya memegang sendok dan garpunya._

 _Hermione mengunyah makanannya dan mulai bicara. "Kau bertanya kenapa aku mengajakmu?" Hermione bertanya._

 _Draco yang juga mengunyah menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _"Well, aku sudah mengajak hampir semua orang yang kukenal, dan mereka semua menolak dengan alasan yang sama." Hermione menjelaskan. "Mereka tidak yakin bisa mempersiapkan diri mereka dalam waktu satu bulan."_

 _"Aku tidak ingin memujimu atau semacamnya tapi aku mengakui kalau ada orang yang sekarang juga bisa mengerjakan ujian NEWT dan lulus selain aku, orang itu adalah kau." Hermione menjelaskan._

 _Tentu saja. Draco adalah orang kedua paling pintar di Hogwarts, dari tahun pertama sampai tahun kelima nilai-nilai Draco selalu berada tepat dibelakang Hermione terkadang bahkan melampauinya tapi kemudian selama tahun keenam nilainya mulai tertinggal dibelakang namun tetap lebih tinggi dari rata-rata._

 _Draco menahan senyumnya, jadi Granger mengakui kemampuannya._

 _Mereka kemudian makan dalam diam, tapi anehnya diam mereka terasa nyaman._

 _"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau menerima tawaranku atau kau perlu waktu untuk berpikir?" Hermione bertanya setelah selesai makan._

 _"Baiklah." Draco berpura-pura menerimanya dengan sedikit kesal. Ia sebenarnya merasa kalau tawaran Granger benar-benar menguntungkannya, tapi ia harus tetap mempertahankan harga dirinya._

 _Hermione tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku akan memberitahu Mc Gonagall bahwa aku sudah menemukan rekan untuk mengikuti ujian khusus." Hermione benar-benar terlihat senang._

 _Ia kemudian mengeluarkan kantung uangnya dan akan membayar._

 _"Aku yang bayar Granger." Draco mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat bahwa ia tidak bisa membiarkan perempuan yang membayar untuknya._

 _Hermione mengangkat bahunya,membiarkan Draco membayar makanan mereka. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, surat Hogwartsmu akan segera datang setelah aku memberitahu Mc Gonagall, jika kau ada pertanyaan kau bisa meng-owl ku." Kata Hermione kemudian berdiri, ia mengulurkan tangannya._

 _Draco menjabat tangannya._

.

Hermione tidak tahu kapan air matanya mulai mengalir. Ia membasuh tubuh dan wajahnya lalu mematikan air. Ia lalu bersiap untuk tidur.

Hermione sudah berusaha menutup matanya, ia menutupi sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut, ia tidak bisa menghalangi pikirannya untuk tidak memikirkan Draco.

Hermione berputar kekanan, Draco Malfoy bisa jatuh dari tangga, terguling-guling dan memecahkan kepalanya.

Hermione kemudian berputar ke kiri, Draco Malfoy bisa diserang oleh penjahat saat sedang melakukan operasi penangkapan atau semacamnya.

Hermione lalu kembali memandang keatas, ia menarik selimutnya kebawah, ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Apa Draco sehat? Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apa Narcissa sehat? Apa Draco sudah punya kekasih sekarang? Apa Draco dalam lima tahun ini pernah memikirkannya? Apa Draco pernah berpikir untuk menyusulnya atau paling tidak menghubunginya? Sekedar mengirim surat?

Apa Draco masih mencintainya?

Hermione benar-benar tidak ingin memikirkan pria itu. Ia tidak ingin peduli bagaimana kabarnya, bagaimana kesehatannya, bagaimana urusan percintaannya, Hermione benar-benar tidak ingin peduli.

Tapi tidak bisa. Seberapapun ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak peduli, hati kecilnya selalu berkata bahwa ia peduli, hati kecilnya berkata bahwa ia merindukan pria itu. Hermione masih mencintai Draco Malfoy.

Tapi pikirannya menolak apa kata hatinya, logikanya berkata bahwa ia harusnya melupakan pria itu, pria menyebalkan itu, pria yang egois, yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri, pria yang bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menyuruhnya pergi dan jangan kembali.

Draco Malfoy brengsek _._

-To Be Continued-


	4. Chapter 4

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 4 : Aku melihatnya, tapi kemudian aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.**

Hermione berulang-ulang kali mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia bisa melakukan ini, ia bisa berangkat ke kementrian, datang sebagai Hermione Granger, karyawan baru di bagian Auror, tersenyum pada orang yang melihatnya, dan bersikap normal jika berpapasan atau bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy.

Ia sudah memikirkan hal ini sepanjang akhir minggu. Bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy?

Jawabannya sederhana, ia akan bertindak seperti bagaimana ia bertindak jika bertemu dengan orang yang dikenalnya tapi sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Ia akan bertanya bagaimana kabarnya, dan berkata bahwa ia berharap semoga bisa menjadi rekan kerja yang baik.

 _That's it. No Hard Feeling._

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana perasaannya ia akan menjawab bahwa ia masih membenci Draco Malfoy dengan segenap akal budinya, tapi biarlah ia menyimpannya sendiri.

Ia akan berusaha bertindak normal dan dengan cepat mencari tahu segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kematian ayah kandungnya, Jika masalahnya sudah selesai di departement auror mungkin ia akan mengundurkan diri atau paling tidak pindah ke bagian lain yang lebih ringan.

Hermione melihat pantulannya sekali lagi di cermin, ia kemudian memakan sarapan ringan berupa roti dan kopi lalu pergi bekerja.

.

Hermione berdiri di samping Harry, di tengah-tengah ruangan Auror, dikelilingi oleh hampir semua karyawan yang bekerja di bagian Auror.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Harry sebagai kepala departement menyapa seluruh karyawannya.

"Pagi…" semua orang membalas sapaan Harry, Hermione hanya berdiri gugup disamping sahabatnya yang akan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hari ini, seperti yang sudah kalian dengar sebelumnya, kita punya Auror baru yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar Auror Kementrian Sihir." Harry berkata. "Hermione Granger…"

Semua orang bertepuk tangan.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Harry berbisik.

Hermione tersenyum simpul, setelah suara tepuk tangan mereda ia membersihkan tenggorokkannya. "Selamat pagi semua, aku Hermione Granger, kalian bisa memanggilku Hermione, mohon bantuannya." Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Kemudian semua orang bertepuk tangan lagi.

"Baiklah semua, kembali ke pekerjaan kalian." Harry memberi perintah. Kerumunan di depan mereka bubar, semua orang kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Tapi satu pria pirang tetap berdiri di mana ia berdiri sebelumnya, melihat langsung ke arah wanita bermata cokelat yang berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Mata mereka bertemu.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya mata silver itu menatap ke arah mata cokelat itu lagi.

Draco kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya dan berjalan pergi ke arah mejanya.

Hermione berkata pada dirinya untuk bersikap normal. Harry kemudian menunjukkan mejanya yang berada tepat di depan meja dimana Malfoy duduk dan sedang mengerjakan beberapa laporan.

"Hermione, maaf, ini yang terbaik yang bisa kuberikan." Harry langsung merasa tidak enak begitu melihat ekspresi Hermione saat tahu mejanya berada di depan meja Draco.

"Oh, Harry, jangan merasa tidak enak, aku berterimakasih banyak padamu." Hermione berkata pelan.

"Baiklah, kau bisa membaca beberapa panduan yang sudah ada di mejamu, jika kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu kau bisa bertanya pada Vernon." Harry menunjuk pria yang duduk di meja di samping Hermione.

Vernon berdiri dari kursinya, tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hermione.

"Miss Granger, senang bisa bertemu dengan anda." Vernon tersenyum lebar.

Hermione menjabat tangan Vernon. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga." Seketika Hermione tahu kalau pria di depannya mungkin satu atau dua tahun lebih muda darinya. "Mohon bantuannya." Hermione berkata lagi.

Vernon tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Apa aku sudah bisa meninggalkanmu?" Harry bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja." Harry kemudian berjalan menuju ke ruangan kecil yang berada di pojok ruangan. Ruangan pribadinya.

.

Draco terbangun, kepalanya sakit. Ia melihat perempuan asing yang berada di kasurnya. Sial.

Draco bangun dan membangunkan perempuan yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Dengan kasar menyuruhnya pergi dengan cepat. Perempuan itu dengan cepat memakai pakaiannya kemudian pergi.

Menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'dasar pria kurang ajar' dan semacamnya.

Ini kebiasaan Draco sekarang, pergi ke bar terburuk yang tidak membatasi jumlah minuman keras yang boleh dikonsumsinya, kemudian mabuk, dan membawa pulang perempuan paling gampang yang ada di bar itu kemudian mengusirnya di pagi hari.

Ia sudah dikenal oleh banyak orang di semua bar di sekitar Diagon Alley, semua perempuan tahu kalau mereka cukup beruntung untuk pulang bersama Draco sekali atau dua kali tapi tidak akan pernah diingat olehnya.

Jadi mereka tahu apa yang akan mereka hadapi pada pagi hari mereka terbangun.

Draco keluar dari showernya, mencukur janggut halus yang mulai tumbuh di sekitar bagian bawah wajahnya, kemudian bersiap berangkat ke kementrian.

Saat ia memasuki ruangan departementnya ia melihat kerumunan dengan Potter dan perempuan itu di tengah ruangan.

Saat semua orang bubar, kakinya seperti tumbuh akar ke dalam lantai, ia tidak bergerak.

Hermione Granger telah banyak berubah.

Wajahnya sekarang lebih dewasa, rambut keritingnya sudah tidak lagi begitu mengembang dan keriting, tapi lebih ringan, dan hanya sedikit melewati bahunya, dan jatuh dengan gelombang-gelombang ringan.

Badannya sedikit lebih berisi, Draco bisa melihat dadanya yang sedikit membesar dan pinggulnya yang berlekuk.

Draco menghabiskan begitu banyak malam berusaha mengingat seluruh bagian tubuh Hermione ke dalam memorinya saat mereka masih bersama.

Kemudian menghabiskan lebih banyak malam lagi membayangkan tubuhnya dari memorinya yang menyedihkan saat mereka sudah berpisah.

Draco sadar kalau Hermione sadar bahwa ia melihatnya, ia lalu beranjak pergi.

.

Draco menghabiskan harinya untuk berkali-kali menahan dirinya agar tidak terus menerus melirik Hermione dari sudut-sudut matanya.

 _Good job Potter_ , memberikan meja tepat di depannya untuk Hermione Granger.

Draco terus menerus mendapatkan fakta baru dari Hermione Granger 'baru' yang ada di depannya, kebanyakan dari percakapannya dengan Vernon Stafford.

"Vernon, apa kau bisa menunjukkan ruangan arsip padaku?" Hermione bertanya.

"Well, tentu saja, sekarang?" Vernon bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

Ruang arsip? Draco bingung, apa yang ingin dilakukan Hermione di ruang arsip. Ia bahkan belum memegang satu kasus pun dan sudah ingin pergi ke ruang arsip.

Hermione di tuntun Vernon ke arah ruang arsip, Vernon juga menunjukkan beberapa bagian di departement mereka, ruang interogasi, ruang pantry, ruang lainnya yang tidak begitu diingatnya.

"Well, Hermione ini ruang arsip." Vernon membuka pintu kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat beratus-ratus rak tinggi yang dipenuhi beratus-ratus map.

"Shit…" Hermione bergumam pelan.

"Yang disimpan disini adalah berkas-berkas semua kasus yang pernah ditangani auror semenjak tahun 1900 sampai sekarang. Dan kabar buruknya kami tidak bisa menggunakan _accio_ di dalam, jika kau ingin mencari sebuah berkas, maka pastikan tahunnya, lalu bulannya, dan nama belakang orang yang terlibat dalam kasusnya." Vernon menjelaskan.

"Kabar baiknya, semua berkas disusun sesuai tahun dan abjad nama belakang orang yang terlibat, bisa pelaku atau korban atau bahkan saksi, aku bahkan yakin namamu ada disini." Vernon bergurau kemudian tertawa.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya maka ia juga ikut tertawa.

"Kau mau masuk?" Vernon bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak, terimakasih."

.

Hermione kemudian berusaha sebaik mungkin mempelajari hal-hal penting di bagian departement Auror, berusaha menghafal sebanyak mungkin nama karyawan-karyawan disana, dan mempelajari tentang peraturan-peraturan kerja mereka.

Saat sudah waktunya pulang, dan ia sedang merapikan mejanya. Harry dan Ron berdiri di depannya, tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo kita rayakan hari pertamamu bekerja." Ron berseru.

Hermione tersenyum, sepertinya rencananya untuk menyelinap ke ruang arsip harus ditundanya sampai besok.

"Ayo.. aku yang traktir." Hermione berseru.

"Hermione? Kau yakin? Kau tidak lupa kan bagaimana nafsu makan Ron?" Harry bertanya.

Hermione tertawa. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak…" Ia tidak akan lupa bagaimana nafsu makan temannya yang satu itu.

"Apa kalian mengajak Ginny atau Luna?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Tidak, kami ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Ron berkata lagi.

Hermione tersenyum, ia baru sadar kalau ternyata selama ini ia merindukan kedua sahabatnya itu.

.

Seseorang membanting vas bunga yang ada di mejanya kelantai. Setelah sekian lama ia masih belum bisa mengakses brangkas keluarga Ardgall _._ Ia kira dengan membunuh Alasdair yang merupakan penerus terakhir keluarga Ardgall maka ia akan bisa mengakses brangkasnya, tapi ternyata ia salah.

Para goblin-goblin bodoh itu masih tetap tidak membiarkannya masuk, padahal setahunya hanya ialah satu-satunya kerabat Alasdair yang masih hidup, tapi Goblin itu masih bersikeras bahwa masih ada seseorang dengan nama belakang Ardgall yang berkeliaran di dunia sihir, dan orang itulah yang berhak memasuki brangkas keluarga Ardgall.

Ayahnya dan Ibu alasdair adalah saudara sepupu, sehingga ia masih berkerabat cukup dekat dengan Alasdair meskipun nama belakang mereka berbeda.

Sekitar dua puluh enam tahun yang lalu ia akhirnya membunuh Alasdair agar bisa mendapatkan akses penuh ke brangkas keluarga Alasdair yang terkenal, tapi usahanya masih sia-sia sampai sekarang.

Jika apa yang dikatakan para Goblin sialan itu benar, maka ia harus menemukan siapa Ardgall terakhir yang masih hidup dan membunuhnya jika ingin mendapatkan semua harta kekayaan keluarga Ardgall.

.

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia memandang Hermione pergi diapit oleh kedua temannya itu lalu pergi.

Ia tahu semuanya sudah berakhir saat dirinya mengatakan kata-kata bodoh itu pada Hermione lima tahun yang lalu, dan sampai sekarang ia masih menyesalinya. Mungkin Hermione tidak akan pernah memaafkannya, tapi apa ia masih boleh mencoba?

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Dasar bodoh!" Hermione melempar batu ke danau. "Bodoh!" Ia melemparkan batu lain. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Hermione berteriak dan melompat-lompat kesal._

 _"Siapa yang bodoh?" Draco bertanya dari belakang._

 _Hermione membalikkan badannya. Ia tahu itu suara Malfoy. "Kau!" katanya kesal, dengan kedua tangan di pinggang. "Kau yang bodoh." Hermione melempar batu paling kecil yang bisa ditemuinya dan melemparkannya pada Draco._

 _Draco menghindarinya dengan mudah._

 _"Aku tidak bodoh Granger, kau yang bodoh." Draco berkata lagi. "Kau yang bodoh! Kenapa kau langsung pergi begitu saja? Tidak membiarkan aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi." Draco berjalan mendekat._

 _"Jadi kau ingin aku tinggal saja disana? Duduk diam dan melihatmu bermesraan dengan Astoria Greengrass?" Hermione meleparkan batu lagi ke arah Draco._

 _Draco ingin tertawa, melihat Hermione Granger yang cemburu lebih menyenangkan dari apapun._

 _"Dengar Granger!" Draco berusaha menjelaskan. "Aku tidak bermesraan dengan Astoria atau siapapun, dia yang tiba-tiba datang dan melompat ke arahku, masalah kau tiba-tiba muncul dan melihatku dalam keadaan seperti itu pasti sudah diperhitungkan olehnya."_

 _Hermione diam. Draco maju lagi beberapa langkah._

 _"Granger, aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku menyukaimu kan? Jadi harusnya kau tahu kalau satu-satunya perempuan yang ingin ku cium adalah kau." Draco maju lagi beberapa langkah._

 _Saat mereka sudah terlalu dekat, ia menarik syal Gryffindor yang terlilit di leher Hermione, lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka._

 _"Sekarang, apa aku boleh menciummu?" Draco bertanya pelan, tersenyum melihat Hermione yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus._

 _"Apa kau sudah sikat gigi? Mencuci mulutmu? Aku tidak ingin mencium sesuatu yang bekas Astoria." Hermione berkata lagi._

 _Draco tertawa. Ia belum mencuci mulutnya, tapi ia akan mencuci mulutnya sekarang, dengan mulut Hermione._

 _Maka Draco menundukkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir gadis yang membatu di depannya._

 _\- End of Flashback-_

Draco menghela nafasnya lagi. Haruskah ia pergi mabuk lagi hari ini? Membawa pulang wanita tergampang yang ditemuinya di bar?

Tidak.

Ia akan mengunjungi ayahnya, bertanya tentang kemungkinan ia bekerja di perusahaan keluarga mereka.

Maka Draco memakai jacketnya lalu berjalan menuju saluran floo kementrian.

-To Be Continued-

 **Ada yang bisa tebak siapa pembunuh Alasdair Ardgall?**


	5. Chapter 5

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 5 : Aku tahu itu hanya kenangan, tapi kenangan ada memang untuk dikenang bukan?.**

5.

Hermione berjalan menuju ke ruang arsip sepulang _shift_ paginya. Kantor Auror harus berjaga dua puluh empat jam, karena itu mereka punya tiga shift kerja seperti karyawan rumah sakit.

Shift pagi dari 07.00-14.00, Shift siang dari 14.00-21.00, dan Shift malam 21.00-07.00. Setelah absen pulang Hermione berjalan menuju ke ruang arsip dan berharap bisa mendapatkan sesuatu.

Draco yang baru akan masuk ke shift siangnya melihat Hermione berjalan ke arah yang seharusnya tidak ditujunya jika ingin pulang. Draco tahu seharusnya ia tidak mengurusi perempuan itu atau ikut campur atau semacamnya, tapi kakinya seperti memaksanya untuk ikut.

Hermione membuka pintu ruang arsip, ia baru akan menyalakan lampu saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hermione mengenali suara itu, suara yang sudah tertanam di alam bawah sadarnya, suara yang akan langsung dikenalinya dimanapun ia berada.

Hermione membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat Draco yang berdiri tepat di depannya, mereka akhirnya berhadapan untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Kata Hermione sedikit gugup.

Draco melihat Hermione aneh. Ia langsung tahu kalau Hermione menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Draco bertanya, dari awal ia juga sudah curiga saat Hermione menanyakan ruang arsip pada Vernon saat hari pertama ia bekerja.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat ruang arsip saja." Hermione berkata lagi. "Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Draco tidak langsung menjawab. Ia tidak mungkin menjawab bahwa ia mengikuti Hermione kesini.

"Aku mencari sebuah berkas." Draco menjawab.

"Oh…" Hermione mengangguk. Ia baru akan berjalan pergi saat Draco memanggilnya.

"Granger." Draco memanggilnya pelan. Hermione menengok.

"Apa kabar?" Draco bertanya, berusaha bersikap normal.

"Baik." Hermione menjawab, kaget menjawab pertanyaan Draco yang tidak di duganya. "Kau sendiri?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Draco mengangguk. "Baik." Ia menjawab, tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya. "Semoga kita bisa menjadi rekan kerja yang baik." Draco berkata berusaha ramah.

Ia berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban Hermione. Jika Hermione menjabat tangannya dan menjawab tawarannya dengan mudah, itu artinya Hermione mungkin sudah memaafkannya dan itu berarti Hermione sudah melupakannya sudah tidak mencintainya lagi.

Jika Hermione marah atau pergi begitu saja, berarti Hermione belum memaafkannya karena kemungkinan besar masih memiliki perasaan padanya.

Atau mungkin sebaliknya? Bisa saja kan Hermione sudah memaafkannya karena masih mencintainya? Atau belum memaafkannya karena membencinya.

Hermione tersenyum kecil, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Draco.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan." Hermione melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Draco dan berjalan pergi.

.

Hermione berjalan menuju saluran _floo_ kementrian. Ia menghela nafasnya, bagaimana pria sialan itu masih juga tidak berubah? Matanya masih sama, rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang tapi tidak banyak berubah, badannya memang berubah, menjadi lebih berotot dan sedikit besar, tapi yang Hermione tidak habis pikir adalah bagaimana mungkin ia tetap begitu mempesona setelah sekian lama?

 _-Flashback-_

 _Ugh, Hermione tidak ingin cepat-cepat kembali keruangan mereka. Hermione dan Draco diberi ruangan khusus untuk tinggal selama satu bulan di Hogwarts. Mereka di beri semacam asrama kecil, dengan dua kamar, satu kamar mandi, dan ruang tamu kecil._

 _Tidak seperti asrama Head yang selama ini diharapkan, diimpikan, dan diimpi-impikan Hermione, asrama mereka kecil dan sedikit tidak nyaman._

 _Tapi bukan itu alasan Hermione tidak ingin kembali ke asrama yang ditempatinya bersama Draco itu. Ia tidak ingin kembali ke asrama karena ia bisa merasakan semacam tension di antara mereka berdua. Sexual tension? Bisa dikatakan begitu._

 _Tiga hari yang lalu Draco tidak sengaja masuk ke kamar mandi dengan wajah mengantuk dan menemukan Hermione sedang mengusapkan lotion keseluruh tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut handuk._

 _Mereka berdua membatu. Draco tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Hermione. Hermione tidak tahu harus berteriak atau apa. Tapi untungnya Draco segera sadar dan mengutarakan permintaan maaf lalu segera keluar dari kamar mandi mereka._

 _Lalu tadi pagi keadaan berbalik. Hermione dengan wajah mengantuk membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menemukan Draco hanya dengan handuk di pinggulnya sedang bercukur di depan cermin._

 _Hermione dengan cepat sadar dari keadaan setengah tidurnya, menggumamkan sesuatu seperti maaf lalu keluar dengan cepat dari kamar mandi mereka._

 _Ugh, kenapa Draco harus melilitkan handuknya begitu rendah? Kenapa? Dan sekarang mereka tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain tanpa memerah._

 _Maka Hermione menghabiskan waktunya seharian di perpustakaan, hanya keluar untuk makan siang lalu kembali lagi. Tapi madam Pince sudah mengusirnya saat makan malam. Hermione makan malam di greathall di meja Gryffindor dengan beberapa orang yang dikenalnya._

 _Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus kembali ke asrama mereka._

 _Saat Hermione memasuki ruang tamu asramanya, ia menemukan Draco sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca._

 _"Granger?" Draco bertanya. "Kau darimana? Aku butuh bantuanmu mengenai Muggle Studies." Draco berkata._

 _Sekarang Muggle Studies sudah menjadi pelajaran wajib bukan lagi pelajaran pilihan, kementrian di era baru mewajibkan seluruh penyihir mempelajari tentang Muggle untuk mencegah opini tentang penyihir yang jauh lebih superior dari Muggle atau Muggleborn, mencegah agar_

 _"Aku di perpustakaan." Hermione berkata, ia kemudian berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di tengah ruangan, tepat di depan Draco duduk. "Apa kau sudah makan malam? Aku tidak melihatmu di greathall." Hermione ingin tahu._

 _Draco mengangguk. "Sudah, aku sudah makan malam, apa kau pikir aku akan menjadikan diriku bahan bulan-bulanan di greathall?" Draco bertanya sedikit sarkas._

 _Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia mengeluarkan bukunya dan duduk di karpet di depan meja. "Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" Hermione bertanya._

 _Draco kemudian juga duduk di karpet dan mereka berdua mulai fokus pada materi Muggle Studies._

 _Draco berusaha fokus pada apa yang dikatakan Hermione, berusaha fokus akan apa yang sedang dijelaskannya, tapi ia justru fokus pada bibir perempuan di depannya._

 _Bibirnya terlihat kecil tapi penuh, ia tahu Hermione tidak menggunakan pemerah bibir atau semacamnya, tapi bibirnya terlihat merah dan menggoda._

 _Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha fokus._

 _"Jadi, intinya di Inggris mayoritas pembangkit listrik menggunakan tenaga angis meskipun ada beberapa opsi tenaga lainnya, bagaimana Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya._

 _Draco mengangguk, baiklah ia masih tidak begitu mengerti tapi setidaknya ia sudah punya sedikit gambaran. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mengambil mata pelajaran Muggle Studies tapi sekarang karena ini menjadi pelajaran wajib, ia harus mempelajarinya sebagai salah satu subjek N.E.W.T._

 _"Kau sudah mengerti? Kalau masih ada yang kurang jelas kau bisa bertanya padaku." Hermione berkata lagi._

 _Draco tidak tahan lagi, ia tiba-tiba bergerak maju, sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu menarik dagu Hermione dan menciumnya._

 _Hermione shock. Matanya membelalak, kenapa Draco Malfoy tiba-tiba menciumnya?_

 _Draco menutup matanya dan membiarkan bibirnya menempel lebih lama di bibir Hermione._

 _Hermione tahu ia seharusnya menarik dirinya dan berteriak pada Draco atau menamparnya atau semacamnya. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Ia menutup matanya dan membiarkan Draco menciumnya._

 _Draco mendesah pelan saat Hermione membuka mulutnya, dan dalam waktu singkat ciuman mereka menjadi lebih dalam dan intens. Bibir Hermione bergerak dengan cara-cara yang tidak di mengertinya, membiarkan Draco menciumnya dan mencium balik pria itu._

 _Hermione kehabisan nafas lalu menarik dirinya. Hermione baru akan berdiri dan berlari ke kamarnya saat Draco menahan tangannya._

 _"Tidak. Jangan pergi Granger." Draco berkata pelan._

 _"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Hermione tidak mengerti, mengira Draco sengaja menciumnya sebagai bahan lelucon atau semacamnya._

 _"Melakukan apa? Blimey Granger, aku menciummu karena aku menyukaimu, apa itu salah?"_

 _-End Of Flashback-_

Hermione tersenyum. Beberapa ingatannya tentang Draco memang benar-benar manis, tapi itu tetap hanya sebuah kenangan.

"Hermione." Vernon memanggilnya sebelum ia memasuki saluran _floo_.

"Oh, Vernon? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Hermione bertanya, mundur dan membiarkan orang lain yang mengantri di belakangnya menggunakan _floo_ terlebih dahulu.

"Er… Hermione, aku bertanya-tanya, apa kau punya waktu?" Vernon bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Untuk?" Hermione bertanya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, apa aku bisa membicarakan hal ini padamu sambil minum kopi atau semacamnya?" Vernon bertanya lagi, bertanya gugup.

Hermione melihat jam tangannya, ia ada janji dengan Ginny dan Luna jam empat.

"Well, kurasa bisa, tapi mungkin tidak lama, aku ada janji pukul empat." Hermione memberitahu.

Vernon tersenyum malu dan mengangguk.

.

"Ugh, Hermione aku tidak menyangka sekarang kau lebih menyukai pria yang lebih muda." Ginny terus menggodanya, kepalanya sakit sekarang.

"Gin, berhentilah bicara yang tidak-tidak, kau membuatku pusing.l" Hermione memijit bagian depan kepalanya.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan Auror muda tadi?" Luna bertanya kemudian meminum jus yang ada di depannya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, kenapa Ginny harus melihatnya di kedai kopi saat sedang mengobrol dengan Vernon.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kau butuh bantuan atau semacamnya?" Hermione bertanya begitu ia dan Vernon duduk di salah satu meja di kedai kopi di Diagon Alley._

 _"Well, aku tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya." Vernon benar-benar terlihat bingung._

 _"Um… kau bisa mulai dari mana saja, tidak masalah." Hermione berusaha bersikap ramah._

 _"Well, aku sebenarnya tidak begitu ingin menjadi auror." Vernon memulai. "Aku seorang Half-blood dan keluargaku keluarga sederhana, aku punya tiga orang adik dan untuk membantu orangtuaku aku menjadi auror setelah lulus dari Hogwarts." Vernon menjelaskan._

 _Hermione mengangguk, menunggu lanjutan cerita Vernon._

 _"Sekarang hanya tinggal satu adikku yang belum lulus sekolah dan dua adikku yang lain sudah bekerja, sehingga aku berpikir untuk mengejar impianku sebenarnya." Vernon berkata lagi._

 _"Apa?" Hermione bertanya._

 _"Aku ingin menjadi guru. Well,lebih tepatnya aku ingin mendirikan sekolahku sendiri." Vernon berkata lagi._

 _"Wow." Hermione kehilangan kata-katanya._

 _"Well, Hermione,aku ingin mendirikan sekolah kecil yang ditujukan bagi anak-anak berumur 7-11 tahun, semacam pre-school sebelum mereka masuk Hogwarts atau sekolah sihir lainnya." Vernon menjelaskan._

 _Hermione mengangguk-angguk._

 _"Aku tahu kau dikenal sebagai salah satu murid terpintar di Hogwarts, aku ingin tahu, apa kau tertarik di bidang pendidikan? Aku benar-benar ingin mengajakmu menjadi rekanku dalam hal ini." kata Vernon lagi._

 _Hermione kehilangan kata-katanya, ia tidak tahu kalau pria muda di depannya punya mimpi yang sangat mulia sekali. Ia selalu tertarik menjadi pengajar, tapi mengajar murid yang masih kecil bukan hal yang mudah, tidak begitu sesuai dengan kemampuannya._

 _"Well, Vernon, tawaranmu menarik, sungguh menarik, tapi apa aku bisa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu?" Hermione bertanya._

 _Vernon tersenyum. "Tentu, tentu saja."_

 _Tidak lama seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ginny_

 _-End of Flashback-_

"Sudah? Sudah puas?" Hermione bertanya pada kedua temannya itu.

Ginny terlihat berpikir, begitu juga Luna.

"Hermione, apa aku kira-kira bisa menjadi tenaga pengajar juga?" Luna bertanya.

"Kau tertarik?" Hermione bertanya. Luna mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Well, entahlah, aku juga tidak yakin, tapi jika kau benar-benar tertarik aku bisa memperkenalkanmu pada Vernon."

Tidak lama makanan pesanan mereka datang, ketiganya kemudian mengobrol dan menceritakan banyak hal. Hermione menceritakan apa saja yang dilakukannya selama ini di Australian, hanya menceritakan beberapa hal-hal yang ringan, dan tidak membahas tentang siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Begitu juga Luna dan Ginny mereka menceritakan tentang kehidupan mereka selama ini. Ginny yang sudah memasuki bulan ke delapan kehamilannya, Luna dan Ron yang akan menikah tahun depan, dan beberapa hal yang terjadi pada teman-teman mereka yang lainnya.

Jam tujuh malam akhirnya Hermione dan Luna mengantar Ginny kerumahnya dulu dan kemudian kembali ke apartement mereka masing-masing.

.

Hermione memasuki apartementnya kemudian di sapa oleh seorang peri rumah yang tidak di kenalnya. Hermione memegang erat tongkatnya, peri rumah bisa saja berbahaya, ia tidak tahu apa yang ditugaskan oleh majikannya.

"Miss Ardgall." Peri rumah itu membungkuk dalam padanya.

"Siapa kau?" Hermione bertanya begitu mendengar nama Ardgall.

"Wanda adalah kepala peri rumah keluarga Ardgall, Wanda datang kesini untuk melapor dan memberitahu Miss Ardgall kalau Ardgall Manor siap menerima Miss kembali."

-To Be Continued-

 **Bzzzz, banyak yang protes sama chapter terakhirku di Slow Dancing In a Burning Room ya? Wakakak…**

 **Tapi aku pribadi puas sama chapter terakhirku itu, aku membangun sexual tension mereka di chapter-chapter berikutnya dan merasa harus membayarnya di chapter terakhir, jadi aku sendiri tetep SANGAT PUAS sama chapter terakhir Slow Dancing In a Burning Room.**

 **Yang nebak siapa pembunuh alasdair semuanya bilang Lucius? Kreatif dong guys…. Ayo tebak lagi….**

 **Read and Review**

 **dramioneyoja**


	6. Chapter 6

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 6 :Aku tidak bisa berhenti, meskipun aku tahu betul aku harus berhenti.**

6.

Harry Potter POV

Aku duduk di ruangan kecilku, beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukan _spell_ yang bisa membuat kaca menjadi tembus pandang satu arah, dan sekarang aku bisa memperhatikan seluruh bawahanku dari ruanganku tanpa mereka ketahui.

Aku melihat Malfoy berjalan ke arah ruanganku. Ugh apa maunya? Selama lima tahun bekerja bersama dengannya kami berdua belajar untuk mentolerir satu sama lain. Well, Malfoy dan Ron bahkan bisa dikatakan sudah berteman baik, tapi entah mengapa aku masih sedikit menyimpan sentimen padanya.

Ia mengetuk pintu-ku.

"Masuk." Aku berseru.

"Malam Potter." Malfoy menyapaku. "Aku baru menyelesaikan shift siangku." Malfoy memberitahuku, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah mejaku dan duduk tanpa ku beritahu. Aku berusaha tidak memutar mataku.

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan lipatan kertas dari sakunya dan meletakkannya di mejaku.

"Ini surat pengunduran diriku Potter."

Aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, hanya tinggal tunggu siapa yang melakukannya duluan, Malfoy atau Hermione.

"Tidak." Aku mendorong kertas itu menjauh, tidak ingin bahkan melihatnya.

"Aku ingin berhenti Potter!" Malfoy mendorong kembali kertasnya ke arahku.

"Tidak!" Aku berkata tegas. "Malfoy kau tahu kan kita kekurangan orang, kau tidak bisa mengundurkan diri begitu saja hanya karena masalah pribadi." Aku memberitahunya.

"Aku tidak mengundurkan diri karena masalah pribadi, kau harusnya tahu aku professional." Mafoy berkata membela dirinya.

Aku memutar mataku. "Jangan kau pikir aku bodoh Malfoy."

"Kau pikir aku mengundurkan diri karena Granger?" Draco bertanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Kalau bukan karena Hermione lalu karena apa?"

"Well, jika aku bilang bukan karena Granger maka aku bohong, tapi ia bukan alasan utamaku."

Aku menyipitkan mataku.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya? Dengarlah Potter, aku mengundurkan diri bukan hanya karena aku ingin menghindar dari Granger, aku mengundurkan diri juga karena akan mengambil alih perusahaan ayahku, kedua orangtuaku ingin meninggalkan Inggris dan mereka sudah tua, aku ingin menjadi anak yang baik, lagipula bekerja di sini tidak baik untuk kesehatanku." Malfoy menjelaskan.

Aku menyipitkan mataku lagi. "Benarkah?"

Malfoy mengangguk.

"Well, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mengundurkan diri begitu saja, paling tidak kau harus menunggu sampai lulusan Hogwarts yang sedang menjalani pelatihan siap bekerja." Aku berusaha membuat kesepakatan dengannya.

"Awal Januari?" Malfoy bertanya, ia sepertinya terlihat berpikir keras, sekarang sudah memasuki bulan November.

Aku mengangguk. "Kau bilang kau professional kan? Harusnya kau bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaanmu, tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan penting seperti ini begitu saja." Aku berusaha memancingnya.

"Ugh, baiklah Potter, baiklah. Kau dapat apa yang kau inginkan. Lagipula aku tahu kau tidak ingin kehilangan auror terbaikmu kan?" Malfoy kemudian berdiri dan keluar dari ruanganku.

Entahlah, kapan mereka berdua cukup dewasa untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Aku menyempatkan diriku untuk bertemu dengan Hermione di sela-sela Auror Training-ku, ia berkata akan mengajakku bertemu dengan seseorang, apa ia punya kekasih baru?_

 _Ia bilang di suratnya bahwa ia akan menjalani ujian hari Senin depan dan setelah itu akan segera mengurus kepergiannya ke Australia, seminggu setelah final battle Hermione dan Ron memutuskan kalau mereka tidak cocok sebagai sepasang kekasih, dan kembali berteman seperti biasa, jadi apa mungkin ia menemukan seseorang?_

 _Aku tidak sabar ingin tahu siapa yang akan diperkenalkannya denganku, kemungkinan besar aku mengenalnya, apa ia satu angkatan dengan kami atau dibawah kami?_

 _Jadi kami berjanji bertemu sore ini di Three Broomsticks. Aku berusaha berjalan cepat, tidak ingin dicegat oleh beberapa orang yang ingin menyapaku atau bersalaman denganku atau meminta tanda tanganku._

 _Aku memasuki Three Broomsticks dan disapa oleh Madam Rosmerta, ia berkata Hermione sudah menungguku di bagian atas dengan seseorang, ia bertanya apa pesananku dan aku meminta Butterbeer kemudian naik dan mencari Hermione._

 _Hermione duduk di depan seseorang yang membelakangiku, aku mengenal rambut itu di manapun. Malfoy._

 _"Hermione." Aku berjalan mendekat. Hermione berdiri kemudian memelukku._

 _"Harry, apa kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu, bagaimana trainingmu?" Hermione bertanya begitu melepaskan pelukkannya dariku._

 _Aku tidak langsung menjawab, kuatir apa yang dilakukan Malfoy disini._

 _"Apa yang Malfoy lakukan disini?" Aku bertanya, melihat Malfoy dari atas ke bawah._

 _Hermione melirik Malfoy, Malfoy melirik Hermione._

 _"Dia yang ingin kau kenalkan denganku?" Nadaku tinggi dan aku yakin hampir semua orang bisa mendengarku._

 _Hermione mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum kecil. "Harry, aku dan Draco berpacaran, aku ingin memperkenalkannya padamu." Hermione berkata pelan._

 _Aku berusaha mencerna apa yang baru dikatakannya._

 _"Hermione, apa kau sudah gila?" Aku berteriak marah padanya._

 _"Harry, pelankan sedikit suaramu." Hermione berkata padaku, ia mengubah posisinya sehingga berdampingan dengan Malfoy._

 _"Hermione, apa kau sudah gila? Kenapa kau berpacaran dengan Malfoy? Apa kau sudah lupa dia siapa? Apa yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini padamu? Pada kita?" Aku berteriak marah padanya._

 _"Harry, Draco tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan, aku tahu ia sudah berubah." Hermione membela Malfoy, aku tidak bisa terima. Aku mengeluarkan tongkatku dan mengarahkannya ke leher Malfoy._

 _"Apa kau meng-imperius Hermione?" Aku berteriak pada Malfoy._

 _Aku tidak bisa membaca Ekspresi Malfoy, ia terlihat tenang, ini aneh._

 _"Harry, turunkan tongkatmu!" Hermione berteriak melengking._

 _"Tidak, Hermione aku tahu pasti dia melakukan sesuatu padamu kan?" Aku bersikeras, masih mempertahankan tongkatku di leher Malfoy._

 _Malfoy menghela nafasnya, memegang ujung tongkatku dan menurunkannya ke bawah._

 _"Potter, tenanglah sedikit." Malfoy berkata padaku. "Kau menuduhku melakukan sesuatu pada Granger, itu berarti kau meremehkannya, harusnya kau tahu ia tidak akan bisa dimanipulasi oleh sihir bodoh macam imperius." Malfoy berkata dengan tenang._

 _"See, Harry, Draco sudah berubah." Hermione berkata lagi, ia menggenggam erat tangan Draco._

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku, aku memukul Draco tepat di pipi kirinya dengan tangan kananku sampai ia terjatuh._

 _Hermione berteriak._

 _"Harry! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hermione histeris dan langsung membantu Draco berdiri, ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan kecil dan menghapus darah yang keluar dari mulut Malfoy._

 _Aku menyipitkan mataku, tidak tahu apa bagaimana harus mencerna kejadian di depanku, kenapa Hermione terlihat begitu peduli pada Malfoy_

 _"Sudahlah Granger, sepertinya Potter tidak bisa menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu." Malfoy bergumam pelan._

 _Hermione mengambil tasnya, lalu menggandeng tangan Malfoy._

 _"Harry, jika kau tidak bisa menerima Draco maka itu masalahmu! Aku tidak akan memaksamu menerima Draco, tapi aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatku. Aku tidak menyangka kau tidak mau memaafkan orang yang sudah berubah, Draco bahkan datang kesini dan bertemu denganmu karena aku memintanya, dan ia berjanji akan bersikap sopan padamu, tapi kau malah memukulnya dan menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak! I feel sorry for you." Hermione kemudian mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Malfoy dan pergi._

 _-End Of Flashback-_

Ugh jika aku mengingatnya aku merasa kesal, setelah itu aku terpaksa meminta maaf pada Malfoy dan mulai bersikap normal dengannya, well aku juga yakin sebenarnya Malfoy awalnya tidak suka berinteraksi denganku, tapi ia menahan dirinya demi Hermione, maka aku juga melakukannya demi Hermione.

Kami belajar mentolerir keberadaan satu sama lain demi Hermione. Dan aku belajar menerima kalau mereka berdua memang serius satu sama lain. Dan yang paling mengerikan adalah aku bisa melihatnya di mata Malfoy. Aku bisa melihatnya di matanya kalau ia mencintai Hermione.

Aku melihat bagaimana caranya melihat Hermione, caranya tertawa akan lelucon Hermione yang tidak pernah lucu, caranya menggenggam tangan Hermione saat mereka menyebang jalan, caranya menarikkan kursi saat Hermione akan duduk.

Ugh, aku ingin muntah. Tapi aku kemudian menerima kalau Draco menyayangi sahabatku itu.

Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu apa penyebab mereka bertengkar, tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu apa penyebab mereka akhirnya tidak berhubungan lagi sekarang. Hermione pergi ke Australia, dan sampai saat itu aku berasumsi bahwa Malfoy akan ikut bersamanya, tapi Hermione pergi sendiri dan Malfoy bergabung dengan kami di bagian Auror.

Dan hubungan mereka berakhir.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Hermione sekarang, apa ia masih punya perasaan pada Draco atau tidak? Dan aku juga tidak tahu tentang Draco apa ia masih mencintai Hermione atau tidak.

Semoga mereka berdua bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Dan semoga keputusanku mengatur posisi meja mereka berhadapan bukan keputusan yang salah.

.

Normal POV

"Vernon, apa kau tahu siapa yang mengatur jadwal shift kita?" Hermione bertanya. Ia kesal sekali ia menyadari kalau ternyata jadwalnya dan jadwal Draco banyak yang sama.

"Well…" Vernon berpikir sebentar. "Oh, itu sekretaris auror, Miss Lana. Ada apa? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Vernon bertanya.

"Tidak, tidak, kau bisa pulang, kau mau pulang kan?" Hermione bertanya.

Vernon mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Vernon berkata dan mengambil tasnya lalu pergi.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ini shift malam pertamanya, dan Draco Malfoy duduk di depannya. _Ugh._

Lampu di sekitar mereka cukup redup, setiap jam delapan malam beberapa lampu dipadamkan untuk penghematan, Hermione hampir tertawa mendengar alasan ini, seakan-akan mereka menggunakan listrik saja.

"Granger." Draco memanggil Hermione dari mejanya.

"Iya?" Hermione melihat Draco,

"Ada kejadian di Knockturn Alley, kode kuning." Draco memberitahu kemudian berdiri dan mengambil coat Aurornya.

Hermione melihat Draco bingung. Draco memutar matanya, "Ambil coat-mu! Kita kesana sekarang!" Draco memberi instruksi lalu mereka berjalan ke _Apparating Point._

 _-Flashback-_

 _Hermione dan Draco saling bertatapan, mereka berdua baru saja menyelesaikan N.E.W.T mereka dan kedua berdiri kelelahan._

 _Hermione tersenyum, dan Draco membalas senyumannya, mereka sudah menyelesaikan ujian dan akan kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing besok._

 _Mereka berdua hanya butuh waktu dua minggu untuk akhirnya menyerah dan akhirnya mencoba menjalin hubungan._

 _Hubungan mereka berjalan cepat menurut Hermione. Hermione membiarkan Draco memeluknya, menciumnya, dan seminggu belakangan ini Draco bahkan tidur di kasurnya, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Hermione sesekali membiarkan Draco menyentuh payudaranya, sekali atau dua kali tapi kemudian sadar dan menyingkirkan tangannya._

 _Tapi Hermione sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan tidur dengan Draco di malam terakhir mereka di Hogwarts._

 _Draco tahu hubungannya berjalan lambat untuk ukurannya, tapi ia tahu kali ini hubungannya dengan Hermione berbeda, meskipun ia susah payah menahan dirinya, ia akan menunggu untuk Hermione, menunggu selama apapun, sampai perempuan itu siap._

 _Dan meskipun Draco harus menunggu sampai malam pernikahan mereka untuk benar-benar tidur dengan Hermione maka tidak masalah, ia akan menunggu selamanya untuk gadis itu._

 _Hermione dan Draco makan malam bersama di Great Hall lalu berjalan bergandengan ke asrama mereka._

 _"Draco, aku mandi duluan." Hermione berseru lalu menuju ke kamar mandinya._

 _Hermione berdiri di depan cermin kamar mandi mereka, wajahnya memerah. Ia perawan. Ia hampir memberikan keperawanannya pada Viktor tapi memutuskan untuk menyimpannya. Ia juga sempat berpikir untuk melakukannya dengan Ron, tapi ia ingin muntah memikirkannya, seperti tidur dengan saudara sendiri._

 _Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia tahu ia punya perasaan berbeda pada Draco, cinta? Mungkin belum? Hell. Hermione mencintai Draco, jika tidak ia tidak mungkin memikirkan untuk memberikan keperawanannya pada Draco._

 _Hermione meletakkan tangannya di dadanya, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar._

 _"Kau harus berani Hermione." Hermione berbisik pelan. Ia mandi dengan cepat dan berusaha membuat seluruh tubuhnya bersih kemudian dengan mantra yang ia ketahui menghilangkan bulu-bulu halus di beberapa tempat kemudian keluar dari kamar mandinya dan cepat-cepat ke kamarnya sebelum Draco melihatnya._

 _._

 _Draco tahu Hermione sudah selesai mandi, maka ia mengambil handuknya dan menuju ke kamar mandi mereka. Draco menyalakan shower dengan air panas, membiarkan otot-ototnya meregang, terutama bagian punggung dan leher yang lelah karena mengerjakan ujian sepanjang hari._

 _Setelah selesai mandi, Draco melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya. Bayangkan betapa kagetnya ia melihat Hermione duduk dikasurnya hanya dengan sehelai handuk._

 _"Hermione?" Draco berbisik._

 _"Draco." Hermione memanggil nama Draco pelan, Draco bisa melihat seluruh wajahnya memerah._

 _Draco berjalan pelan ke arah Hermione, berdiri di depannya._

 _"Hermione?" Draco memanggil namanya lagi, tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya dikatakannya sekarang._

 _Tentu saja ia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini, memasuki kamar dan menemukan perempuan yang memberikan diri mereka dengan suka rela padanya, tapi ini berbeda._

 _"Draco." Hermione memandang langsung ke matanya. "Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa." Hermione berbisik pelan dan wajahnya merah sekali._

 _Draco duduk di sampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya. "Apa kau yakin?" Draco bertanya._

 _Hermione mengangguk._

 _Draco membelai kepala Hermione. "Apa kau percaya padaku?"_

 _Hermione mengangguk lagi._

 _"Draco, aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya." Hermione berkata pelan._

 _Draco tersenyum, ia tidak kaget, tahu kalau perempuan di depannya ini benar-benar masih murni, ia tahu ia tidak layak mendapatkannya, mengambil kesuciannya, tapi ia pria egois, lagipula ia yakin ia mencintai Hermione, jadi ia akan melakukannya._

 _"Trust Me Hermione!" Draco mendekat dan mencium Hermione penuh._

 _Hermione melingkarkan tangannya di leher Draco, membiarkan ciuman mereka semakin dalam, ketika Hermione mulai kehabisan nafas Draco memindahkan bibirnya ke leher Hermione meninggalkan jejak merah yang menandakan kalau Hermione miliknya._

 _Hermione mendesah._

 _Draco tahu ia sudah siap._

 _"Hermione?" Draco bertanya, meminta persetujuan._

 _Hermione mengangguk._

 _Draco melepaskan kaitan handuk Hermione, melihat Hermione dengan seluruh keindahannya._

 _"I love you." Draco mendorong Hermione pelan agar mereka berbaring di kasur._

 _Hermione mendesah lagi saat Draco menciumnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Draco._

 _"I love you as well."_

 _-End Of Flashback-_

"Granger! Jangan melamun!" Draco menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, tahu kalau ketidak fokusnya sangatlah berbahaya bagi mereka, seringan apapun kasus mereka, ia harus tetap fokus.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke toko tempat laporan datang, toko perlengkapan bahan-bahan ramuan yang sedikit sulit di temukan. Draco tahu toko ini menjual beberapa barang illegal tapi selama tidak ada laporan ia malas mempermasalahkannya.

"Auror Malfoy, kenapa lama sekali?" satu orang keluar dan mengeluh pada Draco, Draco memutar matanya.

Draco dan Hermione kemudian masuk dan mengurus beberapa masalah yang terjadi, bertanya pada beberapa orang yang ada disitu tentang apa yang terjadi.

Seseorang tidak di kenal datang dan meminta beberapa bahan-bahan untuk ramuan, setelah disiapkan orang itu mengacungkan tongkatnya, memaksa penjaga toko itu memberikan barang-barang yang dimintanya lalu berapparating menghilang.

Draco bertanya barang-barang apa saja yang diminta orang itu. Penjaga toko itu memeberitahu beberapa barang seperti, _Snake Fangs, Wormwood Essence, Valerian Root,_ tapi Draco tahu sesuatu disembunyikan darinya

"Kalian memanggil Auror untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian tapi kalian menyembunyikan hal penting dariku!" Draco berkata dingin. "Apa lagi yang diminta orang itu?"

Penjaga toko dan pemilik toko itu saling melirik satu sama lain.

" _Ashwinder Egg_."

Hermione dan Draco menghela nafasnya bersamaan.

-To Be Continued-

 **Bzz, I'm feeling soooooooo blue today, It's happened so suddenly. So I post this for you guys, good night.**

 **Kalau kalian mau tahu tentang bahan-bahan potion itu cek aja di wiki dan Ashwinder Egg itu aku tahu dari** ** _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_** **kalau kalian tahu apa manfaat Ashwinder Egg kalian akan tahu kenapa Hermione dan Draco menghela nafas.**

 **Read and Review….**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	7. Chapter 7

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 7 :Aku tidak pernah suka bau darah .**

7.

Hermione berjalan menuju ke ruang arsip, berusaha tidak menarik perhatian, ia sudah mencoba masuk ke ruang arsip berkali-kali, tapi selalu ada gangguan, mulai dari kepergok Draco, kepergok Ron, Vernon, sekretaris umum yang Hermione lupa namanya siapa, dan beberapa orang lain yang tahu kalau ia tidak seharusnya berada di ruang arsip.

Akhirnya sekarang ia memang benar-benar memerlukan arsip tentang kasus pencurian di toko di Knockturn Alley, dan kesempatan ini akan sekaligus ia gunakan untuk mencari arsip tentang kematian Alasdair Ardgall.

Hermione mencari berkas yang diperlukannya terlebih dahulu terkait pencurian _Ashwinder Egg,_ kemudian menuju ke bagian arsip yang lebih lama.

Hermione menuju ke rak yang di depannya bertuliskan angka 1979, tahun kelahiran Hermione dan tahun kematian Alasdair, jika apa yang dikatakan ibunya benar, maka kemungkinan besar Alasdair meninggal sekitar bulan April 1979, saat Jean mengandung Hermione empat bulan.

Maka Hermione menyusuri deretan arsip-arsip di bagian bulan April dan mencari nama Ardgall.

Hermione menemukannya, map berwarna cokelat pudar, Hermione membukanya dan menemukan foto bergerak seseorang yang mirip dengannya.

Rambutnya berwarna hitam namun keriting dan matanya cokelat, Hermione tersenyum, orang ini memang benar-benar ayahnya, Hermione sekarang tahu darimana ia mendapat rambut keriting dan mata cokelatnya. Foto yang ada di bagian paling depan berkas yang dipegang Hermione itu tidak berbeda dengan foto sihir lainnya, Alasdair tersenyum dingin kemudian mengangguk pelan, begitu terus berulang-ulang. Hermione membaca keterangan yang ada disitu.

 ** _Nama : Alasdair Leopold Ardgall._**

 ** _Status Darah : Darah Murni_**

 ** _Status Kawin : Tidak Menikah_**

 ** _Lahir : 14 Desember 1958_**

 ** _Meninggal : 29 April 1979_**

 ** _Penyebab kematian : Dibunuh_**

 ** _Pelaku : -_**

 ** _Saksi : Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Igor Karkaroff, Lucius Malfoy_**

 ** _Auror Bertugas : Alastor Moody_**

 ** _Tanggal Daluwarsa Kasus : 28 April 2009_**

 ** _Catatan Tambahan :_**

 ** _Anggota terakhir dari keluarga Ardgall. Dibunuh dengan mantra Avada Kedavra. Kunci brangkas Gringotts tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Tidak meninggalkan pasangan atau anak._**

 ** _Catatan Pribadi Auror :_**

 ** _Dugaan terakhir, dibunuh oleh pelahap maut lingkaran dalam Dark Lord. Dark Lord berusaha merekrut Ardgall menjadi salah satu pelahap maut tapi tidak berhasil, tapi Ardgall juga tidak berdiri di sisi Order, tidak mendukung Dark Lord tapi juga tidak menentang, berusaha berdiri netral._**

 ** _Kabar terakhir, ia sempat meninggalkan dunia sihir beberapa waktu dan bersembunyi di dunia Muggle karena dikejar oleh beberapa pelahap maut, kemungkinan besar dikejar karena menolak menjadi pelahap maut, tapi beberapa desas desus mengatakan bahwa Ardgall memiliki kekasih seorang Muggle-Born._**

 ** _Ditemukan di Ardgall Manor, 29 April, satu hari setelah kematian, berdasarkan laporan kepala peri-rumah bertugas bernama Wanda, menurut kesaksian peri-rumah, yang mendatangi Ardgall saat hari kematian adalah tiga pria berjubah hitam, bertudung tinggi, dan bertopeng._**

 ** _Penyelidikan kasus tidak dilanjutkan karena kurang bukti dan saksi._**

.

Hermione kembali ke ruangannya dengan berkas yang ia perlukan, kemudian membicarakan beberapa hal mengenai kasus pencurian _Ashwinder Egg_ yang sedang mereka hadapi.

 _Amortentia,_ adalah salah satu ramuan cinta yang sudah dilarang beredar oleh kementrian semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu, setelah perang sihir ke-dua, dengan berkurangnya secara signifikan jumlah penduduk dunia sihir, tingkat penggunaan _Amortentia_ menjadi meningkat pesat dan efeknya buruk sekali.

Saat penjualan dan penggunaan _Amortentia_ sedang tinggi-tingginya, delapan dari sepuluh pria yang ada di jalan memiliki tatapan mata yang sama, tatapan penuh cinta pada perempuan yang ada di dekatnya, meskipun sebelumnya ia sama sekali tidak dekat atau bahkan tidak mengenal perempuan itu.

Jumlah orang yang dilarikan ke St. Mungo karena overdosis _Amortentia_ juga meningkat, akhirnya kementrian mengambil tindakan dengan melarang penjualan _Amortentia_ jadi dan beberapa bahan baku utamanya seperti _Ashwinder Egg._

Karena itu _Ashwinder Egg_ dilarang penjualannya dan dianggap barang illegal, begitu juga _Amortentia_ itu sendiri, dan penjual bahan mentah ataupun _Amortentia_ akan dikenai hukuman dan begitu juga penggunanya.

"Umm, Granger, shift malam hampir berakhir, kurasa kau bisa pulang, kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Vernon dan membiarkan ia mengambil alih kasus ini." Draco berkata.

Hermione mengangguk, ia meletakkan arsip yang diambilnya tadi dan kemudian kembali ke mejanya, bersiap untuk pulang. Hermione tahu kalau Draco sudah merupakan auror senior, jadi ia terbiasa untuk mengambil dua shift langsung jika memang sedang ada masalah yang cukup besar.

Draco memperhatikan Hermione yang sedang menjelaskan beberapa detail pada Vernon, kemudian mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar ruangan mereka.

Draco kemudian membaca beberapa berkas yang tadi sudah diambil Hermione. Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kenapa ada satu map berwarna cokelat yang sudah pudar sekali, Draco membukanya dan menemukan nama yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah di dengarnya.

Ardgall.

.

Hermione sedang membuat makanan di flat-nya, setelah makan ia akan mandi, kemudian tidur dan berangkat lagi untuk shift malam nanti. Dalam minggu ini Hermione mendapat jatah dua kali shift malam berturut-turut.

Hermione berusaha mencerna hal-hal yang dibacanya dari berkas alasdair tadi.

Sayang sekali Moody sudah meninggal, ia tidak bisa bertanya pada siapa-siapa, siapa kira-kira auror yang dikenalnya yang sudah bekerja sejak tahun 1979? Sepertinya tidak ada.

Daftar nama saksi yang ada di arsip itu juga mayoritas sudah meninggal, kecuali Lucius Malfoy, dimana Lucius sekarang berada? Hermione berpikir, apa ia sudah keluar dari Azkaban? Seharusnya sudah. Haruskah Hermione menemuinya dan bertanya apa ia tahu sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan meninggalnya Alasdair? Entahlah, Hermione tidak yakin.

Jika ia datang dan menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Lucius Malfoy pasti akan menimbulkan kecurigaan, sepertinya tidak dulu, mungkin jika akhirnya Hermione tidak bisa mendapatkan informasih lagi, baru ia akan mendatangi Lucius Malfoy.

Wanda? Wanda adalah peri-rumah yang datang tempo hari ke flat-nya, apa ia bisa bertanya pada Wanda? Itu berarti Hermione harus mendatangi Ardgall Manor.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

.

"Malfoy, pulanglah!" Ron berseru. "Kau tidak berencana mengambil tiga shift sekaligus kan?"

Draco mengangguk, tapi masih fokus pada beberapa berkas di depannya, ia sudah menyuruh bagian publikasi untuk mengumumkan bahwa _Ashwinder Egg_ sedang beredar, jadi publik bisa tahu dan bisa berhati-hati pada makanan yang akan mereka konsumsi.

Ia juga sudah menyuruh beberapa auror yang lebih junior untuk mendatangi beberapa orang yang pernah diketahui berhubungan dengan penjualan dan penggunaan Amortentia, termasuk George Weasley.

Tapi bukan kasus _Ashwinder Egg_ yang menahannya di mejanya. Tapi berkas yang sepertinya terselip di depannya, Draco yakin Hermione tidak sengaja menyelipkan berkas ini dan tidak tahu kalau sekarang Draco sedang berusaha memikirkan apa yang menyebabkan Hermione berhubungan dengan arsip Alasdair Ardgall.

Draco merapikan mejanya, dan meletakkan beberapa arsip di keranjang di depan pintu keluar, keranjang yang digunakan untuk meletakkan arsip yang sudah selesai digunakan dan akan dikembalikan ke ruang arsip, biasanya setiap akhir shift siang, seseorang bertugas mengembalikan semua arsip dikeranjang itu ketempatnya semula.

"Weasley, aku pulang dulu." Draco berseru, sepertinya ia harus menemui Lucius, lagi.

"Mr. Weasley, apa cerita yang mengatakan bahwa Mr. Malfoy dan Hermione berpacaran itu benar?" Vernon bertanya, berbisik pada Ron sambil melihat Draco yang pergi meninggalkan ruangan Auror.

Ron mengangguk.

Mata Vernon membelalak. "Lalu apa yang menyebabkan mereka berpisah?" Vernon bertanya lagi.

Ron mengangkat bahunya.

.

"Gin, apa kau yakin kami harus mengundang Malfoy?" Luna bertanya sambil memperhatikan nama-nama orang di udangan pesta pertunangannya dengan Ron.

Ginny menghela nafasnya. "Kurasa tidak masalah." Ginny berkata lagi.

"Kau yakin Hermione tidak akan mempermasalahkan ini?" Luna bertanya lagi, masih tidak yakin.

Ginny mengangguk. "Harry bilang mereka berdua bisa bersikap normal di kantor, jadi kurasa tidak masalah mengundang Malfoy, lagipula Malfoy dan Ron cukup dekat kan? Akan tidak sopan jika kalian tidak mengundangnya." Ginny menjelaskan.

Luna mengangguk. "Kau benar." Luna kemudian kembali fokus pada daftar di depannya.

"Luna, apa menurutmu mereka berdua akan kembali berhubungan?" Ginny bertanya.

Luna tersenyum. "Aku bisa menciumnya, dari dulu mereka punya aroma yang aneh, aroma cinta tapi berbeda dengan aroma cinta orang-orang pada umumnya."

Ginny mengangkat alisnya, setelah bertahun-tahun berteman dengan Luna, terkadang ia masih tidak bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan gadis di depannya.

.

Hermione mengambil _coat_ nya yang paling panjang, lalu menguncir rambutnya kebelakang, ia mencari-cari topinya kemudian ber- _apparating_ ke Ardgall Manor.

Setelah dua kali mendapatkan jatah Shift malam, maka auror diberikan jadwal libur dua hari, karena itu ia setelah tidur sepanjang hari di hari libur pertamanya, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuju ke Ardgall Manor, mencari sesuatu, apapun.

Hermione ber apparating ke dekat Ardgall Manor, tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri untuk langsung ber-apparating masuk.

Mulut Hermione terbuka begitu ia melihat manor besar di depannya, mungkin besarnya hampir sama dengan Malfoy Manor, atau mungkin lebih besar, entahlah, tapi Ardgall Manor memiliki aura yang berbeda dengan Malfoy Manor.

Jika Malfoy Manor didominasi warna hitam, maka Ardgall Manor di dominasi di dominasi warna Putih, desainnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan banyak rumah-rumah tua di dunia sihir, tapi warnya putih tidak lazim digunakan, kebanyakan keluarga-keluarga sihir yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun memilih warna yang lebih gelap, hitam, atau cokelat.

Hermione berjalan pelan menuju ke gerbang besar dan tinggi yang juga berwarna putih, ia melihat kesekelilingnya dan melihat bahwa halaman Ardgall Manor masih terawat dengan baik, di hiasi oleh tanaman dan bunga-bunga.

Tiba-tiba seorang peri rumah muncul di hadapannya.

"Wanda, menyambut Miss Hermione Ardgall kembali ke Ardgall Manor." Wanda menundukkan badannya dalam.

Hermione mengangguk, kemudian di tuntun Wanda masuk, melewati jalanan setapak yang bagus sekali, yang menuju ke pintu utama Ardgall Manor.

Hermione menemukan beberapa lukisan yang melihatnya dengan aneh. Beberapa lukisan meliriknya aneh, beberapa meliriknya marah, dan beberapa meliriknya sambil memberikan senyuman yang cukup ramah.

Wanda terus menuntunnya melewati lorong-lorong yang panjang, melewati beberapa pintu yang besar dan akhirnya mereka sampai di ruangan besar, Wanda berdiri di depan pintu, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang di atas lubang kunci.

"Miss, silahkan buka pintunya." Wanda memberitahunya. Hermione melihat peri rumah di depannya aneh, ia kemudian membuka pintu besar di depannya dan pintu itu terbuka.

Hermione melihat ruangan besar dimana ada banyak lemari kaca besar yang berisi barang-barang berharga, kemudian ada pohon keluarga besar yang terlukis di salah satu sisi dindingnya.

"Miss Hermione, ruangan ini merupakan ruangan rahasia Ardgall Manor, tidak ada yang bisa masuk keruangan ini kecuali mereka memiliki darah Ardgall di tubuhnya."

Hermione mengangguk dan berjalan pelan ke arah dinding di depannya, tidak begitu mendengarkan pemaparan Wanda.

Hermione melihat pohon keluarga besar di hadapannya, ada perbedaan besar dengan pohon keluarga yang pernah dilihatnya di Grimmauld Place, tapi lebih besar dan jelas lebih bagus, tembok dibelakangnya berwarna krem dan dahan-dahan yang menghubungkan satu nama ke nama lainnya berwarna cokelat tua.

Hermione melihat wajah Alasdair di salah satu dahan paling bawah, kemudian ada dahan lain yang menghubungan dengan nama ibunya, dan dahan lain ke bawah dan namanya ada di sana. Hermione. Wajahnya juga ada disana, dengan rambut keriting yang sepertinya dimiliki oleh semua anggota keluarga Ardgall.

.

Hermione menghabiskan waktunya mencari tahu banyak hal, tentang ayahnya, tentang keluarga Ardgall, tentang Ardgall Manor, tentang Wanda, dan tentang banyak hal lainnya.

Wanda memberitahunya tentang kematian Alasdair, memberitahu semua hal yang ia ketahui dan Hermione masih belum mendapatkan titik terang sama sekali tentang siapa yang membunuh ayahnya.

Hermione sedang mencari sesuatu di ruangan yang disebut Wanda sebagai ruang pribadi Alasdair, dan ia hampir seharian disana dan sama sekali tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia lelah dan kepalanya sakit.

"Wanda." Hermione berkata pada Wanda yang sepanjang hari mengikutinya dan memperhatikan apa yang dilakukannya. "Ku rasa aku akan pulang."

"Tapi, bukankah Miss akan tinggal disini?" Wanda bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Oh, Wanda, aku tidak akan tinggal disini, maaf, tapi aku akan kembali lagi kesini, mungkin dalam jangka waktu dekat." Hermione berkata, ia mengambil beberapa jurnal yang belum sempat dibacanya, Hermione berencana membacanya dirumah.

Wanda mengangguk, ia kemudian mengulurkan sesuatu. "Ini kunci brangkas keluarga Ardgall di Gringotts Miss, selama ini Wanda menyimpannya di tempat tersembunyi." Wanda mengulurkan kantung putih kusam.

Hermione mengulurkan tangannya, apa mungkin ada sesuatu di brangkas itu? Ia tidak yakin, tidak banyak orang yang menyimpan benda-benda selain uang dan baran berharga di brangkas mereka, apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa menjadi petunjuk baginya disana?

.

Hermione berapparating ke apartementnya. Ia bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang, aneh, tidak banyak orang yang bisa masuk ke apartemennya begitu saja, ia tidak yakin siapa yang berkunjung.

 _"Gin? Is that you?"_ Hermione berseru, ia memegang tongkatnya erat-erat, kalau-kalau seseorang memasuki flatnya dan berniat buruk.

"Hermione." Seseorang memanggilnya dari ruang tamu.

Hermione berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu, ia bisa mencium bau darah di sekelilingnya, Hermione menahan dirinya agar tidak muntah dan berjalan ke ruang tamunya dengan tonkat di tangannya.

"Malfoy?" Hermione berteriak histeris melihat Draco Malfoy berbaring di sofanya dengan darah disekujur tubuhnya.

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review.**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	8. Chapter 8

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 8 :Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tahu.**

8.

Hermione mondar-mandir di depan kamar kosong di apartementnya yang sekarang ditempati Malfoy.

Bayangkan bagaimana kagetnya ia begitu melihat Draco Malfoy berlumuran darah, terbaring lemas di sofanya. Ia hampir saja pingsan, tapi kemudian ia sadar kalau pria di hadapannya butuh bantuan.

 _"Malfoy?"_

 _"Shit, Granger, bisa kau bantu aku?"_

Hermione kemudian membantu Draco, ia punya beratus-ratus pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya, bagaimana Draco bisa masuk ke apartementnya? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa ia berdarah-darah? Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia diserang seseorang?

Tapi Hermione menyimpan pertanyaannya untuk nanti dan lebih fokus menyembuhkan luka besar di perut pria di depannya, di tangannya, dan beberapa luka di wajahnya.

Hermione melihat sebuah tongkat di dekat Draco, tapi ia tahu itu bukan tongkatnya, Hermione tahu betul tongkat Draco, dan itu bukan tongkatnya.

Akhirnya setelah sekitar dua jam berusaha menangani lukanya dengan sihir dan beberapa cara Muggle, ia membiarkan Draco tidur di kamar kosongnya.

Dan sekarang disinilah ia sekarang, tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukannya haruskah ia menghubungi keluarga Malfoy, atau Harry? Atau sesorang dari departement Auror? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Atau ia harus membiarkan Malfoy disini, menunggunya sampai sadar kemudian membiarkannya pulang begitu saja?

Ugh… apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Kenapa Malfoy bisa ada di apartementnya? Kenapa ia bisa masuk begitu saja? Hermione yakin _ward_ nya kuat, sangat kuat, bahkan Voldemort akan kesulitan menembus _ward_ nya, tapi kenapa Malfoy bisa dengan mudahnya masuk?

Lalu kenapa ia muncul dengan begitu banyak darah? Apa ia diserang seseorang? _Shit,_ ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Draco membawanya dalam masalah?

Hermione membuka pintu kamar di depannya dan mengintip ke dalam, Draco berbaring dikasur hanya dengan boxer-nya dan beberapa perban yang Hermione lilitkan di tubuhnya, ia memberikan ramuan pengurang rasa sakit yang dimilikinya dan efeknya membuat orang tidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Hermione…" Draco bergumam pelan.

"Iya?" Hermione menjawab pelan dan berjalan mendekat.

"Hermione…" Draco bergumam lagi.

Hermione melihat Draco dan menyadari bahwa Draco masih tertidur. Hermione duduk di samping Draco dan melihat wajahnya yang penuh luka dan dengan beberapa perban kecil.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak berubah sama sekali setelah sekian lama.

"Hermione." Draco bergumam lagi.

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Apa?" Ia bertanya, menjawab Draco yang mengigau.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Draco bergumam pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku ikut?" Draco bertanya lagi.

" _I hate you_." Draco bergumam lagi.

.

"Jadi Malfoy tiba-tiba muncul di sofa-mu dengan penuh luka?" Harry bertanya, menyimpulkan cerita Hermione barusan.

Hermione mengangguk. Ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Harry dan membiarkan _hero-complex_ nya menyelesaikan masalahnya. Akhirnya Harry membawa Malfoy ke St. Mungo dan kemudian merapikan kembali kamarnya sebelum berisitirahat.

Apakah Draco benar-benar membencinya?

Hermione menangis sampai tertidur.

.

"Baiklah Malfoy, apa yang terjadi?" Ron dan Harry berdiri di samping kasur Draco di salah satu ruangan di St. Mungo, Ron sudah siap dengan papan dan penanya dan siap mencatat apa yang terjadi pada rekan aurornya itu.

"Masalah Pribadi." Draco menjawab.

Draco Malfoy ingat Hermione Granger sedang mengobati luka-lukanya dan kemudian ia terbangun di St. Mungo dengan Potter, Weasley dan kedua orangtuanya menungguinya.

Setelah membiarkan Narcissa menangis sekitar dua puluh menit, Harry berhasil meminta Narcissa dan Lucius keluar dari ruangan itu agar mereka bisa menanyai Draco apa yang terjadi.

"Masalah Pribadi?" Ron bertanya. " _You're Pathetic._ "

"Siapa yang menyerangmu?" Harry bertanya lagi.

"Entahlah."

"Kau tidak tahu?" Harry bertanya tidak yakin.

"Aku tidak melihat siapa yang menyerangku." Draco berkata lagi."Kenapa orang ini menyerangmu?" Harry bertanya lagi.

"Entahlah Potter! Aku tidak tahu!" Kata Draco mulai emosi.

Harry menghela nafasnya. "Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"Tidak." Draco berkata lagi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin membiarkan Auror mengurus masalahmu ini?" Ron bertanya lagi.

"Iya. Aku tidak ingin Auror ikut camput pada urusanku pribadiku." Draco berkata lagi.

"Okay, kau boleh menghindari semua pertanyaan ini, tapi kau harus menjawab pertanyaan ini." Kata Harry tegas. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke apartement Hermione?" Harry dan Ron melipat kedua tangan mereka di depan dada, menunggu jawaban dari Malfoy.

Draco menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa menghindar dari pertanyaan ini, ia tahu kalau kedua orang di depannya ini akan mengejarnya sampai ke ujung dunia hanya untuk mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan Potter berusan.

Mereka tidak akan membiarkan seseorang tiba-tiba masuk begitu saja ke apartement sahabat mereka dan punya kemungkinan untuk melukainya.

Draco menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku kalau aku harus ber- _apparating_ ke tempat terdekat, jadi aku ber- _apparating_ ke apartement Granger dan _ta-da, ward_ nya membiarkanku masuk. Percayalah Potter, aku juga _shock_ begitu aku sudah berada di dalam apartementnya." Draco berkata jujur.

Ron melirik Harry, Harry melirik Ron.

"Dari mana kau tahu dimana letak apartement Hermione berada?" Ron bertanya lagi.

 _Shit_. Pikir Draco dalam hati. "Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya memasuki apartement itu beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku sedang menunggu teman di kedai kopi dekat situ." Draco berbohong.

Ia mengikuti Hermione pulang beberapa hari yang lalu, ia mengikuti Hermione dari kementrian dan akhirnya tahu dimana Hermione tinggal, jangan tanya kenapa. Ia melihat Hermione berjalan dengan payungnya dan tiba-tiba kakinya berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Baiklah." Harry berkata. "Aku akan membiarkanmu kali ini." kata Harry lagi. "Tapi jika orang ini membahayakan Hermione, maka kau harus memberitahu kami, atau kami berdua akan membunuhmu." Kata Harry kemudian berjalan keluar.

Ron menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Malfoy… Grow up!" kata Ron lalu keluar mengikuti Harry.

Draco menghela nafasnya, dan tidak lama kedua orangtuanya masuk dan menerornya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

.

Hermione tahu dari Ron kalau Draco diberikan izin sakit selama tiga hari, ia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan beristirahat dirumahnya, Hermione sebenarnya tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengannya, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

Ia tidak bisa bertanya pada Harry atau Ron, karena jika ia bertanya pada mereka, akan terlihat seakan-akan ia masih peduli pada Draco, padahal ia hanya ingin memberikan tongkat asing yang sengaja tertinggal di apartementnya kemarin.

"Umm, Miss Amber." Hermione bertanya pelan pada sekretaris auror yang bertugas hari itu. Ia melihat Hermione dengan tatapan aneh. Hermione tahu kalau Miss Amber bukan orang paling ramah yang ada, menurut cerita Vernon ia belum menikah sampai saat ini, sampai umurnya 50 tahun lebih, Vernon juga yang bilang kalau Miss Amber hanya ramah pada dua orang, Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy.

"Apa?" Miss Amber menjawabnya ketus.

"Bisa aku minta alamat rumah Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya pelan, agar tidak didengar oleh orang-orang disekitar mereka.

Miss Amber meliatnya makin aneh, jika tadi alisnya naik sekitar setengah sentimeter sekarang sudah dua sentimeter.

"Untuk keperluan apa?" Miss Amber bertanya.

Hermione terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kau ingin mengunjunginya?" Miss Amber bertanya menghina.

"Uh… iya…" Hermione menjawab.

Miss Amber tertawa kecil. "Miss Granger, kau seharusnya tahu kalau kau bukan tipe Draco." Miss Amber tertawa lagi. Ia membuka salah satu map tebal yang ada di rak di belakanganya kemudian menyalin sesuatu di memo kecil dan memberikannya pada Hermione.

"Ini alaman rumahnya." Miss Amber memberikan alamat itu pada Hermione. "Ku sarankan jangan berharap banyak." Miss Amber tertawa lagi.

Hermione menahan dirinya. Ia berusaha menahan ekspresinya, sepertinya Miss Amber megira ia ingin mendatangi Malfoy karena menyukainya atau semacamnya.

Ha.

"Terimakasih banyak." Hermione mengambil memo itu dan berjalan pergi. Haruskah ia membawakan Draco sesuatu? Ugh.

.

Hermione berdiri di depan sebuah flat dan melihat inisial DM di depan pintunya. Ia berakhir disana dengan bungkusan roti dan kue yang dibelinya sebelum kesini. Hermione menarik nafasnya kemudian menekan bel.

"Sebentar." Draco berseru dari dalam. Tidak lama pintu di buka dan Draco berdiri di hadapannya, kaget, dengan mulut terbuka.

"Hai Malfoy." Hermione berkata pelan.

"Granger?" Draco tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Kau meninggalkan sesuatu di rumahku kemarin." Kata Hermione lagi.

.

"Ku kira kau masih tinggal di Manor." Hermione berkata pelan, berusaha memulai percakapan.

Draco mempersilahkan Hermione masuk dan menyiapkan teh sementara Hermione duduk di ruang tamu. Hermione berkata bahwa Draco meninggalkan tongkatnya di rumahnya, meskipun Hermione tahu bahwa itu bukan tongkatnya.

"Begitu Lucius keluar dari Azkaban aku langsung keluar dari Manor." Draco berkata.

"Oh…" Hermione berkata.

Tidak lama Draco membawa baki berisi teh dan dua gelas juga piring yang berisi kue dan roti yang dibawa Hermione tadi.

Hermione mengeluarkan tongkat dari tas-nya lalu meletakkannya di meja di depannya. "Kau meninggalkan ini." Hermione berkata.

"Ah…" Draco mengangguk. "Kau tidak punya pertanyaan untukku?" Draco bertanya saat Hermione diam saja.

"Apa kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku?" Hermione balik bertanya.

"Mungkin tidak semua."

"Ini tongkat siapa?" Hermione bertanya. Memulai seri pertanyaannya yang sudah meronta-ronta untuk dijawab.

"Tongkat orang yang menyerangku." Draco menjawab.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang ada di pojok. Hermione melihat kalau ruangan itu sepertinya kamar.

Tidak lama Draco datang dan membawa map berwarna cokelat.

" _Shit._ " Hermione mengumpat pelan.

Draco meletakkan map itu di depan mereka. "Apa kau mengenali map ini? Hermione Ardgall?"

.

Hermione duduk di ruang tamunya, memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Draco memberitahunya bahwa ia sudah mencari tahu banyak hal tentang Alasdair dan tahu kalau Hermione adalah anak dari Alasdair. Ia menjelaskan kalau mereka bahkan masih saudara jauh. Beberapa hari yang lalu Draco mencari buku milik keluarganya yang berfungsi sama dengan pohon keluarga Ardgall dan tahu kalau Hermione Granger dan Hermione Ardgall adalah orang yang sama.

Nama Hermione ada di buku itu karena ibu dari Alasdair adalah seorang Malfoy dan masih sepupu dengan Abraxas, kakek Draco.

Draco menawarkan pada Hermione untuk membantunya mencari apapun yang Hermione ingin ketahui, tanpa meminta apapun. Ia bahkan berjanji menyembunyikan buku itu agar tidak ada orang yang mengetahui status Hermione sampai ia mau mengumumkannya sendiri.

Haruskah ia menerima tawaran Draco?

Draco menjelaskan padanya kalau kakeknya, Abraxas Malfoy dan Nenek Hermione, Wihelmina Malfoy adalah sepupu, sehingga mereka masih saudara, tidak dekat namun tidak jauh.

Hermione mengangguk, ia kaget tapi tidak begitu heran lagipula memang keluarga Pureblood tidak begitu banyak sehingga kemungkinan ia punya darah Malfoy atau sebaliknya tidaklah kecil.

Hermione sadar Ia tidak bisa bekerja sendiri, awalnya jika ia tetap tidak mendapat kemajuan dalam jangka waktu dekat ia akan meminta bantuan Harry, tapi sepertinya Draco akan lebih banyak membantu dalam keadaannya sekarang.

Draco lebih mengerti tentang semua seluk-beluk keluarga darah murni, dan kalau memang mereka masih punya hubungan darah maka mungkin Lucius Malfoy _mungkin_ mau membantunya, karena sepertinya saat ini hanya Lucius satu-satunya saksi kematian Alasdair yang masih hidup.

Haruskah ia menerima tawaran Draco?

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review….**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	9. Chapter 9

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 9 :Kau bahkan muncul di alam bawah sadarku.**

9.

Draco dan Hermione duduk di ruang tamu flat Draco. Hermione datang karena diperintah oleh Harry, ia ingin memukul temannya itu, tapi karena sekarang Harry adalah atasannya ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Harry memintanya membawakan beberapa berkas, tapi ia tahu kalau Harry hanya mengarang-ngarang tidak jelas, ia hanya ingin menyuruhnya mengunjungi Draco, melihat keadaannya dan berharap mereka akan memperbaiki hubungan mereka atau semacamnya.

Tapi Hermione datang untuk membicarakan tawaran Draco beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apa kau benar-benar bisa membantuku?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku minta bantuanmu." Hermione memberitahu.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Pertama, aku ingin tahu siapa yang membunuh Alasdair, kedua aku ingin tahu dimana ia dimakamkan. Hanya itu." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco mengangguk. "Aku akan membantumu." Draco menjawab.

Hermione mengangguk.

Mereka diam.

"Ah, Granger, ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Draco berkata lagi, teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Tanyakan saja." Hermione menjawab.

"Kenapa _ward_ -mu membiarkanku masuk?"

Hermione menutup matanya, kepalanya sakit.

Sejujurnya ia juga bertanya hal yang sama belakangan ini, bagaimana ward-nya bisa ditembus Draco, setelah dipikir-pikir, kemungkinan paling besar adalah ward-nya tidak ditembus, tapi memang ward-nya mengenali pria itu dan membiarkannya masuk.

"Entahlah." Hermione menjawab sambil lalu.

Draco menyeringai, ia punya teori yang sepertinya benar. Hermione pasti masih memiliki perasaan padanya, atau paling tidak masih peduli padanya.

Saat seseorang memasang ward, ia akan otomatis memikirkan beberapa orang yang bisa menembus ward-nya, dalam kasus Hermione mungkin ia membiarkan Potter, beberapa Weasley dan mungkin beberapa orang yang dekat dengannya agar bisa menembus ward-nya, dan orang itu termasuk dirinya. Draco Malfoy.

Sebenarnya itu juga yang ada dipikiran Hermione, sepertinya Draco Malfoy memang masih ada di dalam pikirannya, celakanya ia tidak sadar saat ia membuat ward bahwa ia membiarkan pria sialan itu bisa menembus ward-nya.

"Granger." Draco memanggilnya lagi.

"Apa? Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa menembus ward-ku, mungkin ward-ku tidak cukup kuat." Hermione mengankat bahunya.

"Mungkin." Draco tidak akan memaksa Hermione mengakuinya.

"Granger." Draco memanggilnya lagi.

"Makan malam denganku." Draco berkata pelan.

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku pulang dulu." Hermione berdiri, memakai tasnya, tidak ingin pembicaraan mereka menjadi terlalu jauh.

"Kenapa? Apa rekan kerja tidak boleh makan bersama?" Draco bertanya, sebelum Hermione pergi.

"Kau tahu kita tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi rekan kerja Malfoy." Hermione berseru pelan.

"Bantu saja aku, dan setelah itu aku akan berhenti bekerja di bagian Auror, alasanku bekerja di departemen Auror juga awalnya hanya untuk mencari tahu tentang kasus Alasdair. Jadi setelah aku tahu semua hal yang ingin ku ketahui aku akan berhenti." Hermione memberitahu.

"Jadi kita tidak akan pernah menjadi rekan kerja?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk. "Tidak untuk jangka waktu lama."

"Granger." Draco memanggil Hermione lagi sebelum perempuan itu membuka pintu keluar.

Draco berdiri, berjalan cepat dan mendorong Hermione kepintu dan menciumnya keras.

Kepala Hermione membentur pintu, Draco mencengkram kedua bahunya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hermione dengan sekuat tenaga, mengeluarkan semua emosinya, emosi yang disimpannya selama lima tahun untuk perempuan di depannya.

"Ugh…" Hermione mengerang saat Draco menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah. Tapi anehnya Hermione tidak melawan, ia membalas ciuman Draco dengan emosi yang sama, tasnya sudah jatuh kelantai, dan kedua tangannya mencengkram lengan Draco kuat.

 _"I hate you."_ Hermione berbisik saat Draco memindahkan bibirnya ke dagu Hermione, ke lehernya, bergerak naik turun.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana hidupku selama ini?" Draco berseru, meletakkan tangannya di sisi payudara Hermione.

"Hmmm?" Hermione bertanya sambil mendesah.

" _I miss you, your smell, your taste._ " Draco membuka kancing kemeja Hermione. Ia terus menciumi leher Hermione meninggalkan tanda di lehernya.

Hermione tahu seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan Draco membuka kancing kemejanya, ia tahu seharusnya ia mendorong Draco, menamparnya dan pergi, tapi sepertinya ia sudah gila.

Hermione melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Draco menarik wajah pria itu mendekat dan menciumnya lagi. Bibir mereka bertemu lagi keduanya berusaha saling mendominasi. Mereka tahu kalau keduanya akan memar setelah ini semua selesai.

Draco mengangkat Hermione dan Hermione otomatis melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang pria itu dan mereka berjalan ke kamar Draco.

 _"I miss you so bad."_ Draco berbisik begitu ia berada di ranjang dengan Hermione, tangannya meraba seluruh anggota tubuh perempuan itu yang bisa dicapainya.

Hermione bisa merasakannya, merasakan bagaimana kalimat Draco barusan terdengar, ada rasa frustasi di dalamnya, ia mengucapkannya seakan ingin menangis.

Hermione menitikkan air matanya, ia membalikkan badan mereka sehingga posisinya sekarang di atas, ia melepas kemejanya yang sudah tidak terkancing, melepas bra-nya dan mencium Draco lagi.

Draco bisa merasakan air mata Hermione di mulutnya.

 _"I love you."_

.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh…" Entah sudah berapa kali Hermione mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri, ia yakin pasti jidatnya sudah merah dan bengkak, ia terus membenturkan kepalanya ke pintu.

Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan dirinya _tidur_ dengan Draco. Ia seperti kerasukan setan, ia baru sadar apa yang dilakukannya saat ia dan Draco mencapai klimaks. Ia baru sadar kesalahan yang ia lakukan saat Draco mengerang dan meneriakkan namanya, ia baru sadar kalau ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar.

 _Ia segera mendorong Draco dari atasnya, melompat dari kasur dan mencari pakaiannya yang entah berserakan dimana, ia dengan cepat memakai kemeja dan roknya, mengabaikan bra dan panty-nya yang tidak terlihat._

 _"Hermione." Draco memanggilnya pelan. Ia berbaring dikasur, menutupi matanya dengan lengannya._

 _"I'm sorry." Hermione berbisik pelan. Ia berjalan keluar, mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal di depan pintu._

 _Draco memakai boxernya cepat dan mengejar Hermione sebelum perempuan itu pergi._

 _"Hermione." Draco menarik tangan Hermione sebelum ia keluar._

 _Hermione berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang dicengkram Draco erat._

 _"Malfoy, ini salah." Hermione berseru._

 _"Kenapa?" Draco memaksa Hermione menghadap ke arahnya dan bicara padanya. "Kau mau bilang apa yang kita lakukan salah? Kau merasa ini salah karena kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa? Karena kau membenciku?" Draco bertanya._

 _Hermione menghela nafasnya. Ia melepaskan tangan Draco yang menahannya. Ia tidak dalam keadaan bisa berdebat dengan Draco Malfoy saat ini._

 _"Aku pergi." Hermione membuka pintu, keluar, dan ber-apparating ke rumahnya._

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, bagaimana sekarang ia harus menghadapi Malfoy? Bagaimana reaksinya jika ia berpapasan dengan Malfoy di kantor? Apa pria itu masih mau membantunya setelah ini?

Dimana mereka berdiri saat ini? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

.

Draco berdiri di bawah shower, berkali-kali memukul tembok seperti orang bodoh.

Draco menghela nafasnya dan menempelkan kepalanya ke tembok, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Haruskah ia diam saja? Berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka? Benar, itu harus yang dilakukannya ia akan datang ke tempat kerja dua hari lagi setelah masa istirahatnya berakhir dan bertindak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa hari ini, ia akan membantu Hermione menyelesaikan masalah Ardgall itu dan membiarkan semuanya berjalan seperti biasa.

Atau

Atau

Atau Ia bisa mendatangi perempuan sialan itu dan memohon agar ia kembali padanya, memelas dan meminta agar Hermione memaafkannya dan mereka memulai hubungan mereka dari awal lagi.

.

"Pesawat kami akan tiba kurang lebih jam empat sore." Jean memberitahu Hermione di telepon.

"Aku akan menjemput Mom dan Dad besok." Hermione memberitahu.

"Kau tidak perlu menjemput kami jika kau sibuk Miny." Peter memberitahu.

"Tidak apa Dad, aku selesai kerja jam dua siang besok, aku akan menjemput kalian." Hermione memberitahu. "Ah, apa rumah sudah siap?" Hermione bertanya.

"Sudah, sepupu Allen sudah menyiapkan semua dan ia bahkan berkata kalau kami sudah bisa membuka praktik lagi." Peter memberitahu lagi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Hermione mengangguk pelan, menjaga agar telepon yang dijepitnya dengan bahunya tidak terjatuh, ia sedang memasak makan malam.

"Hermione, ada apa?" Peter bertanya pelan, tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan suara anaknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Hermione menjawab pelan.

"Jean, bisa kau tinggalkan kami sebentar?" Peter bertanya pada Jean. Hermione bisa mendengar ibunya menggerutu tapi kemudian meninggalkan ruangan, ia tertawa pelan.

"Sudah, ibumu sudah pergi, sekarang katakan ada apa!" Peter memberitahu Hermione.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Ia memang dekat sekali dengan Peter Granger, terkadang bahkan lebih dekat daripada dengan ibunya sendiri.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Peter bertanya.

"Hmm.." Hermione mengiyakan.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanmu?" Peter bertanya lagi.

"Hmm…" Hermione mengiyakan lagi, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa ia ada masalah dengan pria pada ayahnya, ayahnya kemungkinan besar akan mencari pria itu dan menghajarnya sampai babak belur.

"Draco Malfoy?" Peter menebak.

"Dad…"

"Dad tahu dari Harry, kalian bekerja bersama kan? Ia juga seorang Auror, apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?" Peter bertanya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya Dad."

"Jadi benar? Kau ada masalah dengan Draco Malfoy?" Peter bertanya lagi.

Hermione tertawa. "Sudahlah Dad, hati-hatilah besok dan hubungi aku sebelum kalian berangkat lagi." Hermione berkata. " _I love you Dad, and Mom too._ " Hermione lalu menutup teleponnya dan mematikan kompornya.

Hermione memindahkan pasta dari pancinya ke piring kemudian duduk makan seorang diri.

Hermione memperhatikan ponselnya, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja. Firasatnya tidak baik.

"Hermione…." Seseorang berteriak dari depan pintunya. "Hermione Granger."

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Apa yang diinginkan Draco darinya sekarang.

"Hermione Granger…" Draco mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumahnya.

Hermione berjalan cepat dan membuka pintu rumahnya, Draco Malfoy berdiri sempoyongan di depannya. Tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh.

"Hermione…" Draco tertawa pelan dan memeluknya.

Hermione bisa mencium bau firewhiskey dari Draco, ia menghela nafasnya, ini bahkan belum jam sembilan malam dan pria bodoh ini sudah mabuk parah.

Hermione memapah Draco ke sofanya. Draco tertawa terus seperti orang bodoh.

"Hermione, Hermione Jean Granger, Hermione Jean Malfoy, Hermione Malfoy." Draco bergumam. "Granger." Draco tertawa. "Apa kau tahu aku selalu memanggilmu Hermione Malfoy dalam pikiranku?" Draco bergumam.

Ia melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kakinya, kemudian membaringkan badannya di sofa. "Hermione, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?" seketika tawanya hilang dan ia terlihat sedih sekali.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia duduk di meja di dekat sofa dan melihat Draco lekat.

"Apa kau tahu kalau merindukanmu?" Draco bertanya, meraih tangan Hermione. "Kau bilang aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu karena aku harus menjaga ibuku. Tapi aku tahu, kau hanya tidak ingin aku ikut kan? Kau hanya tidak ingin aku mengganggumu kan? Kau tidak mencintaiku kan?" Draco menitikkan air mata.

Hermione menghapus titik air mata yang mulai muncul di ujung matanya. Apa selama ini Draco merasa kalau ia melarangnya ikut ke Australi karena ia tidak menginginkan Draco berada di dekatnya?

"Granger." Draco melihat Hermione dan menarik tangannya lebih dekat, menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di dadanya.

"Hermione, aku mencintaimu." Draco kemudian mencium tangan Hermione. "Kembalilah padaku." Draco berkata pelan.

Hermione menangis. "Draco."

"Hermione…" Draco duduk, ia berlutut dan memeluk Hermione yang duduk di meja, meletakkan wajahnya di dada Hermione, menangis dan membasahi baju perempuan di pelukkannya seperti seorang anak kecil.

"Hermione, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, aku akan mati jika kau tidak mau kembali padaku." Draco berkata tersedu-sedu.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, tangannya yang tadinya berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya bergerak dan membelai kepala Draco.

"Aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu padamu, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan padamu untuk tidak pernah kembali, harusnya aku mengirimmu pesan, harusnya aku berusaha menghubungimu, harusnya aku menyusulmu begitu keadaan ibuku membaik, harusnya aku mencarimu secepat mungkin." Draco berseru, mempererat pelukkannya.

"Draco…" Hermione menarik wajah Draco agar ia bisa melihat mata pria itu.

Haruskah mereka memulai lagi?

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review….**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	10. Chapter 10

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 10 :Aku dan kau, kita.**

10.

Hermione berdiri sambil mengaduk sup di kompornya, Draco tertidur dikamarnya, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Jika ia ingin jujur dengan dirinya sendiri, selama lima tahun terakhir hidupnya tidak seharipun ia tidak memikirkan Draco Malfoy. Pria sialan itu terus muncul dipikirannya seperti ia yang memiliki pikirannya.

Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati, bagaimana mungkin orang yang paling dibencinya terus menerus berada dipikirannya, bagaimana orang yang tega berkata padanya untuk tidak pernah kembali justru tidak pernah meninggalkan kepalanya.

Hermione tahu seharusnya ia berhenti, harusnya ia menjalani kehidupannya dengan baik, menemukan pria lain yang baik dan mencintainya, tapi seakan-akan hatinya tertinggal di tempat lain.

Ia masih mencintai Draco Malfoy.

Sekarang ia punya dua pilihan, ia tahu Draco masih mencintainya, pria bodoh itu mengatakannya padanya beberapa jam yang lalu, datang mabuk, menangis dan merengek agar Hermione kembali padanya.

Pilihan pertamanya adalah ia bisa kembali pada Draco, memulai hubungan mereka lagi, melanjutkan apa yang tersisa.

Atau ia bisa melanjutkan semua kepura-puraan ini, ia bisa mengatakan pada Draco kalau ia sudah tidak memiliki perasaan padanya lagi, mengatakan kalau mereka sebaiknya tidak menjalin hubungan lagi, dan berharap suatu saat mereka bisa berteman.

Hermione mematikan kompornya.

Ia mencintai Draco, dan yang lebih buruk adalah ia merindukannya, merindukan Draco Malfoy setengah mati.

Keputusannya jelas.

Draco membuka matanya, sial. Kepalanya sakit sekali, ia pasti mabuk seperti orang bodoh, ia berusaha membuka sebelah matanya, melihat dimana dirinya sekarang, ia melihat sebuah foto di dinding dan langsung menyadari dimana dirinya sekarang.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Hermione bertanya.

"Hmm…" Draco mengerang pelan.

Draco bisa merasakan Hermione berjalan mendekat. "Minum ini." Hermione memberinya botol kecil, pasti _hangover potion_ , Draco berpikir, ia meminumnya kemudian dengan cepat sakit kepalanya berkurang signifikan.

"Maaf." Draco bergumam.

"Kenapa kau mabuk begitu dini?" Hermione bertanya.

"Entahlah." Draco mengangkat bahunya, ia melihat jam di samping kasur Hermione dan menyadari kalau ini baru jam 12 malam, ia kira sudah hampir pagi.

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu?" Draco bertanya pelan, berusaha mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

Hermione menyipitkan matanya. "Yeah, well, selain datang, menangis dan memintaku untuk kembali padamu kau tidak melakukan banyak hal." Hermione berkata sarkas, jika Draco ingin bermain dengannya maka ia akan meladeninya, ia ingin pura-pura lupa apa yang baru dilakukannya maka tidak masalah.

Draco tertegun, ah, ia ingat sekarang. "Aku pasti terlihat menyedihkan." Draco bergumam pelan.

Hermione mengangguk berusaha terlihat tidak peduli.

"Keluarlah, kau belum makan malam kan? Aku punya sup hangat makanlah dulu sebelum pulang." Hermione kemudian berjalan keluar.

Draco menghela nafasnya dan bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Hermione menyendok sup itu panas ke mangkuk kecil dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Duduklah." Hermione berkata. Draco duduk dan membiarkan Hermione memberinya makan.

"Hermione." Draco berkata pelan, mengambil sendok yang diletakkan di dekatnya.

"Hmm?" Hermione bergumam pelan, ia duduk di kursi di depan Draco.

" _Let's start over._ " Draco bergumam pelan.

Hermione tidak menjawab. Draco mulai memakan soupnya.

"Apa kau sudah tidak punya perasaan padaku?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Aku masih mencintaimu." Hermione berkata pelan.

Draco mendongak, mereka berpandangan.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama dalam lima tahun Draco berangkat ke kementrian dengan penuh semangat. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman dari wajahnya.

Beberapa orang melihatnya aneh saat ia berjalan di lobby kementrian dan menyapa beberapa orang yang dikenalnya. Beberapa yang cukup berani bahkan bertanya apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa ia sehat?

Ia hanya senang.

Ia dan Hermione kembali bersama.

Hermione berkata bahwa dirinya masih mencintai Draco. Draco juga mengatakan hal yang sama, Draco meminta maaf lagi –kali ini dalam keadaan sadar- atas perlakuannya saat terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Hermione lima tahun yang lalu.

 _"Kau kenal aku kan? Aku mengatakannya karena aku tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri, aku selama ini selalu takut kau akan sadar bahwa aku tidak cukup baik untukmu dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja, aku mengatakannya tanpa berpikir." Draco menghela nafasnya. "Aku minta maaf."_

Draco tidak pernah minta maaf sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah merasa harus minta maaf atas apa yang ia lakukan, tapi ia sadar kalau mengalah untuk menang terkadang harus dilakukan.

Jadi untuk pertama kalinya ia minta maaf pada orang lain dan benar-benar tulus akan permintaan maaf itu.

Hermione tersenyum padanya, setelah sekian lama, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dalam dadanya, hanya dengan melihat senyuman perempuan itu ia dengan mudahnya meleleh.

Hermione berkata bahwa ia mau memulai lagi hubungan mereka, melanjutkan kembali hubungan mereka, memberikan Draco kesempatan kedua.

 _"Aku mencintaimu Draco, sungguh, maka mari kita memulai lagi, tapi jika kali kau menghancurkanku, maka aku akan berhenti dan kau bisa pergi dari kehidupanku selamanya." Hermione berkata pelan namun tegas._

Draco berjanji pada dirinya sendiri ia tidak akan menghancurkannya kali ini.

"Pagi." Draco menyapa Vernon yang baru akan naik ke lift kementrian dengannya dan beberapa karyawan lain.

Vernon membuka mulutnya. "P-Pagi." Vernon menjawab kaget, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan mengalami hari dimana Draco Malfoy akan mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya, apa ia masih sakit?

"Tutup mulutmu Stafford, kau terlihat seperti idiot." Draco bergumam pelan sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

"Auror Malfoy, kau sudah sehat?" Vernon bertanya, berusaha memulai percakapan.

"Hmm. Kalau aku belum sehat aku tidak akan datang." Draco kembali ke mode sarkasnya.

Kali ini Vernon tertawa pelan, ternyata dugaannya salah, sepertinya Auror Malfoy sudah sehat lagi. "Kami masih belum tahu siapa yang menyerangmu." Vernon memberitahu Draco.

Beberapa hari ini satu tim Auror sudah ditugaskan untuk mencaritahu siapa yang menyerang Draco, tapi masih belum ada kejelasan, karena Draco sendiri tidak memberitahu apapun yang bisa membantu tugas mereka.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memberitahu kami petunjuk apapun?" Vernon bertanya.

"Kan aku sudah bilang pada Potter bahwa aku tidak ingin perkara ini dilanjutkan." Draco berkata, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Vernon mengangkat bahunya. "Auror Potter berkata ini menyangkut keselamatan Auror Granger, jadi ia akan mencari tahu siapa yang menyerang anda." Vernon memberitahu. "Tapi aku bingung." Vernon mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya menandakan kalau ia bingung.

"Kenapa penyerangan anda bisa berhubungan dengan Auror Granger?" Sebenarnya Vernon sedikit banyak sudah bisa menebak, tapi ia penasaran, benar-benar penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara Auror Malfoy dan Auror Granger.

Draco menyeringai. Pintu lift terbuka, suara operator mengatakan bahwa mereka sampai di Departement Auror.

"Hermione Granger kekasihku." Draco mengangkat bahunya, berkata sambil lalu dan berjalan menuju ruangan mereka.

Vernon membuka mulutnya lagi, ia bahkan hampir lupa kalau ia juga seharusnya turun dari lift. Ia menduga Auror Malfoy akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti kalau mereka pernah punya hubungan dengan Auror Granger atau mungkin memarahinya dan berkata kalau Vernon sebaiknya tidak mencampuri urusannya, tapi ia salah. Salah besar.

.

Hermione sedang duduk di mejanya, sebentar lagi jam kerjannya akan berakhir, begitu juga Draco, dan ia akan pergi menjemput kedua orangtuanya dari bandara. Haruskah ia meminta Draco menemaninya? Bagaimana jika ia menolak? Bagaimana jika reaksi orangtuanya tidak baik? Bagaimana jika reaksi Draco yang tidak baik?

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

Hari ini pekerjaannya berjalan dengan baik, tidak ada masalah aneh yang muncul, kecuali perdebatan yang sempat di dengarnya antara Draco dengan Harry, sepertinya Draco menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang kejadian menyerangannya tempo hari. Hermione akan membicarakan hal itu dengannya nanti.

Hari ini ia dan Draco belum benar-benar bicara secara langsung. Begitu datang, Draco mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya, tersenyum –well, menyeringai-, dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hermione menahan dirinya agar tidak memukul Draco gemas.

Meskipun mereka sudah kembali berhubungan, keduanya sepakat untuk tidak dulu memberitahu orang-orang, mereka ingin benar-benar memulai dari awal, dan hal itu membutuhkan privasi yang tinggi. Mereka tidak bisa membiarkan orang-orang mengganggu mereka dulu.

Tapi anehnya Vernon sepanjang hari terus menerus melirik ke arah mereka berdua, bergantian, seperti seorang guru yang sedang memperhatikan murid yang sedang melaksanakan ujian. Apa Vernon tahu? Apa Draco memberitahunya? Hermione juga akan membicarakan hal ini nanti dengannya.

Hermione, menggunakan mantra yang diciptakannya sendiri, menulis sesuatu di kertas di depannya, dan tulisannya muncul di kertas yang ada di depan Draco.

 _Apa kau ada acara sepulang kerja?_

Draco mendongak, melihat ke arah Hermione, bertanya dengan matanya, apa Hermione yang mengiriminya pesan? Hermione mengangguk pelan.

 _Tidak, tidak ada, kenapa? Kau sudah tidak sabar jalan denganku? *smirks*_

 _Hah, yang benar saja. Apa kau mau ikut menjemput kedua orangtuaku di bandara?_

 _Tentu, kita bisa berangkat bersama, jam berapa mereka akan tiba? Apa kita bisa makan dulu?_

 _._

Hermione dan Draco makan bersama di restoran Muggle kemudian menuju ke bandara, mereka menggunakan mobil milik Draco yang diletakkan di salah satu rumah keluarga Malfoy di London.

"Apa orangtuamu tahu sesuatu tentang kita?" Draco bertanya sambil menyetir.

"Well, mereka tahu kalau kita putus, dan mereka tahu kalau kau orang yang menyebalkan, _death eater,_ dan orang yang sama dengan Draco Malfoy yang membully-ku selama bertahun-tahun di Hogwarts." Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Orangtuaku tahu kau menyebalkan."

Draco tertawa, ia kuatir, tapi tahu tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Apa mereka akan melakuan sesuatu padaku? Apa ayahmu mungkin akan memukulku atau semacamnya?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Entahlah." Hermione mengangkat bahunya. "Berharap saja mereka kelelahan dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kepadamu."

Draco tertawa lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa menyetir." Hermione berseru.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu aku mendapatkan izin mengemudiku, dalam beberapa kejadian aku merasa kalau mengemudi kendaraan Muggle tidaklah buruk." Draco memberitahu.

"Kau banyak berubah." Hermione berseru sambil lalu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela

"Tidak juga, hanya saja tidak banyak orang yang bisa menerima kepribadian asliku." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Kau berusaha membaur?" Hermione bertanya tidak percaya.

Draco mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa kau masih suka makan ayam?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangguk. Sebelum ini ia dan Hermione sering pergi makan ke restoran oriental di Muggle London, dan Draco benar-benar menyukai ayam goreng disana.

"Setelah kita mengantar orangtuaku, ayo kita pergi ke restoran ayam itu." Hermione memberitahu

Draco tersenyum.

.

Draco dan Hermione berdiri di dekat pintu keluar kedatangan dalam negeri. Pengumuman beberapa waktu yang lalu mengatakan bahwa persawat dari Australia sudah mendarat.

Hermione melihat Draco dari ujung matanya, ia bisa melihat kalau Draco tegang.

Hermione melihat kedua orangtuanya keluar bersamaan dengan mendorong trolly. Hermione melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Mom, Dad." Hermione berseru begitu kedua orangtuanya sudah cukup dekat, kemudian memeluk mereka berdua.

"Hermione…" Jean berseru dan memeluk anaknya.

Setelah beberapa saat saling berpelukan, akhirnya Hermione memperkenalkan Draco.

"Mom, Dad, ini Draco. Draco Malfoy." Hermione berseru, sementara Draco tersenyum setulus yang ia bisa.

Jean tersenyum sementara Petermelihat Draco galak.

Draco berusaha untuk menunjukkan reaksi yang normal dan tidak berlebihan. Ia menjawab ketika ditanya, tertawa jika ada sesuatu yang lucu dan diam jika tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara.

Ia langsung tahu dari sekali lihat kalau sepertinya Peter Granger tidak begitu menyukainya.

"Jadi kalian bekerja bersama sekarang?" Peter bertanya saat mereka di mobil menuju ke rumah keluarga Granger.

"Iya…" Hermione menjawab, ia tahu suasan tidak menyenangkan untuk Draco. "Dad! Berhentilah bersikap tidak ramah." Hermione memberitahu.

Peter menggurutu seperti anak kecil. Draco hanya tersenyum kecil sambil terus menyetir, ia senang bagaimana Hermione membelanya.

"Draco…" Jean memanggil Draco ramah. "Apa kau makan malam bersama kami?"

"Draco ada shift malam Mom, ia harus kembali ke kementrian." Hermione berbohong, pertama karena ia tahu jika Draco makan malam dengan kedua orangtuanya ia akan dikunyah habis-habisan oleh ayahnya, dan kedua ia ingin makan bersama Draco, berdua, di restoran yang sering mereka datangi dulu.

"Benarkah? Ah sayang sekali." Jean berkata curiga.

"Maaf Mrs Granger, lain kali aku akan datang." Draco berseru, berterimakasih Hermione menyelamatkannya.

.

Draco dan Hermione sampai di depan restoran oriental yang dulu sering mereka datangi bersama. Hermione langsung keluar dari mobil begitu Draco selesai memarkirkan mobil dan berjalan langsung menuju pintu masuk.

Setelah mengantar kedua orangtua Hermione, keduanya langsung pulang. Hermione tahu keduanya butuh istirahat karena perjalanan mereka panjang, jadi ia tidak berlama-lama dan langsung pulang.

Tidak lama Draco berdiri di belakang Hermione, ia menggandeng tangan Hermione dan berjalan ke salah satu meja yang kosong. Tidak lama seseorang datang dan memberikan menu pada mereka.

"Draco." Perempuan setengah baya yang memberikan mereka menu berseru senang melihat siapa yang duduk disana.

"Mrs Wang." Draco tersenyum.

"Kau sudah hampir dua bulan tidak datang kesini." Mrs Wang berseru senang.

"Aku sedikit sibuk." Draco memberitahu.

Mrs Wang melihat ke arah Hermione, kemudian tersenyum mengerti dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kalian mau pesan apa?" Mrs Wang bertanya.

.

"Aku tidak percaya kau sering datang kesana." Hermione berseru saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

Draco tersenyum kecil.

 _Selama lima tahun ia memang sering datang ke restoran itu, sendirian. Ia akan datang dan makan di meja paling pojok dan menghadap ke tembok. Beberapa kali datang kesana sendirian ia hanya akan memesan ayam goreng. Tapi kemudian suatu hari Mrs Wang mendatanginya dan menawarkan menu yang lain._

 _"Apa kau tidak mau memesan menu yang lain? Kenapa kau selalu memesan ayam?" Mrs Wang bertanya ramah._

 _Akhirnya Draco memesan makanan lainnya untuk yang pertama kali, ia bertanya pada Mrs Wang makanan apa yang ia rekomendasikan. Dan setelah hari itu sampai hari ini, Draco sudah mencoba semua menu yang ada di restoran itu._

 _Ia mengenal Mrs Wang, suaminya yang memasak di dapur, anak laki-lakinya yang juga membantu di dapur, dan anak perempuannya yang berdiri di kasir._

 _Jika Draco datang pada malam hari, benar-benar malam, sekitar pukul sembilan atau sepuluh malam, maka Mrs Wang akan duduk di depannya dan memperhatikannya makan sambil membicarakan sesuatu._

 _Awalnya ia merasa aneh diperhatikan orang yang tidak begitu dikenalnya, tapi kemudian ia merasa nyaman setelah Mrs Wang memulai percakapan._

 _"Apa kau tidak punya kekasih?" Mrs Wang bertanya._

 _Draco langsung terbatuk-batuk, ia tersedak, mukanya memerah dan matanya berair. Mrs Wang tertawa dan menuangkan air untuk diminum oleh Draco._

 _Setelah Draco tenang, Mrs Wang mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya._

 _"Well…" Draco berpikir sebentar, sebelum ini ia merasa tidak enak menceritakan beberapa hal tentang kehidupan pribadinya pada orang-orang, tapi entah mengapa ia ingin menceritakannya pada Mrs Wang._

 _Draco bisa saja memberitahu Mrs Wang kalau ia tidak punya kekasih, belum. Tapi ia malah mengatakan hal sebaiknya. "Dulu aku memiliki seorang kekasih." Draco memberitahu. "Tapi karena kebodohanku ia pergi." Draco berkata pelan._

"Kurasa aku akan membuka restoran jika masalahku sudah selesai di kementrian." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco tertawa. "Apa kau bisa memasak?" Ia tahu Hermione benar-benar juru masak yang payah, ia hanya bisa memasak beberapa masakan sederhana yang hanya lolos rumpun sarapan.

"Tidak." Hermione menggeleng.

Draco tertawa lagi. "Lalu siapa yang akan memasak?" Draco bertanya lagi.

Hermione ikut tertawa. "Entahlah."

Mereka berdua kemudian tertawa seperti orang bodoh.

.

"Kau bilang Alasdair adalah yang terakhir dari keluarga Ardgall."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ia punya anak dengan seorang _mudblood_." Lucius berseru.

"Harunya kau mencaritahu keberadaan anak itu dan segera membunuhnya. Kau membuatku kesal."

"Apa kau pikir aku bisa melakukan banyak pembunuhan sesuka hatiku? Aku diawasi kementrian, lagipula ruang keluarga Ardgall terkunci rapat, peri rumah yang ada disana juga tidak bisa membuka pintunya, aku tidak bisa melihat pohon keluarga mereka dan mencaritahu siapa anak Alasdair." Lucius membela dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus mencaritahu siapa anak itu, karena menurut beberapa Goblin di Gringotts, brangkas Ardgall sudah di cek oleh seseorang meskipun orang itu tidak mengambil apapun. Aku tidak mau kehilangan uangku."

Lucius menghela nafasnya. "Apa kau lupa aku masih berada dalam pengawasan kementrian?"

Orang itu menggerutu dan menggenggam tongkatnya erat-erat berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Sebaiknya kau meminta bantuan orang lain untuk membantumu." Lucius menyarankan, jujur ia tidak mau banyak terlibat lagi, terutama dengan keluarga Ardgall. Lucius mungkin tidak seratus persen berubah, tapi ia sudah terlalu malas mengotori tangannya.

Lagipula ia punya cukup banyak uang sampai berpuluh-puluh keturunan dan tidak perlu ikut mengutak-atik harta keluarga Ardgall.

Orang yang berdiri di depannya berteriak kesal.

"Apa Draco mau membantuku?" Orang itu bertanya.

Lucius berusaha mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya, berharap orang itu tidak bersungguh-sungguh. "Kurasa Draco tidak bisa membantu banyak, lagipula kecil kemungkinannya anak itu mau terlibat dalam pekerjaan kotor." Lucius berdalih, membuat alasannya terdengar semasuk akan mungkin.

Lucius benar-benar tidak ingin Draco terlibat dalam masalah, sudah cukup ia merusak masa kecil dan masa remajanya, ia tidak mau membuat Draco susah lagi.

"Hmm… pekerjaan kotor?" Orang itu tertawa pelan. "Aku akan langsung mendatangi Draco, mungkin anak itu tertarik dengan banyak harta yang bisa kami bagi." Orang itu kemudian tertawa dan keluar dari ruangan Lucius.

Lucius menghela nafasnya, ia harus memperingatkan Draco.

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review….**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	11. Chapter 11

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 11 : Aku tidak tahu kenapa perasaanku tidak enak.**

11.

Draco dan Hermione menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama di Ardgall Manor, mencari apapun yang bisa menjadi petunjuk. Hermione memberitahu Draco kalau ia sudah melakukan ini sebelumnya, ia sudah mencari petunjuk tapi tidak ada apapun, tapi Draco seperti biasa, bersikeras dan mengatakan kalau mereka harus mencari lagi.

"Apa kau sudah menemui peri rumah kepala disini?" Draco bertanya saat mereka sedang mengecek ruangan yang sepertinya merupakan ruang kerja Alasdair.

Hermione mengangguk. "Tidak ada apapun."

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Bagaimana jika kita melaporkan hal ini secara resmi ke auror?" Draco bertanya, benar-benar putus asa.

Hermione menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" Draco bertanya.

"Dari awal, aku dan ibuku tidak ingin mencari masalah, kami hanya ingin tahu siapa yang membunuh Alasdair dan dimana ia dimakamkan jika ada." Hermione memberitahu. "Siapapun pelakunya, kemungkinan besar juga sudah mati atau mendekam di Azkaban, karena sepertinya kemungkinan besar pelakunya adalah pelahap maut."

"Justru itu, karena kemungkinan besar pelakunya sudah mati atau sudah mendekam di Azkaban tidak ada salahnya jika kita melapor ke kantor auror." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione diam. " _Should we_?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangguk.

"Kita bisa melapor besok." Draco memberitahu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." Hermione memberitahu.

"Tapi aku ingin menanyai peri rumah disini terlebih dahulu." Draco berseru, tidak lama mereka kemudian memanggil semua peri rumah yang ada disana dan menanyai mereka satu persatu.

"Namamu siapa?" Hermione bertanya pada peri rumah ke tujuh yang mereka tanyai.

"Namaku Tipsy Miss." Tipsy berseru, tidak berani melihat ke mata Hermione.

"Sudah berapa lama kau membantu disini Tipsy?" Hermione bertanya lagi, ia menolak menyebut kata _bekerja._

"Hampir tiga puluh tahun Miss." Tipsy memberitahu lagi.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang kematian Alasdari Ardgall?" Hermione bertanya lagi, ia sudah menanyakan pertanyaan ini berkali-kali hari ini.

Tipsy menggeleng. "Tipsy tidak tahu apa-apa Miss."

"Apa kau ada bersama Wanda saat menemukan jasad Alasdair?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Kali ini Tipsy mengangguk. "Tipsy membantu Wanda saat itu, Wanda menjaga jasad Master Alasdair sementara Tipsy memanggil Auror." Tipsy memberitahu lagi.

Hermione dan Draco mengangguk-angguk. Setidaknya jawaban peri rumah yang satu ini berbeda dengan peri rumah lainnya.

"Satu hari sebelumnya, saat ada tiga orang yang datang ke sini, kau berada dimana?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Mata Tipsy membesar, ia kemudian melihat Hermione ketakutan.

"Katakan saja Tipsy, aku tidak akan menghukummu." Hermione memberitahu. Draco yang dari tadi hanya mencatat-catat tidak penting mulai tertarik, padahal ia yang bersikeras mewawancarai peri-peri rumah ini, tapi ia kemudian membiarkan Hermione bekerja dan hanya duduk-duduk diam tidak jelas.

"Tipsy bertugas membersihkan jendela depan lantai tiga yang menghadap ke pintu gerbang Ardgall Manor." Tipsy menjelaskan. "Saat itu Tipsy melihat tiga orang asing memasuki halaman depan Ardgall Manor. Tipsy tidak mengenali dua orang diantaranya, tapi salah satu diantara mereka adalah Rabastan Lestrange."

Draco dan Hermione saling melihat satu sama lain, tapi kemudian Draco menggeleng. "Rabastan sudah mati."

"Tipsy, apa kau masih mengingat wajah dua orang lainnya?" Hermione bertanya.

Tipsy mengangguk.

"Draco, kita bisa menunjukkan foto-foto para pelahap Maut dan lihat siapa yang dikenali Tipsy." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco tersenyum. "Kita bisa menggunakan Pensieve Hermione." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione membelalak. "Kau benar." Hermione kemudian melihat ke arah Tipsy.

"Tipsy apa kam boleh meminta ingatanmu?" Hermione bertanya.

Tipsy mengangguk. "Tentu saja Miss, Tipsy senang bisa membantu."

.

Hermione dan Draco dan juga Tipsy berada di dalam ingatan Tipsy, mereka berada di lantai tiga Ardgall Manor. Tipsy di dalam memori sedang membersihkan jendela, mereka bertiga kemudian berjalan mendekat dan memperhatikan ke arah halaman depan. Kemudian tiga orang muncul di depan gerbang Ardgall Manor, dan kemudian memasuki halaman itu.

Rabastan Lestrange, Regulus Black, dan satu orang sudah memakai tudung hitam khas pelahap maut sehingga mereka tidak bisa melihat siapa orang yang satunya lagi.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Itu Regulus Black tapi ia sudah meninggal, begitu juga dengan Rabastan."

"Siapa pria yang satunya?" Draco bertanya penasaran.

Tidak lama mereka keluar dari memori itu dan keduanya hanya menatap satu sama lain.

.

Hermione melirik garang ke arah Draco yang terus menerus melirik ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. Seluruh bagian Auror sudah tahu mereka kembali berkencan, bahkan sepertinya seluruh kementrian juga sudah tahu.

Draco selalu bersikeras agar mereka datang bersama jika jadwal mereka sama dan hal itu membuat seluruh mata tertuju pada mereka berdua.

Hermione tidak begitu menyukai perhatian yang ditujukan orang-orang pada mereka. Sementara Draco tidak begitu peduli, yang penting hanya ia dan Hermione sudah kembali bersama.

Keduanya ada _shift_ pagi dan sebentar lagi jam kerja mereka selesai, dan Draco sudah selesai mengerjakan laporan-laporannya dan karena itu ia terus melirik ke arah Hermione, sengaja tersenyum, membuat penyihir itu salah tingkah.

Hermione tahu Draco sengaja tersenyum ke arahnya, membuatnya berdebar-debar dan ingin cepat-cepat menariknya pulang kemudian bercinta dengannya di sofa baru mereka.

Belakangan ini Draco memindahkan begitu banyak barang-barangnya ke tempat Hermione, mulai dari pakaian, buku, alat-alat toilet, sampai sofa, rak buku, meja kerja, juga televisi.

Hermione mengeluh dan berkata bahwa ia tidak punya tempat untuk barang-barang mewah dan besar milik Draco, lagipula barang-barang itu tidak cocok dengan kesuluran tempat Hermione. Tapi begitu ia merasakan betapa empuk dan nyamannya sofa besar milik Draco, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Auror Granger." Vernon berseru.

"Iya?" Hermione bertanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Draco.

"Anda dipanggil Auror Potter." Vernon berseru.

Hermione seketika berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju ke ruangan Harry, ia tahu ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan laporannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Hermione berjalan ke ruangan Harry, melewati meja sekretaris Auror, dan Miss Amber melihatnya sinis.

"Selamat siang Miss Amber." Hermione berseru ringan, tersenyum lebar ke arah perempuan itu, ia tahu bagaimana Miss Amber begitu menyukai Draco, dan karena sekarang ia dan Draco menjalin hubungan ia sepertinya kesal setengah mati.

Hermione mengetuk pintu ruangan Harry, setelah diberi perintah untuk masuk ia masuk dan menyapa Harry Potter yang selalu terlihat sibuk.

"Hermione." Harry tersenyum.

"Ada apa Harry?" Hermione bertanya, berjalan mendekat.

"Duduklah." Harry memberitahu.

Hermione duduk, kemudian menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Harry padanya. "Beberapa Auror senior sudah mempelajari kasusmu, beberapa bahkan menanyakan informasi pada beberapa Auror yang sudah pensiun."

Hermione mengangguk, mengapresiasi apa yang sudah dilakukan tim Auror untuknya. Ia dan Draco sudah melaporkan kasus ini, mereka juga sudah memberitahu informasi tambahan yang mereka dapatkan sendiri meskipun tahu sepertinya hal itu tidak banyak membantu

"Dan kami tidak menemukan apa-apa." Harry memberitahu. "Apa yang ditulis di berkas atas nama Alasdair Ardgall sudah semuanya yang mereka ketahui, dan informasi tambahan yang kalian berikan juga tidak banyak membantu, terlebih lagi karena Rabastan dan Regulus sudah meninggal."

Hermione mengangguk. Sepertinya memang tidak ada petunjuk lain yang bisa mereka dapatkan.

"Karena itu kami memutuskan memanggil Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione tidak kaget begitu mendengar nama ayah Draco disebut oleh Harry, karena memang nama Lucius juga tertera sebagai salah satu saksi. Dan hanya ia satu-satunya pelahap maut yang masih hidup.

"Apa kau yakin Lucius Malfoy akan banyak membantu? Kalau dulu ia tidak bisa memberikan banyak informasi maka sepertinya sekarang juga tidak ada gunanya memanggilnya." Hermione mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Harry memberitahu.

Hermione mengangkat bahunya. "Well, kalau menurutmu Lucius Malfoy layak untuk di panggil lagi maka aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa." Hermione memberitahu.

Harry mengangguk. "Bisakah kau beritahu Draco?" Harry bertanya. "Aku tidak ingin ia kaget atau bereaksi berlebihan saat tahu kalau ayahnya akan dipanggil terkait kasus ini." Harry memberitahu.

Hermione mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, dan satu lagi Hermione." Harry memberitahu. "Salah satu Auror yang sudah berada di usia pensiun mengetahui dimana Alasdair Ardgall dimakamkan." Harry memberitahu.

"Benarkah?" Hermione bertanya.

Harry mengangguk.

.

Draco dan Hermione sedang berada di supermarket Muggle, Hermione mengeluh karena semenjak Draco menjajah tempatnya seluruh persediaan di rumahnya menjadi cepat habis, mulai dari makanan sampai produk kebersihan.

Draco tanpa ampun memakai setengah botol shampo untuk satu kali keramas, meskipun Hermione sudah memarahinya berkali-kali, memberitahu kalau ia hanya butuh sedikit shampo untuk rambut pendeknya, tapi Draco tidak mau dengar.

Begitu juga dengan pasta gigi dan sabun mandi.

Draco tidak tahu kalau produk kebersihan Muggl bisa beraroma sangat wangi, ia menyukai aroma shampo dan sabun Hermione, sementara pasta gigi adalah sesuatu yang unik baginya. Dunia sihir memang mengenal cairan untuk membersihkan gigi, tapi rasanya aneh dan bentuknya tidak seperti pasta, tapi seperti cairan yang dicampur dengan bubuk, dan bahkan tidak tercampur sempurna.

Draco tahu Hermione terkadang kesal, apalagi karena shamponya cepat habis, tapi ia suka mencium aroma Hermione di tubuhnya.

"Draco." Hermione berseru, "Haruskah kita membeli shampo khusus pria? Kau bisa menggunakannya." Hermione memberitahu, menunjuk deretan shampo khusus pria yang ada di depannya.

Draco memperhatikan deretan botol yang ada di depannya, warna-warnanya hanya di dominasi warna hitam dan biru, tidak seperti shampo wanita yang botolnya pernuh warna.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione menggerutu kemudian mengambil dua botol shamponya yang biasa lalu memasukkannya ke dalam trolley belanjaan mereka.

"Kenapa kau begitu tidak suka aku menggunakan shampomu?" Draco bertanya pada Hermione.

"Karena kau menghabiskannya dengan begitu cepat!" Hermione berseru kesal. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu alasan Hermione tidak suka Draco menggunakan shamponya, ia tidak suka Draco menggunakan shampo dan sabunnya karena itu membuat aroma tubuh Draco berubah.

Ia lebih menyukai aroma asli tubuh Draco.

Mereka selesai di bagian peralatan mandi, kemudian Hermione berjalan ke arah tempat sabun cuci pakaian dan cuci piring.

"Kenapa Muggle membedakan semua sabun mereka? Sabun untuk pakaian berbeda dengan sabun untuk piring, lantai, jendela." Draco berseru, mengutarakan pendapatnya, ia melihat Hermione bersih-bersih beberapa kali, meskipun kebanyakan ia menggunakan sihir tapi sabun-sabun yang digunakannya adalah sabun Muggle.

Hermione tertawa, ia kemudian menjelaskan yang ia ketahui pada Draco, sebisanya, seperti menjelaskan pada anak kecil, hanya saja ia berhati-hati agar percakapan mereka tidak di dengar orang-orang. Karena akan terdengar aneh bahwa seorang pria dewasa tidak mengetahui hal-hal dasar seperti itu.

"Draco." Hermione berseru di depan deretan daging beku. "Kau lebih suka ayam atau daging?" Hermione berseru sambil melihat-lihat daging di depan mereka.

"Aku suka semua." Draco memberitahu. "Asal kau yang membuatnya untukku."

Hermione tertawa pelan, ia kemudian meminta petugas disitu untuk membungkuskannya satu kilo daging dan satu kilo ayam tanpa tulang. Mereka kemudian membeli beberapa makanan ringan setelah selesai dari supermarket itu mereka berhenti restaurant sushi favorit Hermione.

"Draco." Hermione berseru saat mereka mulai makan.

"Iya?" Draco bertanya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kuberitahu." Hermione memberitahu.

"Apa?" Wajah Draco masih santai.

"Harry memberitahuku bahwa Auror akan memanggil ayahmu terkait kasus Alasdair." Hermione berseru cepat, ia tidak ingin bertele-tele.

"Oh." Draco berseru santai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco tertawa pelan. "Memangnya kau pikir aku akan bereaksi seperti apa?"

Hermione mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, marah, kesal, atau…entahlah." Hermione memberitahu. "Apa ini benar-benar tidak masalah?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Draco tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Kalau Potter merasa Lucius perlu dipanggil kenapa tidak? Dan kalau memang ia tahu sesuatu maka itu akan sangat membantu kita kan?" Draco memberitahu.

Hermione tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Draco bertanya, tersenyum juga.

"Karena kau baik." Hermione memberitahu.

"Hermione." Draco memanggil nama kekasihnya itu.

"Hmm?"

"Bukankah anak baik selalu mendapat hadiah?" Draco bertanya dengan seringai di wajahnya dan seketika Hermione tahu apa isi pikirannya.

"Berhentilah berpikiran kotor!" Hermione tertawa.

Draco tertawa kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

"Ah, dan Harry juga sudah tahu dimana Alasdair dimakamkan." Hermione memberitahu lagi.

"Benarkah? Lalu kapan kita akan memberitahu ibumu?" Draco bertanya.

"Well, aku berencana memberitahunya ahir pekan ini, karena kebetulan jadwalku kosong. Apa kau mau ikut?" Hermione bertanya, kalau tidak salah hari ini jadwal Draco adalah shift malam.

"Tentu saja, kita bisa pergi bersama." Draco berseru.

Hermione tersenyum, mengangguk.

.

''Hermione." Draco berseru dari dalam kamar. "Apa kau lihat dasiku yang berwarna hijau?"

"Semua dasimu berwarna hijau Draco." Hermione berseru dari ruang tv.

Draco masih mencari-cari dasi hijau yang dimaksudnya. "Dasi hijau dengan motif garis-garis silver. Hermione, apa kau tidak melihatnya?" Draco berseru lagi.

Hermione meletakkan remote yang dipegangnya kemudian berjalan menuju ke kamar, ia kemudian menghampiri Draco yang berdiri di depan lemarinya.

Ia kemudian mendorong Draco menjauh dan mencari dasi yang dimaksud Draco.

"Tidak ada." Hermione memberitahu tapi masih mencari-cari di lemarinya yang sudah diambil alih Draco lebih dari setengahnya.

"Apa kau yakin dasimu ada disini?" Hermione bertanya.

"Aku tidak yakin, apa mungkin masih di tempatku?" Draco bertanya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Hermione memukul lengan Draco pelan. "Kalau kau tahu dasi itu masih dirumahmu kenapa kau mencarinya di lemariku?" Hermione bertanya. "Draco, apa kau bisa tidak mengambil alih lemariku?" Hermione mengeluh, berbalik lagi dan merapikan beberapa bagian yang berantakan karena pencarian dasi Draco.

Draco tersenyum, ia kemudian menutup lemari itu dan mendorong Hermione dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh Hermione.

"Draco." Hermione berseru, memperingatkannya.

"Apa?" Draco bertanya. Ia menempelkan tubuhnya erat-erat pada Hermione. Hermione diam dan tidak bergerak, wajahnya menghadap ke lemari dan punggungnya menempel dengan bagian depan tubuh Draco.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Draco?" Hermione berbisik.

Draco menempelkan bibirnya di leher Hermione. "Kita belum pernah melakukan ini." Draco berseru.

"Apa?" Hermione bergidik saat Draco menjilat telinganya.

 _"I've never take you from behind before."_ Draco memberitahu.

Hermione tersenyum, ia menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

"Apa aku boleh melakukannya Hermione?" Draco meminta izin.

"Hmm.." Hermione berpura-pura berpikir. Draco diam menunggu. " _Take me then._ " Hermione berseru pelan.

Draco dengan cepat menarik legging Hermione turun, tapi kemudian jam dinding di ruang tamu berdentang dua kali, sudah jam dua siang dan Draco harus berangkat karena ia ada shift siang.

Hermione mengerang kesal karena tahu mereka tidak akan jadi melakukannya.

Draco tertawa, ia membantu Hermione menaikkan leggingnya lagi, mencium bibirnya lembut. "Aku akan pergi ke rumahku, mengambil dasi lalu ke kantor. Kita akan melanjutkan ini lagi nanti." Draco berseru.

Hermione mencengkram tangan Draco sebelum ia pergi.

Draco menyeringai. "Kenapa Granger? Kau tidak ingin aku pergi?" Draco berseru menggoda.

Hermione mengangguk. "Bisakah kau bolos hari ini?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco tertawa. "Sepertinya kau mulai teradiksi padaku Granger." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Draco erat. "Perasaanku tidak enak." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco tertawa. "Perasaanmu tidak enak karena kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ini." Draco kemudian mencium kening Hermione dan melepaskan tangan Hermione dari tubuhnya.

"Aku akan pulang tepat waktu." Draco berseru lalu ber- _disapparating_.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, mungkin Draco benar, perasaannya tidak enak karena mereka tidak bisa melanjutkan ini sekarang.

.

Draco pulang kerumahnya, well, pulang sebenarnya bukan kata-kata yang tepat, ia mampir kerumahnya. Draco belakangan ini menghabiskan mayoritas waktunya di rumah Hermione, secara teknis ia sudah tinggal disana, ia hanya mampir untuk mengambil beberapa hal sesekali dan mengecek suratnya dan mengecek peri rumahnya.

"Draco." Seseorang memanggilnya saat ia membuka pintu dan berjalan ke ruang tamunya.

Draco dengan cepat beralih ke mode auror-nya, ia mengangkat tongkatnya dan segera menyalakan lampu.

"Siapa disana?" Draco bertanya. Ia tidak mengenal suara itu dan siapapun orang itu pasti berbahaya karena masuk ke rumahnya begitu saja, menembus _ward_ -nya dan firasatnya mengatakan bahwa yang datang bukanlah tamu biasa.

"Draco Malfoy, aku sudah lama menunggumu."

Draco melihat siapa yang orang yang duduk di sofa kecilnya di ruang tamu, ia kemudian menghela nafasnya. "Apa maumu?"

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review….**

 **Halo halo halo, finally... aku yakin banyak yang bilang begitu melihat cerita ini akhirnya update juga. aku baik kan update dua cerita sekaligus.**

 **Oh iya, by the way, I'm already back to college. Jadi aku akan kembali sibuk dengan kehidupan kuliahku, tapi aku berjanji akan berusaha melanjutkan cerita-ceritaku sebaik dan secepat mungkin. as usual, read and review guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 12 : Aku tidak tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.**

12.

"Tsk…Tsk…Tsk… Draco, apa begitu reaksimu setelah begitu lama tidak tidak bertemu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Draco bertanya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu Draco."

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu! Kau berhasil lolos beberapa waktu yang lalu tapi kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu." Draco mengacungkan tongkatnya

"Apa kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku Draco?" Orang itu bertanya pada Draco.

"Kenapa tidak?" Draco bertanya, tempo hari saat Harry bertanya siapa yang menyerangnya ia memang tidak memberitahu siapa pelakunya.

Orang itu tertawa, dan tawanya membuat Draco meringis. "Penyihir lemah sepertimu tidak bisa mengalahkanku Draco. Lagipula kali ini aku datang bukan untuk bertarung denganmu. Aku ingin mengajakmu bekerja sama." Orang itu berseru.

"Kau pasti sudah gila, kalau kau mengira aku mau bekerja sama denganmu." Draco berseru.

Orang itu tertawa lagi.

"Kudengar sekarang ini kau menjalin hubungan dengan _Mudblood_." Orang itu berseru kemudian tertawa lagi. "Aku sudah tahu dari dulu kalau kau sedikit aneh, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan sampai pada situasi seperti ini."

Draco memutar matanya, ia benar-benar berharap bisa menghubungi siapapun di kementrian, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Jika ia menghubungi kementrian orang didepannya pasti akan segera melarikan diri. Draco tidak punya banyak pilihan, ia memperat tongkatnya di genggamannya.

"Menyerahlah, sampai kapan kau akan terus berkeliaran dan membuat masalah?" Draco bertanya.

Orang itu tertawa lagi, dan tawanya benar-benar membuat Draco muak.

"Aku akan berhenti Draco, aku akan berhenti setelah ini. Kali ini aku ingin kau membantuku masuk ke Ardgall Manor."

Draco menghela nafasnya.

"Aku ingin kau masuk ke Ardgall Manor, dan melihat pohon keluarga mereka, lihat siapa keturunan terakhir Ardgall."

"Jika kau tahu siapa keturunan terakhir Ardgall apa yang kau inginkan?" Orang itu bertanya lagi.

"Hmm…" Orang itu pura-pura berpikir. "Kurasa aku akan membunuhnya."

"Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu kalau kita tidak bisa masuk ke sana." Draco berbohong, well tentu saja ia bisa masuk kalau hanya sekedar sampai kedalam, karena Alasdair sendiri masih punya darah Malfoy, tapi ia tidak bisa menembus ruangan dimana lukisan pohon keluarga mereka berada tanpa Hermione.

"Aku tahu kau bisa Draco, jangan berbohong, memangnya kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau pasti seorang Auror bisa melakukannya kan? Apalagi kudengar kau memilih Mudblood yang disebut-sebut orang pintar, kalian pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu kan?"

Draco menggeleng. Ia tahu pembicaraan mereka tidak akan sampai kemana-mana.

 _"Expelliarmus."_ Draco berseru dan mengarahkan tongkatnya, hanya saja orang itu dengan cepat menepis mantra serangan Draco.

"Kau seharusnya tahu kalau kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku dengan mantra bodoh seperti itu Draco."

 _"Colloshoo."_ Draco bergumam dan orang didepannya langsung membelalak.

"Dari mana kau mempelajari mantra konyol seperti ini Draco?" Orang itu berusaha bergerak tapi tidak bisa karena kakinya lengket di bawah.

Draco menyeringai, tentu saja dari ayah baptisnya.

" _Crucio_." Orang itu berseru dan menyerang Draco tanpa ampun. Membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai.

Draco menrintih kesakitan dan menggelinjang di tanah, "Brengsek." Draco berseru pelan saat ia bisa mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya.

Orang itu tertawa kemudian lagi-lagi menggumamkan _Cruciatus_ dengan mudahnya.

Draco menggelinjang di lantai dan berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya.

Orang itu tertawa dan kemudian berjongkok di dekat Draco dan menyingkirkan rambut di keningnya. Ia mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Draco kemudian membisikkan _cruciatus_ sekali lagi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik tawaranku Draco, aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa barang berharga dari vault mereka, dan aku tidak akan menggangu hidupmu lagi setelah ini." Orang itu berseru lalu pergi begitu saja.

Draco dengan sisa kekuatannya menggumamkan patronousnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

.

"Jadi siapa yang menyerangmu kali ini Malfoy?" Harry bertanya sarkas.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

"Hermione dimana?" Draco bertanya pelan.

"Dia pingsan." Ron berseru sambil lalu.

"Apa?" Draco bertanya tidak percaya.

"Hermione pingsan, sekarang ia ada di ruangan sebelah, ia menangis terus dan sepertinya kelelahan." Harry memberitahu.

Draco menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Sudah berapa lama aku berada disini?" Draco bertanya, menyadari kalau ia pasti sudah berada disini lebih dari satu hari.

"36 jam." Ron memberitahu.

Draco menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Berhentilah menghela nafasmu dan beritahu kami siapa yang menyerangmu kali ini Malfoy." Ron berseru lagi.

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan Hermione dulu?" Draco bertanya.

Harry dan Ron saling melihat, tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku akan mengecek apa Hermione sudah bangun atau belum." Ron memberitahu lalu pergi keluar ruangan Draco.

Begitu Ron keluar kedua orangtua Draco masuk dan langsung menghampiri anaknya dengan cemas.

Ron, memasuki ruangan dimana Hermione beristirahat, temannya itu benar-benar lelah setelah lebih dari 30 jam tidak tidur dan menunggui Draco sambil menangis dan akhirnya pingsan, entah karena kelelahan atau karena cairan tubuhnya keluar semua dari matanya, aneh, apa seseorang bisa menangis sebanyak itu? Ron bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

"Hermione, kau sudah bangun?" Ron bertanya begitu melihat ke dalam ruangan dan menemukan Hermione hanya berbaring lemas tapi matanya sudah terbuka.

Hermione mengangguk pelan.

"Draco sudah bangun." Ron memberitahu.

Hermione langsung berusaha bangun dari kasur tapi ia masih terlalu lemas, Ron segera berjalan ke arah Hermione dan membantunya duduk.

"Ia masih bicara dengan kedua orangtuanya, sebentar lagi ia juga kesini. "Hermione, Draco masih belum mau memberitahu kami siapa yang menyerangnya, apa kau bisa menyuruhnya untuk memberitahu identitas orang ini?" Ron bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk. "Akan kucoba."

Ron mengangguk, "Pastikan kau mencoba dengan keras." Ron memberitahu lagi. "Kalau orang ini tidak segera diamankan maka kemungkinan besar keamananmu juga akan terancam Hermione."

Hermione mengangguk mengerti, tidak lama apa yang dikatakan Ron terjadi, Draco masuk ke kamar dimana Hermione beristirahat.

Ron memutar matanya, tapi akhirnya keluar juga dari ruangan itu untuk memberi privasi pada mereka berdua.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah pergi." Hermione langsung berseru begitu Draco berjalan mendekat.

Draco hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, ia lalu duduk disamping Hermione dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Maaf." Draco berseru.

Hermione tiba-tiba memeluk Draco erat. "Aku lelah, benar-benar lelah, kenapa kau selalu berada dalam bahaya? Kau membuatku kuatir." Hermione berseru pelan, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis.

Draco menepuk-nepuk punggung Hermione, ia memeluknya erat. "Maaf." Draco berseru lagi.

Hermione menghela nafasnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya melemas di pelukkan Draco, ia tidak ingin merasakan hal seperti itu lagi.

Ia tiba-tiba diberi kabar oleh Ron bahwa Malfoy ada di St. Mungo, Hermione langsung menuju ke St. Mungo dan menemukan kalau kekasihnya itu diserang oleh seseorang dan bahkan dikenai _cruciatus._ Ia menghabiskan lebih dari satu hari untuk kuatir. Hermione tertekan, Draco tidak sadarkan diri dan sementara dirinya hanya bisa menangis bodoh tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Hermione bertahan di samping Draco berharap ia segera sadar dan bangun, sampai-sampai Hermione sendiri yang tumbang.

"Siapa yang menyerangmu?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

.

Draco dan Hermione duduk di ruangan Harry, setelah beristirahat beberapa hari Draco berjanji akan memberikan keterangan tentang siapa yang menyerangnya dan apa motifnya.

Draco juga belum memberitahu apa-apa pada Hermione, jadi Hermione yang sebenarnya seharusnya sudah pulang karena shiftnya sudah selesai juga bertahan untuk mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ingin tahu siapa yang sebenarnya menyerang Draco.

"Jadi siapa yang menyerangmu Auror Malfoy?" Harry bertanya dengan nada profesional. Ron juga berada disitu dan sudah siap dengan catatannya.

"Rodolphus, Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Apa?"

"Siapa?"

"Hah?"

Harry, Hermione, dan Ron bertanya bersamaan.

"Malfoy, kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?" Harry bertanya sementara Hermione dan Ron hanya bisa melihat Draco tidak percaya.

Draco menggeleng dan wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia tidak sedang bercanda.

"Tapi, bukankah semua Lestrange sudah mati?" Ron bertanya.

Draco menggeleng lagi. "Apa kau pernah melihat jasad mereka Ron? Bellatrix dibunuh oleh Molly, well, kita semua tahu, kemudian rabastan menjadi salah satu pelahap maut yang jasadnya di temukan setelah perang Hogwarts berakhir, tapi Rodolphus?" Draco berseru.

Harry, Hermione, dan Ron diam.

"Bagaimana mungkin selama ini kau diam saja kalau kau tahu orang berbahaya seperti itu berkeliaran bebas?" Harry berseru penuh emosi.

Draco hanya diam.

"Draco." Hermione berseru pelan, mengabaikan Harry yang sepertinya marah. "Kemudian apa yang terjadi?"

Draco kemudian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, apa yang diinginkan Rodolphus darinya, dan hal itu membuat Hermione, Harry dan juga tentu saja Ron tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Draco bertanya, memecah kesunyian.

"Tentu saja kita harus menangkapnya." Ron berseru.

Draco, Hermione, dan Harry memutar matanya.

"Kau jenius sekali Weasley." Draco berseru sarkas.

Harry diam dan Hermione langsung memasuki mode berpikirnya.

"Well, kita akan menangkapnya." Harry berseru. "Draco, apa saja yang kau ketahui? Apa kau tahu dimana ia bersembunyi?"

Draco menggeleng.

"Apa kau ayahmu mungkin tahu?" Harry bertanya lagi.

"Mungkin." Draco menjawab.

"Baiklah." Harry membuat keputusan. "Kita akan pergi ke Malfoy Manor."

.

"Ron, berhentilah mondar-mandir." Harry berseru frustasi melihat Ron yang terus mondar-mandir. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu Malfoy Manor dan menunggu Lucius. Hermione dan Draco tidak duduk tidak jauh.

Draco sedang mengelus-elus tangan Hermione yang berada dalam genggamannya, sepertinya menenangkan Hermione yang berusaha menyembunyikan kalau ia gelisah.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Lucius muncul dan bertanya pada segerombolan Auror di ruang tamunya.

"Kami ingin menanyakan beberapa hal." Draco berdiri, menghampiri ayahnya dan berseru formal.

Lucius mengangkat alisnya, ia duduk di salah satu sofa yang kosong, mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas lututnya. "Aku akan berusaha menjawab pertanyaan yang kalian ajukan padaku sebaik mungkin." Lucius menjawab.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu kalau Rodolphus masih hidup dan masih berkeliaran di Inggris?" Harry bertanya.

Lucius berusaha menjaga ekspresinya. "Setahun yang lalu, setahun yang lalu ia mulai berusaha menghubungiku." Lucius memberitahu jujur.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melaporkannya?" Harry bertanya lagi.

Lucius diam.

Harry dan Ron memutar matanya. "Baiklah kau tentu saja boleh tidak menjawab." Harry memberitahu. "Apa kau tahu kalau Rodolphus ingin masuk ke Ardgall Manor?" Harry bertanya lagi.

Lucius mengangguk. "Dia berkata ingin melihat siapa keturunan terakhir keluarga Ardgall dan mencarinya untuk mendapatkan kunci brangkas mereka."

Harry mengangguk. "Apa kau tahu siapa keturunan keluarga Ardgall?" Harry bertanya lagi.

Hermione, Draco, dan Ron menahan nafas mereka.

Lucius menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu." Lucius memberitahu.

"Kapan kau terakhir bertemu dengan Rodolphus?"

"Beberapa hari sebelum Draco diserang." Lucius memberitahu lagi.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang menyerangku?" Draco bertanya lagi.

Lucius mengangguk.

Draco mengendus menghina. "Kau bahkan tidak punya hati untuk memberiku peringatan sebelumnya."

Lucius berusaha menahan ekspresinya, ia tidak ingin membicarakan masalah keluarganya di depan Auror. Ia ingin menjelaskan dirinya pada Draco tapi ia tahu Draco pasti tidak akan mau mendengarkannya.

"Apa kau tahu dimana ia bersembunyi?" Harry bertanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu persis, tapi aku tahu beberapa tempat yang mungkin ia jadikan tempat persembunyian." Lucius memberitahu.

Harry mengangguk mengerti, mereka akan menyusuri tempat itu sesegera mungkin.

"Apa kau tahu tahu kalau-kalau ia punya maksud atau misi lain?"

Lucius menggeleng. "Kurasa ia hanya kehabisan uang, ia berusaha mengambil harta kekayaan Ardgall untuk bertahan hidup. Kalau yang kau pikirkan adalah semacam membangun perkumpulan pelahap maut, aku tidak merasa ia bisa melakukannya, lagipula tidak banyak pelahap maut tersisa."

Harry mengangguk-angguk lagi.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Lucius bertanya.

Harry melirik Hermione. Hermione mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang kematian Alasdair Ardgall?"

Lucius menarik nafasnya.

.

Hermione berbaring dikasurnya. Kepalanya sakit.

"Hermione! Biarkan aku masuk." Draco berseru dari depan pintu kamarnya.

"Pergilah!" Hermione memberitahu. Ia mendengar suara berisik di depan pintunya kemudian pintunya di ketuk lagi.

"Hermione, ini aku, apa aku boleh masuk?" Harry bertanya pelan.

"Kau juga pergi." Hermione menolak bertemu dengan Harry juga.

Sepertinya tiga pria yang berada di depan pintunya sedang bertengkar tanpa suara dari mulut mereka, tapi mereka membuat suara berisik entah darimana.

"Hermione, apa aku boleh masuk?" Ron bertanya.

"Ron, suruh Draco dan Harry pergi, baru kau boleh masuk." Hermione berseru.

"Kalian dengar kan? Pergi sana!" Ron berseru, mengusir Harry dan Draco.

Hermione bisa mendengar Draco menggerutu, kemudian semuanya sunyi dan pintunya diketuk lagi.

"Hermione, aku sudah menyuruh Draco dan Harry pergi." Ron membertahu.

Hermione meraih tongkatnya dan membuka pintunya.

"Masuk Ron." Hermione memberitahu.

"Hermione, kau baik-baik saja?" Ron bertanya pelan, menghampiri sahabatnya yang berbaring di kasur. Ron menarik kursi dari meja rias Hermione kemudian duduk di samping kasur Hermione.

Hermione menggeleng.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang kematian Alasdair Ardgall?"_

 _Lucius menarik nafasnya._

 _"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini padaku?" Lucius bertanya._

 _"Well, kami hanya ingin tahu." Ron memberitahu. "Karena menurut Draco, Rodolphus menginginkan harta keluarga Ardgall, kami mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga Ardgall dan kemudian namamu muncul." Ron berbohong dengan lancarnya._

 _Hermione berusaha menahan senyumannya, sejak kapan sahabatnya yang satu itu menjadi lihai berbohong?_

 _"Apa yang ingin kalian ketahui?" Lucius bertanya._

 _"Apa saja." Draco berseru. "Apa saja yang kau ketahui tentangnya."_

 _"Well, Alasdair empat tahun lebih muda dariku, kami mengenal dari kecil karena keluarganya termasuk salah satu dari sedikit keluarga dengan darah Murni yang bertahan sejak lama." Lucius mulai bercerita._

 _"Dan tentu saja Dark Lord ingin merekrutnya." Lucius memberitahu lagi. "Tapi dari awal ia tidak pernah tertarik, sama sekali tidak. Bukan seperti Sirius yang langsung menentang atau Regulus yang menyesal setelah bergabung, Alasdair tidak tertarik, sama sekali tidak tertarik."_

 _"Banyak dari kami yang berusaha meyakinkannya untuk bergabung, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil, Dark Lord sendiri berkali-kali berusaha meyakinkannya, dan setiap ia menolak, Dark Lord tidak bisa menyerangnya, kenapa? Sederhana, karena darahnya terlalu murni dan sayang untuk tertumpah begitu saja."_

 _Hermione menggigit pipinya dari dalam, berusaha menahan komentar-komentar negatif yang ingin dilontarkannya._

 _"Rabastan, Rodolphus dan Igor mulai kesal, mereka merasa kalau Dark Lord terlalu menginginkan Alasdair sehingga tidak menghargai pelahap maut yang sudah ada dan mengabdi padanya. Jadi mereka berencana menghabisi Alasdair."_

 _"Lalu?" Harry masih menunggu klimaks dari cerita Lucius._

 _"Aku akan menceritakan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi tapi aku ingin Auror Potter melakukan unbreakable vow denganku." Lucius berseru._

 _Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

 _"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Harry bertanya._

 _"Aku tidak ingin terkena masalah atau hukuman apapun atas apa yang terjadi pada Alasdair sebesar apapun aku terlibat." Lucius memberitahu._

 _"Apa kau gila?" Draco bertanya kasar. "Kau pasti terlibat dalam kematian Alasdair Ardgall!" Draco menuduh. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari dulu?" Draco bertanya, berdiri dari kursinya._

 _Lucius melihat Draco aneh. "Kenapa kau begitu emosi?"_

 _Hermione menarik Draco agar duduk lagi ditempatnya._

 _Lucius mengangkat bahunya. "Itu syaratku, terserah kalian." Lucius berusaha bertahan dan menjaga agar ekspresinya tetap tenang._

 _Harry melihat Hermione, menunggu responnya._

 _Hermione mengangguk. Ia tidak benar-benar peduli siapa yang terlibat dan tidak terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan Alasdair, dan jika seandainya Lucius terlibat, ia juga tidak ingin mengurusi apa Lucius harus dihukum atau semacamnya._

 _Ia hanya ingin tahu siapa yang terlibat dalam pembunuhan ayahnya, mengetahui siapa pelakunya, dan tempat dimana ia dimakamkan. Itu saja._

 _Harry mengangguk, mengerti._

 _"Baiklah, tidak masalah." Harry berseru, ia mengulkan tangannya pada Lucius, Lucius menyambut tangan itu, kemudian Ron membantu mereka mengadakan perjanjian sihir._

 _"Okay, Mr. Malfoy." Harry berseru setelah melepaskan tangan Lucius dari tangannya. "Lanjutkan ceritamu."_

 _Lucius dengan tenang melanjutkan ceritanya. "Rabastan, Regulus dan Igor sudah berencana mendatangi kediaman Alasdair hari itu setelah berbulan-bulan bersembunyi entah dimana, mereka mendapat kabar kalau Alasdair ada di Ardgall Manor hari itu, tapi sayangnya Igor diberikan tugas khusus oleh Dark Lord hari itu, jadi ia tidak bisa ikut."_

 _"Tadinya Rabastan dan Regulus berencana pergi berdua, tapi kemudian mereka tahu kalau aku tidak ada kepentingan hari itu dan mengajakku kesana."_

 _Hermione dan Draco saling melirik satu sama lain, jadi pria bertudung yang mereka tidak bisa lihat wajahnya di dalam ingatan Tipsy adalah Lucius._

 _"Aku akhirnya ikut dengan mereka, hanya untuk memastikan kalau mereka tidak membuat masalah lain atau menarik perhatian." Lucius memberitahu lagi._

 _"Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau Rabastan dengan tongkatnya membunuh Alasdair." Lucius memberitahu pelan._

 _Hermione mencengkram lengan sofa yang bisa digapainya._

 _"Kepalaku sakit, aku pergi duluan." Hermione memberitahu, ia kemudian pergi begitu saja_

 _-End Of Falshback-_

.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Potter?" Draco bertanya pada Harry, memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Entah." Harry berseru, seakan-akan nyawanya hilang entah kemana.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Potter?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Entah." Harry menjawab lagi.

Draco dan Harry menghela nafas mereka bersamaan. Begitu Hermione meminta mereka pergi, keduanya ber- _disapparating_ ke kantor Harry dan duduk di sana seperti idiot.

"Kenapa Hermione juga marah padaku?" Harry bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Entahlah." Draco menjawab sambil lalu.

"Kenapa Hermione juga marah padaku?" Draco bertanya lagi.

Harry memutar matanya. "Kenapa kau bahkan bertanya? Bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

Draco menghela nafasnya.

"Kalian benar-benar bicara seperti idiot." Ron muncul di depan pintu.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Draco bertanya. "Apa yang dikatakan Hermione?" Draco bertanya, berdiri dan menghampiri Ron cepat.

"Tenanglah! Tenang!" Ron berseru. "Aku akan menceritakannya nanti, tapi yang lebih penting sekarang adalah Lucius baru saja menghubungi bagian Auror dan mengatakan bahwa ia kemungkinan besar tahu dimana Rodolphus berada."

Harry dan Ron baru tahu kalau ternyata Hermione seorang darah campuran dari Draco, mereka baru tahu kalau Hermione anak dari Alasdair Ardgall, tentu saja mereka berdua kaget, tapi sejujurnya itu tidak mengubah apapun, Hermione tetap Hermione, Hermione akan tetap menjadi sahabat mereka apapun nama belakangnya, siapapun ayahnya.

Hanya saja kemudian Lucius memberitahu bagaimana Alasdair meninggal, dan hal itu membuat Hermione sedih.

Draco berdiri. "Kalian pergilah, aku malas berurusan dengannya." Draco memberitahu. "Aku akan berusaha bicara dengan Hermione."

Ron dan Harry mengangguk mengerti, Harry kemudian menyiapkan timnya dan berkata mereka akan pergi dua puluh menit lagi.

"Ah, Weasley, tolong pastikan tidak ada yang tahu tentang status Hermione, aku tidak ingin ada masalah-masalah lain." Draco memberitahu kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Malfoy, apa kau mau pergi ke tempat Hermione?" Ron bertanya.

Draco mengangguk.

Ron menggeleng. "Sebaiknya biarkan ia sendirian untuk sementara waktu."

Giliran Draco yang menggeleng. "Aku bukan tipe pria seperti itu Weasley, aku akan mendatanginya dan memberitahunya untuk tidak mencemaskan apa-apa, aku akan memberitahunya kalau apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap berada di sampingnya."

Ron menghela nafasnya. "Terserahlah."

-To Be Continued-


	13. Chapter 13

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 13 : Aku ingin berhenti, dan aku ingin kau berhenti bersamaku.**

13.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia berdiri disamping ayahnya di depan makam Alasdair Ardgall sementara ibunya menangis tanpa suara, duduk di samping makam itu.

Hermione bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia sedih, tentu saja, meskipun tidak banyak, toh baginya ayahnya adalah Peter Granger, tapi bagi ibunya Alasdair adalah pria yang sempat dicintainya.

Peter hanya sesekali menepuk-nepuk pundak istrinya, membiarkannya menangis sampai lega, ia sama sekali tidak merasa cemburu atau kesal atau perasaan buruk lainnya, bagaimanapun juga jika Alasdair tidak ada, putrinya juga tidak akan ada.

Hermione kemarin datang ke kediaman keluarga Granger dan memberitahu mereka kalau ia sudah tahu dimana Alasdair dimakamkan, ia mendapat informasi dari Lucius melalui Harry dan memberitahu ibunya agar mereka bisa datang dan mengunjungi makam Alasdair.

Draco juga datang ke tempatnya, meminta agar mereka membicarakan hal ini. Hermione sebenarnya tidak yakin apa yang harus mereka bicarakan, responnya kemarin memang sedikit berlebihan, tapi sejujurnya tidak ada masalah antara mereka.

Hermione berkata pada Draco kalau hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, untuk dua hari ia tidak akan masuk kantor untuk memberitahu ibunya dimana Alasdair dimakamkan dan mengunjungi makamnya.

Draco akhirnya berhenti memaksa Hermione membicarakan hal ini, setelah Hermione meyakinkan pria itu kalau mereka benar-benar baik-baik saja, Hermione berkata bahwa Draco sebaiknya mengambil barang-barangnya dan dua hari lagi mereka bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa, kembali normal seperti biasa, bahkan akhir pekan ini mereka sudah berjanji untuk pergi makan malam bersama.

Hermione tiba-tiba disenggol pelan oleh lengan ayahnya, ia tersadar dan ayahnya memberi tanda agar bicara pada ibunya agar mereka bisa pulang karena sepertinya akan segera hujan.

"Mom.." Hermione duduk di samping ibunya, ia merangkul ibunya dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu ibunya.

"Alasdair orang yang baik." Jean berseru, ia sudah tidak menangis, tapi kunjungannya ke makan Alasdair membuat luka lamanya terasa sakit lagi.

Hermione mengangguk, mengerti perasaan ibunya.

.

Hermione dan kedua orangtuanya kemudian pulang setelah lebih dari satu jam berada disana, terus terang Hermione dan Peter canggung karena mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Miny." Peter menyadarkan Hermione dari lamunannya, ia meletakkan dua gelas teh di depan mereka berdua.

"Mom sudah tertidur?" Hermione bertanya.

Peter mengangguk, Jean kelelahan karena terlalu banyak menangis dan begitu sampai di rumah ia langsung pergi beristirahat di kamar.

"Kau menginap disini kan malam ini?" Peter bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku masih harus bekerja besok." Hermione memberitahu.

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa tahu dimana Alasdair dimakamkan?"

Hermione meminum teh yang dibuatkan ayahnya lalu menceritakan semuanya, benar-benar semuanya, mulai dari bagaimana ia bekerja hanya untuk mencari tahu tentang Alasdair sampai hubungannya dengan Draco.

"Jadi setelah ini kau akan berhenti dari pekerjaanmu sebagai Auror?" Peter bertanya setelah mendengar dan mencerna apa yang diceritakan Hermione.

"Kurasa begitu."

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pria bernama Draco ini?" Peter bertanya lagi.

Hermione melihat ayahnya dan tersenyum, entah kenapa senyuman Hermione ikut membuat ayahnya tersenyum.

Peter berdiri dari kursinya, mengangkat gelasnya yang sudah habis kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur. "Ajak dia ke sini."

.

Hermione bisa merasakan kalau ada seseorang di dalam apartement-nya begitu ia ber- _apparating_ ke dalam. Apa Draco sudah pulang? Kenapa lampunya dimatikan? Hermione dengan cepat mengangkat tongkatnya dan menyalakan lampu.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Draco bertanya dari sofa ruang tamu Hermione.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Ugh." Hermione melemparkan tas kecil yang dipegangnya ke arah Draco. "Kenapa kau mengagetkanku?"

Draco tersenyum. "Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi sore, apa kau baru dari makan Alasdair?" Draco bertanya begitu melihat pakaian Hermione yang berwarna hitam dari atas sampai bawah.

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku dari sana dengan kedua orangtuaku." Hermione memberitahu, ia berjalan dan duduk di samping Draco, memeluknya erat melepaskan rasa lelah dan penatnya hari ini.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mood membuat makan malam." Hermione memberitahu.

"Pesan antar?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau mandi dan aku akan pesan makanan, Pizza?" Draco bertanya lagi.

Hermione mengangguk lagi dan menuju kamar mandi sementara Draco menuju pesawat telepon dan memesan Pizza.

.

Hermione memakan Pizzanya sambil tiduran, ia meletakkan kepalanya di paha Draco yang duduk di sofa di depan televisi.

"Draco." Hermione berseru setelah mengunyah.

"Iya?" Draco bertanya sambil menggonta-ganti saluran televisi mereka.

Hermione menarik nafasnya, mempersiapkan diri apapun respon Draco akan keputusannya. "Aku akan berhenti menjadi Auror." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco melihat Hermione aneh. "Apa maksudmu?"

Hermione duduk dan memosisikan tubuhnya menghadap Draco. "Dari awal, aku menerima tawaran Kingsley untuk menjadi Auror hanya untuk mencari tahu tentang Alasdair."

Draco diam dan menunggu lanjutan kalimat Hermione.

"Dan sekarang, karena sepertinya urusanku sudah selesai, kurasa aku harus berhenti, lagipula aku tidak benar-benar menikmati pekerjaanku sebagai Auror."

"Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan hidupku bekerja sebagai Auror, kelelahan, bekerja pagi, siang, dan malam, mempertaruhkan nyawa di medan yang berbahaya."

Draco mengangguk mengerti, alasan Hermione memang cukup masuk akal lagipula banyak Auror yang akhirnya berhenti dari pekerjaan mereka dengan alasan yang sama.

"Dan, um…" Hermione menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa?" Draco bertanya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini cukup lama, apa kau mau mempertimbangkan untuk ikut berhenti bersamaku?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berada dalam bahaya konstan, aku juga tidak ingin terus-menerus kuatir, aku tidak ingin mencemaskan keselamatanmu terus, kita sama-sama tahu sudah berapa kali kau terluka dalam pekerjaanmu, dan kurasa aku akan cepat tua jika terus-menerus mencemaskanmu."

Draco ingin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hermione barusan tapi ia menahan senyumannya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika berhenti?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangkat bahunya, "Aku masih belum yakin, mungkin bekerja di kemetrian, atau mungkin melamar bekerja di Hogwarts, atau mungkin…"

"Mungkin apa?"

Pipi Hermione memerah seketika, ia mengangkat bahunya. Ia nyaris mengatakan atau mungkin ia bisa menjadi ibu rumah tangga, tapi untung ia bisa menahan dirinya.

"Apa? Mungkin apa?" Draco bertanya, tersenyum lebar, ia tidak tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Hermione tapi apapun itu jika bisa membuat Hermione merah maka ia harus tahu.

Hermione menggeleng. "Pikirkan permintaanku, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan jika berhenti menjadi Auror, tapi aku yakin kita berdua bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan lain yang lebih aman."

Draco menyipitkan matanya, ia berpikir keras.

"Kau tidak harus menjawab sekarang." Hermione memberitahu begitu melihat Draco berpikir keras. "Pikirkan saja dulu."

Draco mengangguk, ia mengambil Pizza-nya lagi dan kembali fokus ke televisi mereka yang menyala.

"Berhentilah jika Rodolphus sudah tertangkap." Draco berseru.

Hermione tersenyum, mengangguk dan memeluk Draco dari samping. _"Thank you."_

"Kenapa kau memelukku?" Draco bertanya, "dan terimakasih untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu, dan terimakasih untuk menerima keputusanku dengan baik." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco tersenyum.

"Jadi pekerjaan apa yang ingin kau lakukan selain menjadi karyawan kementrian dan pengajar di Hogwarts?"

.

Draco dan Hermione berada di ruang rapat khusus Auror, mereka sedang mendengarkan pemaparan Harry tentang rencana penangkapan Rodolphus Lestrange.

Menurut informan yang dirahasiakan kepada Auror lain –yang Hermione, Ron, dan Draco tahu bahwa informan itu Lucius.- Rodolphus bersembunyi di Muggle London.

Ada satu tempat yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Lestrange di Muggle London, menurut analisa beberapa Auror tempat itu memang merupakan tempat paling aman untuk bersembunyi.

Karena tempat itu berada di Muggle London maka tidak ada masyarakat sihir yang dengan mudah mencurigai keberadaannya disana dan aura sihirnya juga tidak terdeteksi oleh kementrian sihir, logikanya memang tempat itu paling strategis untuk bersembunyi.

Harry menjelaskan rencana penyerangan mereka dua hari lagi, tanpa harus mengganggu kegiatan para Muggle disekitarnya. Draco dan Hermione juga akan terlibat dalam operasi ini, karena mereka tidak tahu apa yang mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang pelahap maut kelas satu.

Harry tidak ingin ambil risiko dan ia memutuskan melibatkan auror-auror terbaiknya dalam operasi ini.

Begitu selesai dengan outline rencananya dan membubarkan rapat, Harry memanggil Hermione dan Draco ke ruangannya.

"Lucius bilang kediaman Lestrange di Muggle London ini memiliki mantra yang serupa dengan Grimmauld Place."

"Kalau begitu akan sulit bagi kita untuk menembus masuk." Draco berpendapat.

Harry mengangguk "Sepertinya memang akan sulit, tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa, beberapa auror sudah berkeliling di sekitar situ beberapa hari belakangan ini dan mencari celah-celah yang bisa digunakan untuk masuk. Mereka juga memperhatikan gerak-gerik Rodolphus."

"Lalu? Apa ada celah untuk masuk? Atau kita langsung mengetuk pintu depan saja?" Hermione bertanya.

"Tidak ada cara lain untuk masuk selain lewat pintu depan." Harry memberitahu.

Ekspresi wajah Draco dan Hermione tidak bisa dibaca.

"Tapi itu artinya juga tidak ada jalan lain untuk keluar." Harry memberitahu lagi.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia hanya berharap semoga Rodolphus segera tertangkap dan ia bisa segera berhenti dari pekerjaan berbahaya ini.

-To Be Continued-

Happy Birthday to me...


End file.
